


Payback is a Bitch

by Mangolie



Series: Payback [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Accidental Bonding, Alcohol Abuse, Alpha Ed, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate universe - Mafia, Ashton Irwin & Liam Payne Friendship, Attraction, Beta Justin, Bitchy Louis, Bullying, Character Death, Common!Alphas, Common!Betas, Confusion, Corruption, Cute Niall, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Hate to Love, Illiteracy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Las Vegas Wedding, Lies, Long-suffering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia!Justin, Makeover, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Minor Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Zayn Malik, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Opposites Attract, Organized Crime, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Poor Louis, Poor Zayn, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rare!MaleOmegas, Revenge, Rich Ed, Rich Harry, Rich Liam, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Sensible Ed, Slow Build, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Violence, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangolie/pseuds/Mangolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/// Zayn was Liam's first love, but Zayn humiliated him and broke his heart. Now, many years later, the black haired omega who is posing as beta finds himself at Liam's mercy. Only Zayn doesn't know that Liam is actually 'his' Liam... The alpha on the other hand has his mind set on making Zayn's life miserable... ///</p><p>// Harry Styles meanwhile is a hopeless player who believes to have found his mate in sassy little omega, Louis Tomlinson, if only Louis would agree with the alpha's view at things... //</p><p>/ Ed Sheeran and Niall Horan have been mated and bonded for about a year now, but suddenly dark truths, horrifying accusations and jealous, mean 'friends' come in their way... /</p><p>Will love find a way for these couples, or will life keep them apart?</p><p> </p><p>WARNING!! : This is ZIAM, LARRY and NED, EVERY PAIRING HAS THEIR OWN STORY LINE!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... so this is kind of the first thing I ever posted on Ao3... I hope it's a least the tiniest little bit good...  
> I also hope the grammar and spelling is alright, since I'm (as mentioned on my profile) dysgraphic and bilingual... :/  
> ok... let's begin... Enjoy! :D

**Prologue**

 

 

Zayn looked at the house rising in front of him, it was big, white and beautiful… a mansion that a few years ago wouldn't have impressed him at all… not that it was impressive now, it was just that he hadn't stepped into a house such like this in so long... not since his father had died and everything had been taken away from him thanks to that drunk bastard... the only thing he did not gamble had been Zayn himself and his mother, and he was sure that if times had been different, lets say when knights still roamed the earth… he would have had done it. Right there, with no hesitation.

Zayn was twenty-three years old, did have no higher education than high school, a sick mother and a debt that overpowered him in a way that made him feel like an insignificant bug... if only that debt would have been to the bank... it would've died with his father, but no, it had been a fucking debt to a bunch of mafiosi and criminals, that were just waiting for him to do something stupid or get bored to make him pay every penny he could be worth to them... he had a really shit sight of his future.

Zayn sighed and walked to the front door of the mansion... the plan was simple, go in, get a job, earn their trust and steal everything you can before running away... run to fill those people's bags with money and kiss some asses so they would leave him and his mother in peace.

Ten years ago he had been the boy who lived with people serving him... now he was going to serve some other stupid prick, because yeah he had used to be a dick, a heartless bastard with his servants, he hadn't known what they went through every fucking day of their lives... Karma was a funny thing, loved to teach lessons in the hardest way possible.

He rang the doorbell a couple of times and waited... they had specifically told him to be there at nine, so the boss wouldn't be there when he arrived... weird, but Zayn guessed it would be fun to have an eccentric crazy rich old dude as a boss.   
The door opened to reveal a short petite blonde guy about Zayn's age, his milky pale skin shimmered and his ocean turquoise eyes shone bright full of happiness and contend... It took Zayn a mere second to recognize him as an omega, he was probably one of the million weak, dependent omegas that slaved for alphas that could offer them shelter and safety from other alphas, especially after suppressants had been officially forbidden by law out of omega-safety reasons... not that Zayn had anything against them, not now at least, years ago he hadn't been able to stand them, and to think that one of them was the woman that showed a sign of kindness towards his mother and him when they had lost everything... tell'ya, Karma...

"Hi, I'm here for the driver's job" Zayn said smiling, hoping that he looked decent enough, he was wearing his nicest clothes... He needed this so much, with his salary he was sure he would be able to get his mother something to make things better.

"Oh you must be Mr. Malik" he spoke with a heavy Irish accent and smiled a very childlike smile... it was nice to see some innocence for a change "Come on in, I'm Niall and I'm kind of the housewife-guy in here..."   
Zayn walked inside, yes the mansion was just as impressive from the inside. 

"You will be Ruth and Nicolas' driver, they are 15 and 12, and you'll move them around school, tutoring, the mall... every time they wanna go out..."

"Wait, wait" Zayn raised a hand in front of him so he would stop "Does this mean I have the job? Really? This easy?" he tried not to sound stunned but it was just too damn good to be true.

"You were the only one that applied and I did some research on you... You were ok in your last jobs... don't question it, just be happy" he palmed my back "Now, come on so you can see your room and the uniform... and then I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions..."

"Yeah I have a question too" Zayn scratched the back of his head "My mother's really sick, could she live here with me?" he made an unsure expression.

"I'll have to talk about that with the housekeeper... she'll know" Niall signaled him to follow him to the back of the house where they crossed a white door "This is the servants kitchen, we eat and chat here...  and sometimes the Paynes invite us out too, they are really kind people, it nice to work here" aside from the lousy last name Zayn hoped that what Niall said was true, even though he looked to innocent and happy to be lying.

"How many of them are there?"

"There's Ms. Payne, she's ok I guess... just kind of cold with everybody, then there's Liam, the man of the family now that Mr. Payne passed away, and between you and me, don't freak out if you hear him fight with Ms. Payne, they sort of hate each others guts..."

"Mother and son that hate each other?" Zayn grimaced.

"The thing is, she's not his mother, Liam is Mr. Payne's bastard and when he got sick he looked for him to bring him to live here and take care of business when he died... other than that there are Nicola and Ruth, they're really fun and great girls... a little too smart for their ages... or any of us for that matter, but its cool... And of course there are Harry and Ed... Harry is Liam's best friend, business partner and lawyer... they usually tell people they're brothers, but they don't look related in the slightest... and Ed..." a dreamy smile appeared on this pout-y pink lips "Ed is Liam's cousin... he's also my boyfriend and mated alpha so hands off..." Niall gave Zayn a glare before he contuned "He's the C.F.O. of Payne Inc. they are really close. Both of them, Harry and Ed practically live here." he continued walking until he reached another door that led to a hallway.

"This will be your room" Niall opened the door and Zayn could see that they were just as the ones his family used to have, polished laminate floors, plain white walls, a TV and bathroom for each, a lot like hotel rooms.

"Do they let you personalize your room?"

"Yeah, c'mom I'll show you mine" they walked to the next door and Zayn had to smile at the sight of Niall's room.  
The walls were in a tender yellow tone and they full of pictures that showed Niall and a tall red haired men... Ed, Nialls alpha, Zayn assumed.   
Most of Niall's furniture was light pink of brown, it was full of lights and the floor was covered with a white soft carpet, other than that it was slightly messy and something smelled weird in there... a true omega room.

"Nice" Zayn chuckled "Didn't you say something about a uniform and questions?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot" Niall walked Zayn back to his room to show him three black pants matched with three white shirts and three ties, along with black shoes in the mirrored walk in closet behind the door.

"No driver's hat?"

"Nope" Niall laughed "There used to be one, but the girls said that it was stupid, so you can thank them" Zayn nodded watching him as he eyed his watch "Well ok, it's time for the big questioning... let's sit down, we gotta hurry, 'cause the girls will get out of school early today, so we only have like two more hours... Don't worry this time I'll go with you so you know the way but tomorrow you'll be on your own..."

"Okay then... I'll need to change" Zayn raised his eyebrow, Niall nodded smiling not getting what he wanted him to do "Niall I'm not changing in front of you!"

"Oh! Right, right!" the blonde chuckled "Sorry I tend to space out a bit, I'll wait for you in the kitchen" he got out closing the door behind him. Zayn sighed and took out his phone dialing Ms. Tomlinson's number.

" _Hello?_ " she said.

"Amm Hi Ms. T, can I talk to my mom?" he sat on the bed and looked around, he sure hoped they would let him bring his mother with him, he would sleep on the floor if it was needed.

" _Zayn..._ " the woman on the other end of the phone connection sighed " _sweety how often do I have to tell you to call me Jay...?_ " Zayn stayed silent and Jay let out another sigh " _I'll put your mother on the phone, a second love_ " Zayn heard some movement before his mother spoke with that soft tired voice of hers.

" _Hi baby, did everything go well?_ "

"Yeah, I'm starting now already, as soon as I meet the housekeeper I'll ask her if you can come here to live with me" he blinked fast feeling tears picking in his eyes desperate to get free... No. He had to be strong.

" _That's good baby, now go and be a good boy... I'm tired... take care, bye_ "

"Bye" Zayn hung up and took a deep breath, ever since she had been diagnosed with cancer his mother had drifted away little by little every day, and soon enough he would be all alone in this shitty world... at least she wouldn't be there when he had to pay the debt.   
Zayn stood up and started changing his clothes.  
It's was all a little big, but that wasn't a surprise considering his... rather delicate state...   
When he was done Zayn folded his stuff, put it back into the closet bed and walked out to meet Niall, who was sitting with an old lady.

"Hey Zayn, this is Ms. Meyer, the housekeeper" Zayn walked over to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" he said.

"Nice to meet you too." she eyed him critically "You'll need smaller clothes, these big ones won't do...!" Zayn looked down to his shoes.  
"Yes, you're probably right ma'am" she huffed.  
"Of course I'm right... now please, take a seat" she said pointing to an empty chair across from her and Niall. Zayn immediately walked over and obediently took a seat.

"Okay, let's state the facts, disrupt me when I get something wrong." Zayn nodded "Good, first of all you're twenty-three years old, born on January 12" Zayn nodded "you finished high school and then you immediately started working, right?" again Zayn nodded "so you never got any higher education, I assume?" Zayn lowered his gaze and nodded again "Very well, now... what's your status? I know we specifically mentiont that only Betas -" She thrw a dirty glare at Niall who gave her a innocent smile, "were allowed to apply, You're way to tiny and fragile for an alpha, and you smell to neutral to be and omega, so I assume you're a beta, right?" she eyed Zayn fiercely.  
Zayn bit his bottom lip. This was one of the things he hated most... lying to others... you see, Zayn was in fact an omega, he had presented at nine, an super-early bloomer, his parents had almost gotten a heart attack, his father had almost disowned him, he had been so ashamed of him... his own son, that he had started to force Zayn to take suppressants which neutralized his smell suppressed his heats and disguised him as a beta. After his father had died, Zayn had been forced to continue taking the suppressants in order to keep him and his mother, who had become a unbounded omega after his father had died, save. Even after those medics had been declared illegal, because of the high death rate of omegas with suppressed heats, Zayn had continued to take them to this day, and he wasn't gonna stop, he wasn't a needy omega that needed protection, Zayn was independent, free and strong.  
He gave the woman and Niall who sat next to her looking all excited a nod.

"Yes, I'm a beta" The woman nodded and Nialls face fell slightly, but he still smiled.

"Good, let's see your contract" she pulled out a piece of paper and they started discussing work, Zayn had Monday's free, a nice salary, a Christmas bonus, right for a room and food, medical service... a great job.   
"Tomorrow at morning you can go pick up your stuff, for tonight I'm sure Niall can lend you something... you looke tiny enough to fit in his clothes" at this point Zayn held back a hiss. He hated is when people rubbed it in his face how tiny and fragile he was...

"Ma'am, I was wondering" Zayn bit his lip "Could I bring my mother to live here with me? She's sick and I have to take care of her..."

"I'm afraid we don't have more rooms" she shrugged.

"N-no, we could share mine, that's not a problem, even food, I could pay for hers, I just need her to be close..." he looked directly into the woman's eyes, they were soft brown.

"Ok I guess its fine with me, you just will have to tell Liam first" Zayn grinned relived, he really wanted to hug her "Now I must go to the kitchens, the men will be coming home soon" she winked at Niall who beamed at her and blushed lightly, she smiled before walking out.

"See Zayn, this is a good place" said the Irish blonde touching Zayn's hand which had lain on the table.   
Zayn didn't even realize it, his mind had long wandered of to something else...   
Perhaps he could use the money he earned working to pay a tiny part of his father's debt, this looked like the perfect job... that or he could wait for his mother to die to steal his way our of his misery... sadistic he knew, but he had to stay in touch with reality, if he lost his footing he would be lost in the blink of an eye, life was bitchy like that.

Half an hour of omega-y talking about Niall's alpha and countless actors, singers and football players later (very subtle, Zayn), they sat inside a nice black Range Rover on the way to Nicola and Ruth's school... man Zayn had never driven a car like this and it felt like a dream. Niall was nice to keep company, his never-ending chatter and happiness were contagious, Zayn found himself smiling a heck lot more than he had smiled in the last ten years.

"Here we are" he said as they parked outside an old-looking building, girls and boys in uniform were walking out of the big wooden gates... private school for rich kids, Zayn wish he wouldn't have been this familiar to those kinds of schools... "And there are the girls" he signaled two girls, both pretty blondes that were kind of small, thin with long hair and for what Zayn could see big brown eyes, the younger one was waving to her friends while the older one was texting furiously but put her phone down as soon as she got close to the car, Zayn moved to go and open their doors but Niall stopped him "They don't like it, I'm pretty sure that the moment they turn sixteen, there won't be a driver at all for them... hey Nikki, Rue!" he turned to look at the back when they got inside.

"Hi!" the younger one curiously moved close to give Zayn a "Who are you?" while the older one leaned back and eyed him.

"I'm Zayn Malik, your new driver" he smiled when she offered her hand and he shook it, the elder girl gave him a nod.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nicola, that's Ruth" the younger girl introduced.

"My pleasure, now seat belts please" they did as he said and he began the drive back home.

The way back was also fun, since Nicola kept asking millions of questions about Zayn's likes and dislikes, he answered as many as he could, when something became uncomfortable Niall or Ruth would save his ass either, in Niall's case by saying something stupid making them laugh or in Ruth's case, asking something different to distract from the previous question, Zayn didn't know if that was planned or just to get away from the awkward moment but it really helped a lot.   
When they reached the house he noticed two FREAKING LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO in the driveway... it was safe to say that he almost peed his pants in excitement.

"Those are Liam's and Ed's cars" chuckled Niall who had noticed Zayn's exitement "I was just like that when they bought it... damn such beautiful cars...!"

"Yeah, I'm going to force Liam to teach me how to drive to take it from him" grinned Ruth before grabbing Nicolas hand and walking to the house entrance "You haven't met Liam, right?"

"Nope…how is he?"

"He's cool" smiled Niall "He lets the staff call him by his name which is cool, he doesn't mistreat us at all... he even let me use the pool every once in a while, back when Ed and I hadn't been bonded yet... you know, a laid back kind of guy, like Ruth and Nicola"

"Wow, I love this job even more"

"Liam, Ed!" screamed Nicola, ripping her hand from Ruth and running to the big snail stairs where the most beautiful men Zayn had ever seen was standing... he was taller than him, probably by a whole foot, he had light tanned skin, soft brown hair, and his hazel eyes shone like stars when his strong arms hugged his sister. He was wearing a white shirt and gray pants, probably just back from the office... man Zayn had to make himself blink and close my mouth... he felt a strange sensation in his stomach pit... like ever so often the thanked god for his suppressants which where probably the only thing that kept him from leaking buckets of slick... being a gay omega in a house owned by that dude, that alpha was going to be hard.

"Hey! How was school?" he kneeled to be a little more eye level with her, his voice was strong and soft at the same time... damn.

"Boring as usual, teachers are too stupid for their own good" she shrugged "And work?"

"Earned a couple more millions" he winked and Zayn could have sworn, that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen... man his pants started to feel a little tight... dead puppies! Think of the debt! Yes now things were back to normal... until he turned those hazel eyes to Zayn "Hey there, who are you?"

"He's Zayn Malik, the new driver" Niall, who by now was standing a little behind the brunette alpha, Liam, apparently, and hugging a tall, good-looking red-haired alpha, Ed, obviously.  
God bless him cause Zayn was sure his voice had disappeared... what was wrong with him? He wasn't that person! He wasn't such a... such a... omega...!

"Oh" Zayn swallowed when Liam's eyes turned cold as ice before looking at him from head to toe "I guess you'll do" he shrugged... excuse me? Thank you for the ego breaker! "Mr. Malik will you please follow me to my office" he started walking not waiting for Zayn, he shook his head and followed him completely in trance thanks for to Liam's broad shoulders, damn even with the shirt Zayn could see his muscled back.   
He got inside still not waiting for Zayn, his office was nice, modern and cold, at least this time he had the kindness to ask him to sit in one of the chairs with a wave of his hand "These are the rules, you will address me as Mr. Payne and Mr. Payne only, I will tell you when I will require your services in short notice so you must be available at all times, sometimes is for taking me to places, sometimes is for do some assignments, Nicola and Ruth... I'm sure they'll slap you if you don't call them by their names but if I ever hear or see you disrespecting them you're out... my stepmother won't be here for a month, but when she comes back you will be at her service also unless I tell you otherwise... the pool, gym or spa of the mansion are off-limits and if I see you using any of those you will be fired immediately... any questions?"

"Just one" he raised his eyebrow "My mother is sick, I was wondering if she can come and live with me, the both of us in one room and I'll pay for…"

"No, the rooms are for employees only, this is not a charity case, if she's sick send her to a health institution... now if you excuse me I have work to do" he started looking into some papers... bastard.

"Thank you for your time" Zayn said tears of frustration threatening to pick his eyes because his mother couldn't come live with him, trying hard not to kick him, yeah so much for the caring and laid back boss... as he left the office he hoped that the guy warmed up with time...

 

**~*~**

 

 _Zayn Malik_... life really loved Liam.   
The guy he used to be in love with, his own personal bully was now at his service twenty-four hours - six days a week... 'ah Zayn, I'll make you learn that karma's a bitch…slow, hard and painful…just like all those times you decided to torture the poor awkward idiot that lived with your housekeeper...' Liam thought.

 _'Bastard... even with nothing in your pockets you're still the hottest guy I've ever seen'_ Liam grinned to himself thinking of Zayn's black hair, dark brown, almost black onyx eyes, his tanned skin and the small, slim, curvy body he still had... for a brief second he wondered how Zayn had ended up here, but then he decided he didn't really care... he just wanted to break him... and he would... sooner or later...

 

**~*~**

 

"I found him all on my own. I saw him and I thought he was just perfect!" Niall excitedly told Ed.  
The red-haired alpha chuckled lightly at his hyperactive beautiful blonde omega and placed a kiss on top of Niall's head.

"That's great baby. You did so good. You were such a good boy selecting the new driver" Ed praised, his muscular arms wrapped tightly around the petite body of his omega.  
Niall purred at his alphas praise.  
He loved being a good boy and he loved his alpha.  
Niall buried his face in Eds light blue shirt and inhaled the alphas masculine strong scent.

" _Iloveyou_ " he mumbled.  
Ed smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote this within an hour, not sure how it turned out but I do know where I'm heading so don't worry about that *hahaha*...  
> What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Kudos? :D
> 
> ~ Any :*
> 
> PS. If there's anyone out there who would like to Beta-read this story, please contact me, due to my mentioned disorder I tend to make grammar and spelling errors...


	2. Changed?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> Yeah, it took my a while to update, even though I had already finished the whole Chapter.  
> I had to offer's who wanted to Beta the story, but none of them replied to my comment answers so my friend read it over and deleted most of the errors... I hope... :X  
> Anyways, I'm still looking for a Beta, becoming my beta I'd need an Mail Address, Facebook or any other page where I could send you the chapters in private :D  
> ...
> 
> Okay, now here's the first chapter! I hope U guys like it!  
> Enjoy! :)

** Chapter 1 - Changed?! **

 

 

Zayn yawned raising his arms above the head stretching his muscles... he was so tired he could have just fallen asleep right there on the floor and wouldn't have woken up until he had slept through for at least three days. The little omega had worked for the Payne's a little over a week now and he had discovered the reason the job looked so pretty and appealing... it was a fucking nightmare! He had to wake up in the middle of the night to run to the office and fax some papers for the foreign clients... He didn't have any idea of what the Payne's did exactly nor cared about it, but damn it was awfully hard, just like now, freaking four am on Saturday and Zayn was here at the office delivering the papers while his dear boss slept his ass out in his comfy bed... bastard!

 

Within that first week Zayn had left his first permanently scared by his nails for all the times Mr. Payne had made him dwell on his rage for his fucking assignments or some invented misbehaves... seriously it was like Mr. Payne plotted to make him look bad and then have his fun making him sweat like shit thinking that it was the last time, that Mr. Payne would throw him out and that he would find himself helpless and lost again... Zayn could not lose this job, it had proven to be helpful just two days ago when his mother had been sick and thanks to the health program they had him in, she was well attended and got home safe and alive. The minute she had called him from Ms. Tomlinson's phone Zayn had almost fainted in relief. When everything was done he had put on his jacket and walked out of the huge building.

 

"Morning Zayn" said the doorman, Calum Hood, a muscular beta who had been hitting on Zayn from the first time he saw him.

 

"Morning Mr. Hood" Zayn waved before getting inside the car and heading back to the house, he was glad that only took fifteen minutes, that way he could go back and sleep at least another three hours before he had to take Nicola and Ruth to their ballet lessons. It was relaxing to drive like this, finding the streets of London deserted and peaceful was like the pattern of a snowflake in here... just really, really rare. Zayn reached the house, closed the car and walked inside through the service door. He got inside his room, stripped leaving his uniform carefully folded - the bastard made him use it at this hour even if no one would be there to see him in it - put his pajamas on and bumped inside the bed closing his eyes and falling asleep right away with the feeling that he might had forgotten something but he was too tired to care.

_/.../_

"Zayn!" “Zaaaaayn!” Zayn opened his eyes to find Nicola and Ruth frantically moving their arms in front of him.

 

"W-wha…? What are you doing here?" he shook his head trying to get out of his slumber.

 

"It´s late! Dress fast we can still make it!"

 

"Shit!" Zayn practically jumped out of bed seeing his phone in the night stand, the fucking alarm! He had forgotten the fucking alarm! And it was freakishly late! "Come on I don't have time to change" Zayn put his old vans on, his jacket and hurried the girls out, they ran through the back door while Zayn was taking in the glare Ms. Meyer was sending him... He knew he could lose my job for this, not need to remind him. They got inside the car and Zayn drove the girls to their ballet school trying with all his will strength to not push his foot and hit gas... yeah he didn't want to risk any speed tickets either, that would've been a really pretty way to show Mr. Payne before he kicked Zayn out...

"Go!" Zayn told the girls once they reached the school, just in time, he watched them run to their friends taking deep breaths... He just hoped James wasn't up yet, that way he could convince the housekeeper to cover for him this time.

Zayn sighed and drove back to the mansion, only to see Liam Payne standing in the doorway in all his just-got-out-of-bed-to-kill-you glory, glaring at him... fan-fucking-tastic!

 

"Over sleeping Mr. Malik?! My sisters won't fail their perfect attendance just because you like to sleep" the alpha started... so far he didn't sound like he was firing Zayn, just clearly mad and annoyed, yeah if Zayn would have been woken on Saturday at nine am just because someone messed up he would have been pretty pissed too...

It took Zayn all he had not to get down on his knees in front of Liam and present his ass for the alpha to take and to punish him... Fucking omega biology!

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Payne, I forgot to set the alarm clock" Zayn looked him directly in the eyes daring his hazel eyes to fire him for a simple mistake... his gaze stood thoughtful until he rolled his eyes.

 

"I will let this one go, but I want you to clean all the cars inside and out, Ms. Meyer will give you the supplies you need" his voice turned soft, maybe the guy would warm up in the end "but first help Niall with the back yard, I´m having some friends over and this place must look presentable, now go put on your uniform" this said he turned to leave.

 

"Thank you" Zayn spoke, Mr. Payne stopped moving "It won´t happen again, Sir" he just nodded and left. Once he was out of sight Zayn sighed letting his knees give in and sat on the ground... a cheer for Payne's pity!

 

"Is the scare out yet?" asked Niall's amused voice, Zayn chuckled and nodded before taking Niall's outstretched his hand to get up.

 

"Apparently all I have to do is help you clean the backyard and wash the cars for punishment" he wasn't sure that was on his duty list but he was not about to go and complain... until he saw Niall's pained expression "What?"

 

"Do you think that they only have two cars?" he signaled the Lamborghini and the Cadillac.

 

"No, I figured they had about... five?" Niall laughed before pulling Zayn to a door he hadn't crossed before.

 

"This is the basement" Niall explained opening the door and getting in, Zayn followed him "Mr. Payne was a really rich guy, I think he was once named the twenty-third richest guy in the world" Zayn frowned this didn't look that fancy, and in the house there was only the cook, two maids, the housekeeper, Niall and himself... not the staff one would think of for a guy with that much money.

 

"Yeah I think that was a…" Zayn stopped talking when Niall turned on a switch and the basement appeared before his eyes.

 

"Of course, instead of banks Mr. Payne guarded his money in cars" inside that basement - about the size of a football field - there were about seventy cars: classics, new, luxury and sport.

 

"Fuck" Zayn breathed completely overwhelmed as they made their way through them "A 63' Corvette Stingray" he spoke almost in worship, when he had been little he had developed a small obsession with collectable car miniatures, and never in his life Zayn would have thought that he would see those cars in real life, not even when he thought he had all the money in the world "And the 2011 one!" he covered my mouth in awe seeing the two cars next to each other, one was full length classic and the other was the epitome of modernity... fuck.

 

"Zayn! Zayn!" Zayn blinked when Niall started waving his hands in front of him smiling wide "Don't stop breathing buddy... so you'll have to clean seventy-three cars... yeah I don't think Liam was happy with you oversleeping…sorry" the blonde omega patted Zayn's back.

 

"Are you kidding me? I will get to touch and sit inside these cars! Y-yeah it will take a lot of effort but it will be worth it" he looked around with a grin so big that his cheeks had began to hurt.

 

"Okay!" he said cheerfully "But first help me before Liam's friends get here" he pulled Zayn out of heaven and back into reality, out of the basement and to the backyard. He was supposed to put some big slashes of white fabric up to cover people from the sun. Zayn ran to get in his uniform, pulled the sleeves up to his elbows and started helping Niall... today was going to be a long day.

  
  


 

**~*~**

  
  


 

Liam moaned tugging the sheets under his fingers with one hand as the other traveled down to grasp the soft hair of his newest conquest, a dark-haired, pretty beta, as his head bumped sucking him skillfully... whores, nothing personal and all the slutty skill to make a great night and for some, a nice morning. Liam groaned pulling the guy up to meet his hungry lips in a sloppy kiss before he turned their bodies and dived hard inside him, smirking at the pained whine he emitted, the guy was tight, even through he had taken wetting-pills, something that made betas produce some kind of slick (nothing compared to the real deal, but good enough if one wanted to fuck a prostitute) but also could send omegas into early heats, before they had started the action and to Liam it felt so good. Nothing like a tight beta-hole. Liam pounded hard occasionally biting the soft skin of his neck only looking only for his own release. Moments later he came, swiftly pulling his penis out before his knot could expand and lock him into the beta, as soon as he had enough strength to move Liam rolled over and laid on the other side of the bed breathing deeply. His cock strained the sheets with cum as he fisted his knot.

 

"Good job" he offered the whore, reaching behind him to the nightstand and then tossing him the money "Now get out."

Liam heard a small unbelieving sound before the beta moved up and started changing.

 

"My pleasure" he said finishing and walking out "Dick" Liam head him mutter making him smile to himself, he hadn't been as whiny when Liam had been inside of him. When the beta guy closed the door Liam's knot slowly started going down 'cause only a real omega hole could keep an alpha knot expanded for more than about five minutes, due to the soft, pheromone-filled slick that only a omega could produce during sex and couldn't be faked, Liam decided to go and check the backyard so he got up and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing in some sweats and a tee and going down.

 

"Morning Ms. Meyer" he smiled noticing her disapproving look.

 

"Morning Liam... hungry?" she raised her eyebrow.

 

"Oh you know I am" and also knew that the guy that had exited the house some minutes ago was a whore but she knew that if she decided to say something about it Liam wouldn't hesitate to send her to the streets... maybe he could be nice to them and grant them some stuff, but they knew better than to try to put their noses inside his personal life... well they minus Niall knew that... 'cause even before Niall had bonded with Ed the blonde omega had always felt the need to involve himself in Liam's personal stuff, always giving him a piece of mind whenever he thought it was needed, the only other person who would dare to do this were Liam's parents and grandparents, his cousin Ed and his best friend Harry.

The bossy-ness had been what hat attracted Ed to Niall in the first place, the cute blonde always looked out for them, had taken the responsibility of the nest-keeping, even though that hadn't been his job back then.

In fact Niall had been nothing more than a simple maid at the beginning. But after some time in the household the alphas, all of them, Ed, Harry and Liam, had started relying on him. And then one day Niall had accidentally gone into an early heat. Harry and Liam had been gone, Ed had been the only alpha in the house and with Niall's delicious omega heat smell filling the whole house and the feelings Ed had always had towards Niall... they had been together since then... and even though Niall was bonded to Ed only, both Harry and Liam also considered the beautiful blonde, Irish sunshine as their omega.

"Take it to the terrace" Liam walked to the back yard finding Niall and Zayn laughing... he shouldn't have laughed, he should've thrown a bitch-fit for having to clean almost a hundred cars, for having to help the blonde omega when clearly it wasn't his job to do it, also they were sitting in the grass chatting, both looking fragile and delicious, like they didn't have work to do... Liam did not accept laziness in his staff, not even from a rich guy that probably didn't know what responsibility was... He didn't even know why Zayn was working there, he probably had over expended his daddy's money and now had to learn a lesson or something... Liam didn't give a fuck he just wanted to enjoy this.

 

"Nah I remember one time when..." he stopped when Liam cleared his throat, both, the petite omega and the small beta turned to look at him, Niall grinning and Zayn with a hint of fear in his eyes... did he really think that every time Liam found him doing something wrong he would fire him immediately? If that would have been the case Niall would have already been out on his first day, after the had broken Liam's stepmother's vase-collection within the first thirty minutes of being in the house.

 

"What do you think?" asked Niall lifting his arms showing Liam the place, the alpha looked around and yeah, it looked pretty good.

 

"Good job" he turned to glare at Zayn "I remember I told you to clean the cars not chat with Niall"

 

"Sorry, we just finished, I'll go just now" he grinned widely confusing Liam before he practically ran to the basement.

 

"Remember the cleaning supplies are next to the entrance in a storage room!" yelled Niall and Zayn waved not turning around as he kept running.

 

"Why does he seem excited over cleaning a bunch of cars?" Liam said amused in spite himself.

 

"He's a car freak, he said he used to have a car collection but he had to sell it for the money" Liam frowned... what? That didn't sound like the Zayn he remembered.... not at all. He gave the blonde omega a look.

 

“Where is Ed?” Liam asked, knowing Niall would know exactly where his alpha was and what he was doing. Niall frowned, definitive displeased with the reason his alpha was gone.

 

“He had to leave early... there were some problems with the accounting computer program of the company... They didn't think it would be necessary to inform you since it's Ed's job anyways...” Niall told him.

Liam frowned. True. But he still liked to be informed about the stuff going on in HIS company.

He opened his mouth to tell Niall just that, when he suddenly got interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Niall looked at Liam and frowned again.

 

“Are you expecting someone?” the blonde asked. Liam shook his head. “No. Harry stayed at his flat tonight, he's supposed to come, but much later and he has his own key, as you know” Niall nodded and slowly went into the house to go and open the door. Liam followed the omega, simply out of curiosity.

They walked to the door and Niall opened it. Both were surprised by what they saw at the doorstep.

A small curvy person, a little taller than Niall stood there. He had sparkling blue eyes and feathery caramel brown hair in a messy fringe.And he smelled... Liam's mind screamed 'OMEGA!'

  
“Um... Hello?” Niall asked sounding unsure. The brunette gave him a warm smile. "This place looks nice!" he replied. Liam frowned while Niall looked confused. “Um... ya?!” Niall said. The brunette nodded again. “I'm Louis by the way, I'm here to visit Zayn? Zayn Malik?” he said and expanded his hand the Niall. The blonde's eyes lit up at the though of finding a new omega-friend, who also was Zayn's friend. Liam just frowned when Niall eagerly shook the brunette's hand.

  
“Zayn can't be visited today, he's working! Come back tomorrow, sunday is his day off!” Liam said harshly, maybe a little too harshly, as both omegas seemed to cower slightly, but Niall seemed to catch himself pretty fast and sent a glare at Liam. “LIAM!” he said indignantly and then looked to the brunette that he had already decided, would become his friend, “Don't worry Louis, Liam is just being mean. Of course you can visit Zayn. Come in!” Niall encouraged.

The brunette, Louis gave a side glance at Liam and stepped into the house. Liam frowned. Where would this end with him being CEO when even his own omega defined him already...

Niall smiled at Louis and the brunette smiled back as Niall closed the door. Louis looked around the foyer in awe. “Wow, this certainly is better than sharing a house with me and my family, Zayn must love it here!” the brunette said. Liam frowned. Why would Zayn be sharing his house with the brunette and his family when he was rich enough to buy five mansions for himself at once?

 

“You life with Zayn?” Niall asked interested. Louis nodded. “Yeah, most of the time, but I'm a kindergarten teacher so I'm kind of... not always around, I guess?” Niall's eyes where shining.

 

“You are a kindergarten teacher and an omega?” the blonde asked excited. It was quite rare that omegas got important jobs like this. Omegas were rare creatures and most of them already bonded in teenage ages, the ones who didn't mostly never made it to a university and to a respectable job because of their gender... to be honest the world was kind of... sexist in this department. The conservative image of an omega was that they were at home, cleaning, cooking and breeding. It was a well-known fact that only 2.6 out of 100 percent of omegas in the whole world ever really worked... a job that required them visiting a university... that would have probably been a lot less... Niall himself had only started working for the Payne's because his father had done it before him and working for the Payne's had provided Niall with protection from horny alphas.

Louis looked proud and nodded. “Yup.” “That's so cool! You have to tell me everything about it! Come on! Follow me, I'm gonna take you to Zayn!”

Niall grabbed Louis hand and pulled the brunette with him.

Liam frowned. What the 'eff' just happened...?! He shook his head and went back out to the terrace where he took a seat and slowly started reading the newspaper. Niall came back shortly from the basement shortly after, telling Liam that Louis had to talk to Zayn about something private.

 

"This place looks nice!" Liam turned to smile at his friend and personal assistant as he made his entrance, Ashton Irwin his old college roommate.

 

"Why are you here so early?" Liam noticed how Niall turned completely red looking at Ashton like he always did when he was around, like a walking angel, Liam couldn't blame Niall for looking up to Ashton, not only was the back haired omega quite a looker, short dark brown hair, white skin and big brown-green eyes... not Liam's type but he was pretty enough... but Ashton was also known for being one of only six known omegas in whole Britain who had successfully absolved university... Louis, Zayn's friend probably being another one.

 

"I'm here just 'cause I have nothing better to do, having a break from babysitting you has left me with no life" he grinned before his eyes went down to Niall changing his smile to a grimace "You, bring me something to drink" he commanded, Liam didn't like the way he talked to Niall but he overlooked it this time, as a omega Ashton wasn't harsh with people, maybe he was having a bad morning...

 

"Come on, sit" Liam showed him the empty seat across from him where the maid was just putting his breakfast on while Niall hurriedly went to fetch the drink.

 

"And how was last night?" he asked with a distracted air around him, Liam grimaced; last night he had gone to a found-raise dinner with Ed and Harry, a bunch of rich people faking, acting like they cared about the world around them when everyone knew exactly it was just for show.

 

"I went for a whore after it" Liam grinned and Ashton laughed rolling his eyes as Niall walked close to him with a glass of lemonade in his hand... until he stumbled over his own feet.... the glass shattered into a hundred pieces on the ground, spattering the liquid right onto Ashton's pants.

 

"FUCK!" yelled the dark-haired omega jumping up, Liam couldn't help but laugh, he was used to Niall's clumsiness when it came to serving kind of stuff, for that simple reason he was the help, the head of the staff, the men-for-everything and he usually was forbidden to help the maids unless Liam or Ed asked him to "Idiot!" Ashton turned to Niall, who was holding his bloody hand against his chest and looking at Ashton apologetically.

 

"I'm s-sorry A-Ashton"

 

"You're sorry? These are expensive pants! And I'm sure they're ruined by now! You're an idiot! A person so stupid that can't even walk right!" Liam stopped laughing looking at the petite blonde who looked so fragile right now, opening and closing his mouth trying to say something else that wasn't sorry, but to no avail "Liam should fire your stupid-sorry ass! I bet you can't even read! Irish idiot! You're lucky enough you were pretty enough so Ed fucked you, bet even the bond was accidental...!"

 

"Ashton shut up" Liam growled standing up "Niall go back to the kitchen and ask Ms. Meyer to look at your hand" he nodded, tears swimming in his light diamond-blue eyes and hurried inside the house "Ashton, what's wrong with you? I will not allow you to insult anybody like that" Liam rested his hands on the table, Ashton kept the rage inside his eyes before he took one of the chairs and threw it to the ground effectively breaking it.

 

"FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled kicking the table, just because Liam saw the omega's teary eyes he let him destroy everything he could while he screamed insults to the air. A couple of minutes later he let himself to the ground and began sobbing against his knees. Liam sighed and walked to sit next to him embracing him with his arm "The bitch cheated on me" he put his hand on his pocket before taking it out and showing me his and Michael's promise rings "with the labor boy" oh that explained why he canalized all that to poor Niall. Omegas often went completely crazy when their alpha cheated on them. Many... check that. Most of them, all the childless ones and at least half of the ones that had children to hold them, committed suicide.

 

"I never really liked him" Liam spoke, comforting rubbing the omega's back "I know it hurts, but maybe it was for the best, Ashton we both know you deserve better"

 

"But I love him" he passed his hand through his face in a tired way "I knew you would be up early, I couldn't sleep at all last night and I didn't want to go and mope at a bar... I'm not that pathetic"

 

"Take one of the guests rooms, go to sleep while the maids fix your pants, then we'll talk when you feel better" Liam got up and offered Ashton his hand, he took it and sighed.

 

"I found them in our bed" he talked bitterly making Liam grimace "I can't even go inside my own room..." he fisted his hands, the rage getting back to his eyes.

 

"Hey, you know you can stay here all the time you need…"

 

"Won't your sister's or the guy's or your mother mind?"

 

"First of all this is my house, second the girls and the guys love you and third, my STEPmother is not here and if she was she wouldn't have a say in it... she's not my mother" I pushed him to the house "Go I'll take care of this" he nodded and dragged himself upstairs, Liam bit my lip hating the way the omega's shoulders were down and his body simply looked lifeless... the bitch didn't know what he was missing.

Liam shook his head and called the maids to help him clean up the mess Ashton left behind thinking that it was better to leave Niall alone for a moment. When they were done Liam started to get worried because normally Niall was all up for helping so he went to the kitchen looking for the blonde... he wasn't there, frowning Liam walked to his room and stopped death when I heard some faint sobbing and celtic courses I knew only from the people his mother used to know... not the kind of words he ever thought he would hear from the hyper Irish boy. He turned the lock and peaked inside, Niall was sitting on his bed, his legs folded and on top of them a book, he was crying silently glaring at the book with so much force that Liam wouldn't have been surprised if it had suddenly exploded. Liam could already feel the fat kick Ed would give his sorry ass if he wouldn't make the omega feel better until his fellow alpha came home from work...

 

"Hey sunshine" Liam said softly, Niall jumped closing the book and cleaning his eyes right away "Are you ok?" he nodded.

 

"Is Ashton still mad at me for being so stupid?" he mumbled. Liam had to take a deep breath, Ashton was Niall's hero. Yes, they had never been friends and the blonde always just envied him from the side, but it must've hurt the blonde pretty bad to be painted this bad by his idol.

 

"You're not stupid Niall" Liam walked into the room and sat next to Niall in the bed, he was the first friend Liam made when he got inside that nuthouse and he cared about him deeply.

 

"I am... h-he's right, I can't even read!" he threw the book to the wall before hugging his knees sobbing harder "An idiot, stupid... so stupid.... I don't even deserve Ed..." Liam blinked, he had never known that.

 

"Why didn't you tell me? ...or any of us for that matter?" Liam asked, sure that neither Harry nor Ed had known about it either. He shrugged "Niall..."

 

"Liam you guys were in high school! About to get into a fancy university, h-how could I have told you that I don't even know how to read! Ed will think I'm an Idiot... He's gonna leave me as soon as he finds out... He deserves so much better..." he turned his head in shame.

 

"Do you know how to read in Gaelic?" Liam asked knowing Niall had spent the first years of his life living in an old-fashioned village in Ireland, with only the country's own language, Gaelic (or Irish) spoken there. He nodded "Then you don't have to feel bad, no one taught you how to do it in English, that doesn't mean you're stupid" Liam put his arm around Niall's shoulders, apparently today was all about comforting friends "You know, maybe I can hire someone to teach you" the blonde blinked before shaking his head.

 

"No, no you do enough giving me a job and a place to stay" he was stubborn, Liam knew that he wouldn't be able to convince him, at least not today... He knew how much it hurt when your idealized person decided to kick you in the gut with everything they could... speaking of Zayn... maybe Liam could get him to help with this... "Cheer up, the girls will be here soon and I guess it would be nice to take them to the fair while I have the boring business people here" and like Liam had expected Niall's face started to light up "Yes, you and Zayn will be taking them."

 

"But the cars..."

 

"Will still be there tomorrow" Liam got up and frowned when he saw Niall giving him a weird look.

 

"Why do you treat Zayn like that?" yeah I had known this question would come up sooner or later.

 

"I don't like him" this said Liam opened the door and walked out, he took a breath before going to the basement. When he was there he looked around until he spotted Zayn and Louis next to an old-looking car... they were never Liam's thing, he hadn't inherit his father's love for them. I walked silently noticing the way Zayn's hand glided carefully through the car with a dry rag, his eyes were shining and his lips curved in a lazy smile, then he stretched himself folding his body giving Liam a front row view of that nice ass of his.

 

“I'm serious Zayn you've got to do something! I don't want them near my sisters or my mother, and I know you sure-as-hell don't want them to be near your mother!” Liam heard Louis talk in a silent voice.

Zayn had his eyes closed lightly, biting his lips, setting to answer Louis.

Smirking Liam walked over until he was right behind the two of them, neither had noticed, when Zayn got up again they were just half a foot apart from each other "Having fun?" both jumped in surprise before turning to look at him.

 

"L... Liam..." he breathed, damn his name sounded too good when Zayn said it like that but he raised his eyebrow reminding him of the rules "Sorry, Mr. Payne... you scared us..." he took a step back, Liam took a step closer finally trapping him between the car and his body not willing to lose the closeness.

His body was glowing with a faint film of sweat stretched across his skin, he wasn't using his tie and his shirt had two buttons open revealing his tasty neck. His chest rose trying to regain his breath... Louis stood on the other side of the car slightly shocked. He didn't know this alpha and for all he knew alphas were horny bastards! Liam saw Zayn's adams apple move when he clearly swallowed, his eyes traveled from the black-haired, beautiful beta's neck to his defined jaw, his full parted lips and finally his honey-golden brown eyes... that were darker than usual looking back at Liam.... He could've kissed him right there and he knew Zayn would've kissed him back, he knew the beauty with the parkistani blood in him wanted to kiss him, the same fat kid he used to make fun of, the one that he had told that no one would like to even touch him for being so gross... but Liam didn't, he took a step back, breaking a part of the clear tension between the two.

 

"Don't be so jumpy" Liam smirked, Zayn shook his head before showing a small smile "I have a job offer for you" the beta frowned.

"Do you realize that I'm already working for you?" Zayn said clearly lost making Liam chuckle.

  
"I want you to teach Niall how to read and write" his eyes widened he opened his mouth but before he could say anything Louis spoke up.

  
"He can't?" Liam nodded looking at Zayn, expecting him asking for a raise or a bonus for doing it but he started nodding instead "I'll do it, with Louis' help, he's a great teacher, but I might need some old notebooks or something to do it" he shrugged, Liam frowned.

  
"You don't even know how much..."

"I don't need more money...” Zayn said “and neither does Louis” he said nodding towards the brunette omega-kindergarten teacher who nodded, “I'll do it because Niall's my friend just..." he trailed off before biting his lip "The only thing I ask is... c-could you at least think a little more about letting my mother live here with me?" Liam shook my head taken aback... that was not expected! "Okay" Zayn spoke softly with a slightly sad tone in his voice, taking Liam's action as a negative before clearing his throat "Anything else?"

"N-no, keep working I want this finished as soon as possible and you'll take Niall and the girls to the fair later" he nodded before turning back to work. Liam passed a hand through his face, before walking out of the place only giving Louis a last nod... was it possible that Zayn had changed in all of those years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Niall... :/ & Entrance Louis :D  
> Aaaaaand also some tiny little bit of Ziam :D  
> I hope you liked it, tell me?!
> 
> Comments? Kudos? Bookmarks? !!! :D
> 
> ~ Any :*


	3. Omega's distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First of all, thanks for all the Comments, Kudos' and Bookmarks, I'm really glad that so many of you like the Story.
> 
> Now, as a lot of you seemed to have noticed, it took me quite a while to write this chapter.  
> The reason is, that I got my wisdom teeth out on Thursday, and after that I just didn't feel up to write, with the bleeding from my mouth and the pain and all... I hope you understand!
> 
> I finally exchanged the chapters and now it's beta-read!!! (Yay!) Thanks to my wonderful betas! ( :****) 
> 
> OK, so now that I'm done... please enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> ~ Any :*

 

 

**Chapter two - Omegas distress**

 

Washing cars with a boner was no fun. Especially when your best friend stood next to you and knew exactly what was up. Especially, especially when your best friend was the biggest bitch you knew, Louis Tomlinson. The guy who would stand next to you and laugh so hard that you wouldn't be surprised if he suffocated. In fact, that bitch probably should suffocate.

 

“Shut it Lou!” Zayn yelled, though he knew that Louis wouldn't stop laughing - he was simply a bitch like that. Zayn sighed and stood up before he started to take slow breaths. He had to get a hold of himself, he couldn't go inside the house to get the girls and Niall with a painful boner triggered by Mr. Payne.  _Fuck_ , why was he so damn sexy? Why did he have to look at him with those eyes? Why on earth hadn't he fucking kissed him? OK, that was not something he should have been thinking about his boss, but damn, now even the cars didn't seem all that great.

 

Louis stopped laughing and walked over to Zayn. “So... Do you have something going on with your boss?” he asked as if nothing had happened. Zayn gave him a look.

 

“Are you serious, Lou? Why the fuck would you think that?! You know my situation!” Zayn burst out harshly. Louis shrugged.

 

“Well, you seemed to be pretty close... 's all. And don't give me that situation-thing Zayn! We both know, if you had an alpha you'd be just as good, even better than you are now! Besides, you wouldn't even have to mate with him! All I'm saying is that you need to get laid bro, you're a twenty-three old  _virgin male omega_! You're probably the only one of your kind in the whole world!” Louis exclaimed. Zayn quickly reached out his hand to cover Louis' mouth before the sassy brunette could say and more. Zayn looked around, rushed.  _Phew_ , nobody was there.

 

“Scream louder, Lou, they didn't hear you in goddamned Mexico!” Zayn hissed, not taking his hand from the brunette's mouth. He knew if he did the bitch would start yelling about on purpose. Because Louis was a bitch, as simple as that!

 

Suddenly Zayn felt something wet on his hand. He pulled away hastily. “Bah! My god, Lou, you gross bastard!”

 

Louis whipped his mouth and grinned. “Shut up, virgin Mary, and listen to me” Zayn glared at him “You're gonna have to have sex eventually!” Louis exclaimed while Zayn shook his head.

 

 “No I won't! You know how it works, Lou! As long as I'm a virgin, I can take my suppressants without having to fear getting sick or becoming depressed or just dying in general. I'm all safe and sound, and I don't even need to worry about getting an alpha or being protected, 'cause people think I'm a beta!”

 

Louis frowned. It wasn't completely wrong what Zayn said, omegas, males and females alike, had some kind of hymen when they were virgins. Now most omegas mated when their hymen broke and that saved them a shitload of trouble. The ones who didn't mate got very intense heats, the kind that would smell strong enough to attract strange alphas, who would mate with the poor omega and after that probably just use or mistreat them. Either that or no alphas would come and the pain of the heat without someone to knot would make the omegas go mad. Even with suppressants the omegas would suffer from the heat, or at least their psyche would notice it and in time they would get lonesome, tired, lazy, paranoid and depressed. Most of the time this leads to suicide, while in other cases it leads to the omegas getting sick and dying. This was one of the many reasons why suppressants had been declared illegal. The other reason was that omegas lost their abilities to go into real heats and to get pregnant, which was the worst, since bonded omegas only ever felt really fulfilled when they could gift their alpha with a child. Not a very rosy sight in the future...

 

“Well, yeah that's true but you can't be alone forever. As an omega, being alone goes against every single one of your instincts, trust me, I would know!” Louis shot back at Zayn. The pretty, black-haired omega sighed and bit his bottom lip.

 

“Trust me, I know that too, but Lou... I can't be an omega, at least not yet... not as long as my mum...” he broke off, but Louis knew exactly what he wanted to say, and the blue eyed beauty nodded, walking over to his friend and hugging him.

 

“I know, Zaynie...” he whispered softly. Zayn clung to Louis like a koala. As an omega Zayn depended on affection, yet since he was posing as a beta he didn't get a lot of it. In fact, he was threatened rather coldly and got pushed aside most of the time. The two of them cuddled for a few more minutes, until Zayn let go.

 

"Snap out of it" he mumbled to himself, rubbing a hand over his face while Louis took a step back, giving his friend room. Zayn took one last breath, gathered the cleaning supplies and completely ignored Louis meanwhile. He walked back to the entrance with a soft and quiet, “Come on, Lou.”

 

After ten cars he was completely beaten, and he still had about sixty more to go.  _Man_ , his arms would fall off before he could get near the last car.

 

Zayn, followed by Louis, put the supplies inside the storage room and exited the garage, locking the door after they were out.

 

He stretched his sore muscles before walking to the back door; it was nice to think about spending the rest of the day at the fair and even better to know that tomorrow was going to be his day off, meaning he could go and visit his mother and the Tomlinsons. God he missed them so much, Louis' visit had shown him just how much. They walked inside the house noticing the growing crowd of people in the backyard, Liam knew how to throw a party. He wondered what other things Liam could do.  _No, don't even go there, Zayn!_  He shook his head and walked to his room, closely followed by his best friend. Ms. Meyer had picked up the girls from their classes, and she told Zayn that Liam allowed Zayn to wear his normal clothes for the late afternoon and evening. It was probably to avoid raising much attention to the girls and Niall, and Zayn was fine with that, he just needed to get his bag ready for the morning. He'd be out as soon as the sun would rise to spend all the time he could with his mother and his... family? Yes. He saw the Tomlinsons as his family.

 

Once they were in Zayn's room, Louis eyes grew as big as dinner plates. “This is your room?!” the omega yelled out, completely stunned. Zayn nodded, and Louis threw himself on the bed. “Ok, screw it! Can you get me a job in this palace?”

 

**~*~**

 

Meanwhile, Harry had arrived at the house. The young alpha got out of his Porsche and walked up to the front door.

He then took a deep breath; something smelled unnatural, so sweet and delicious, even better than Niall and Ashton.  _Who_ is  _this?!_  The alpha asked himself, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply again before taking out his keys...

 

**~*~**

 

"Are you done yet?" asked Nicola as soon as Zayn entered the kitchen. She was leaning against the island, right next to a down-looking Niall, and Ruth, who was trying to comfort him.  _That's weird, this morning he'd looked happy._  Louis slowly and silently followed behind Zayn into the kitchen, catching Nicola's and Ruth's attention. The younger blonde jumped up and ran over to the blue-eyed, brunette omega.

 

“Hi! I'm Nicola! And who are you?” she asked with a dominant and demanding voice. Zayn bit his bottom lip, even at this still young age, it was obvious that she was going to be an alpha.

 

Louis in turn looked shy behind Zayn and answered softly. “I'm Louis, Zayn's and Niall's friend,” he introduced.

 

Niall looked up at Louis, instantly looking happy. “We're friends?!” he exclaimed, before Nicola could even get another word out. Louis nodded from behind Zayn, earning a bright smile from Niall. “I've finally got a fellow omega as friend! Yay! Thank you, Louis.” While calling that out, Niall had jumped up from his place next to a really quiet Ruth and ran across the room to throw his arms around Louis.

 

While the two omegas cuddled and Nicola tried to join them, Ruth looked at Zayn. “Can we go already?” she asked quietly in an omega manner. Ruth had yet to present, but Zayn was sure she was going to be omega.

 

"Just let me take a shower and then we'll go." She nodded vigorously and got up to join her sister and the two omegas who were cuddling together. As soon as everybody was distracted, Zayn would talk to Niall about what had got him so down. He went to his room and showered quickly, when he got out he decided to wear simple black skinny jeans, a red tee ,and a black hoodie. Paired his outfit with was a pair of red vans. When he was ready, Zayn went to the kitchen, finding Niall alone with his forehead pressed to the table. He didn't question where Louis was, he had probably gone on a house tour with the girls.

 

"What's up with you?" Zayn asked him palming Niall's back.

 

"…Nothing," Niall said simply. Zayn rolled his eyes, Niall seriously sounded like a little kid. He grimaced thinking that this had something to do with his new assignment.

 

"Liam asked me a favor..." Zayn commented lightly, turning to rest his hips against the island.

 

"He ordered you to teach me how to read?" Niall asked with a bitter tone, not moving from his spot. "Don't bother, I'm stupid and nothing's going to fix it." Zayn blinked and then frowned, hating Niall's tone completely.

 

"No you're not, and I don't care if you don't want to, I'm going to teach you and Lou's going to help!" Zayn crossed his arms, glaring at Niall for thinking so lowly of himself. "What made you think that?" He was a witness of some major blushing before Niall put his hands on his face.

 

"Ashton told me so." Zayn had no idea who that was, but he disliked him instantly.

 

"Well he's the idiot!"

 

"No he's not." Niall moved his hands away just to look at Zayn and shake his head fervently. "He's super smart, he's a university graduate and Liam's personal assistant. If someone knows that I'm stupid, it's him." Zayn narrowed his eyes seeing Niall's eyes shimmering wet as he spoke of this Ashton guy, like he was some sort of God. Since Niall already had an alpha whom he adored and loved very much, there was only one explanation.  _Shit_ , Niall looked up to this guy.

 

"Ready?" asked Nicola, entering the door followed by Louis and Ruth. Niall and Zayn nodded before walking further inside the house, thinking that it was better to get out by the front door.

 

**~*~**

 

They were passing right by the stairs when Niall saw him emerging from Liam's and Ed's office. He stopped, not wanting Ashton to see him. The blonde wanted to run away, Ashton didn't need to see the stupid idiot again, he would probably screw things up like every time he was around.

 

"Hey," said Zayn looking at Niall, narrowing his eyes before turning to glare at Ashton. Niall only knew Zayn for a week but he could already see right through him. "That's him?" he asked in an enraged whisper. Niall opened and closed his mouth when Ashton finally acknowledged them, stopping in his tracks. Zayn sensed the man behind him and turned with an angry expression on his face. "Are you Ashton?" he sneered.

 

"Ashton Irwin, yes," he nodded in his very respectful way, narrowing his eyes, confused by Zayn's hostility yet he didn't make a comment about it. He was a classy person, someone Niall thought he could never reach.

 

"You are an ass... an idiot!" At this, Ashton finally frowned.

 

"Why are you insulting me? I haven't done anything to-"

 

"And did he do something?" Zayn asked, pointing at Niall; the blonde was terrified, frozen in his place.  _What is Zayn doing_ , Niall thought.  _I threw lemonade at Ashton! Of course I deserve his insults._  Feeling his whole body blush, he turned to look at his shoes. "I don't care if you're Payne's friend or assistant or whatever, you don't go insulting my friends, or I swear, I'll beat the crap out of you." This said, Zayn dragged Niall out, followed closely by the angry-looking girls and a proud-looking Louis. They hopped into the car and just then, Niall snapped out of his haze, turning to glare at Zayn as he drove them to the fair.

 

"Why did you do that? Are you crazy! He's Liam's friend and his assistant! He's gonna get you fired for yelling at him like that!"

 

"No... Liam asked me to help you, and I saw that he cares about you, so I'm sure he won't care that I put Ashton in his place." Niall blinked, Zayn talked about them like they’ve been friends for forever. For him, they had always been a little intimidating, having all the money they could spend, having a fancy education and expensive clothes. Even after he had married Ed, he still knew they had a lot compared to what he had. Because without Ed, Niall had literally nothing; without Ed his life didn't even have meaning.

 

"How are you so sure? You hadn't met Ashton until now and you've barely spoken to Liam at all..."

 

"Liam... If Liam didn't care about you he wouldn't have asked me to help you. And Ashton? I know his type," he shrugged before looking through the mirror at the girls, who sat next to Louis. "You know him better, is he always like this?"

 

"Not really," Nicola answered, and both girls shook their heads. "Liam told me his fiance cheated on him, he was hurt and he'll be staying for a while," Nicola explained; Niall tried not to groan.  _How was he supposed to act with Ashton around?_

 

"What is Zayn going to help you with?" Ruth asked. Niall looked down blushing harder, luckily Louis noticed his discomfort.

 

"Stuff, Ruth," he sighed, and Zayn turned on the music. Niall could feel the girls' glare on his back. He knew he was acting weird to them, normally he hated being sad. His mami had taught him that when someone was sad, all he had to do was take the effort to smile and the sadness would go away eventually, and that advice had served him good enough during his life in England. At least until now, when he felt like a worthless piece of trash.

He didn't have any more time to feel sorry for himself though because they reached their destination. Zayn parked the car and they went out, the girls running to the small posts to try to win stuffed animals. Which, Niall knew, they probably would.

 

"You never learned to read or write?" asked Louis as they sat in a bench. The pair looked on while Nicola shot some ducks like a sniper, and Ruth cheered for her.

 

"I know Gaelic, but I could never learn in English. My Dad and I came here when I was fifteen, and I hardly knew how to speak the language since we didn't really speak English in our small village in Ireland. And we focused on working, since we had to send money home... I didn't enroll in school, I thought that I could do some night school later on... We started working on gardens, and eventually we ended up with Mr. Payne because my dad knew a lot about cars, I just helped him and around the house like I do now. Until the police took away my dad." Niall looked down trying to forget those horrible months.

 

"Mr. Payne let me stay here, we didn't know anything about what happened to him. But about four months later my mami called telling me that dad had been deported back to Ireland. He was badly injured, the policemen had beaten him up pretty bad. I'm the youngest son, he was almost fifty when they got him." Niall swallowed feeling tears trying to get away, he loved chatting with people but telling his life story was a lot harder. Yet somehow he trusted Zayn and Louis, and he wanted them to know. "Dad died a couple of months later... My older brother helped my mami back home, and I sent all the money I could earn here. I didn't have time to study anything..."

 

"Fuck," Zayn and Louis whispered unison before giving him one arm hugs.

 

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Louis sobbed; Zayn sighed before looking at Nicola and Ruth who were still shooting. Part of Niall thought the girls were just giving them time to talk.

 

"I used to be rich... As in, having a mansion rich." Niall blinked, stunned at Zayn's words. "I was a prick, an ass to everybody... I felt like I owned the world," he smiled sarcastically. "Until my father got killed in an accident, and the insurance let us know that he was broke, that the money he had left could only pay for his bills. We lost everything... My mother wasn't born into money, so she quickly got herself together and began working to be able to put food on the table." Zayn bit his lip.

 

"The first year wasn't all that bad. We could keep some money, we bought a small house, I got transferred to public school, and the friends we used to have stopped talking to us. In later years we found out my mother had contracted leukemia, probably a result from having lost her alpha. We had to sell the house to pay for her first treatment, not that she's gotten anymore chemo after that. One of our old maids, Louis' mum, took pity on us and let us stay at her home, that's how I met Lou. I started working everywhere that I could." He chuckled, "Of course at first was hard.... I had no idea on how to do anything, I was only good for singing, and I had to learn to help my mother. At least you're a handy person, I'm not." Niall moved his arm, so he was the one hugging Zayn.

 

"So we're both poor, hard-working guys. I'll tell you what, I hate that you have to do extra work to show me how to read, but I really want to learn. I don't like to feel stupid."  _And maybe I'll finally feel worthy enough to be Ed's omega_ , Niall thought. "So, tell you what, you teach me that, and I'll show you everything I know about cars and handy other stuff. And maybe I can convince Ed to talk to Liam to let you off your punishment." Zayn smiled widely.

 

"I would love to know more about cars than just the model and how to drive them… And not having to clean about sixty more cars does also sound very appealing..." Zayn nodded and Louis chuckled, mumbling something that sounded extremely like 'freaks' before he got up.

 

"Now that you've both exchanged your sob stories, it's time to have some fun. Because starting Monday, you start school misters!" Louis exclaimed. They laughed, and following Louis' actions, they both walked over to Nicola who was still shooting, and Ruth, who had a huge teddy bear in her tiny arms.

 

"Are you done being all mopey?" Ruth asked. Niall nodded before his eyes caught a little booth at the side.

 

"FOOD!"

 

**~*~**

 

Zayn mouthed the lyrics of his favorite song, "Fuck Forever" by The Babyshambles. No matter how many times he'd heard it, it would always give him the strength to keep going. It kept him thinking that he had to work hard and hopefully, one day things would be better. He didn't know when nor how, but, hope was always the last to die.

 

He and Louis, who had slept over, were currently on the bus, taking the nearly two hour trip to meet their family. His first free day, a whole Sunday with the people Zayn loved most, and it was an understatement to say that he was beaming to see them. He hadn't had the chance to see his mother when she was at the hospital, and Ms. Tomlinson had been a little too cryptic about her condition. He knew she wouldn't be all right, but at least she was alive, and to Zayn that was a big improvement already.

 

He was tired and sleepy; they had stayed at the fair until midnight, enjoying what had been a really good time. For the first time in a long time, Zayn had forgotten about his problems and just had fun with Lou, Niall, and the girls, whilst eating cotton candy. He guessed he'd have to thank Liam for that one. At least now he had a fun tale to tell his mom apart from his usual duties.

 

After playing almost his whole Babyshambles playlist, they reached their stop. Zayn and Louis got out and walked the five remaining blocks until they saw the humble Tomlinson home. Zayn hated not living with his mother, but with a heartless, yet oh-so-sexy, prick of a boss, he had to hold on and try to get used to the idea of only seeing her and the rest of his family once a week. Fortunately, the payment was good enough to help him fight the urge to quit and go back to staying with his family.

 

"Lottie!" Zayn and Louis waved at the small girl when they reached the house. She smiled before running over to the two of them, hugging one leg of each omega.

 

“Lou! Zayn! You're back!” Both boys smiled down at her. Lottie wasn't exactly young anymore. She was just really small, even for an omega. They both hugged her and exchanged greetings with the young girl. Walking towards the house, Lottie babbled about how they had waited for forever. Zayn and Louis entered the house and got instantly greeted by Louis' dad, Mark.

 

"It's nice to see you." He spoke with his Doncaster accent. "Go into the living room, I'll call Jay." His face fell, and a knot appeared in Zayn's stomach as they walked inside the house. Lou's other sisters were gone, either to friends' houses, or to attend weekend school activities. Zayn sat awkwardly on one of the couches until he saw Mrs. Tomlinson walking in with a sad smile on her face.

 

"Hi Boys." Zayn and Louis got up, and she hugged them tightly. Zayn felt the knot twisting. "Sit, I need to talk to you before you see your mom," she said, Zayn nodded, unable to speak. He did as she asked while she moved one chair to sit in front of Zayn and Louis, who was next to him, holding his hand.

 

"Zayn... The doctors… They said she only has two months. That's at the most." His throat started closing. "She isn't able to get up from bed. She's conscious, which is good... Three days ago, when she was hospitalized, she was really confused. She didn't know what year it was, or where she was. The doctors said it was a symptom of terminal cancer." Louis gripped Zayn's shaking hand hard. "I think that you have to prepare yourself because giving her that much time was just… too optimistic." Lou let go of his hand and started caressing his back in an attempt to comfort him.

 

Zayn was in shock. He had known that his mum didn't have much time, but he had never realized that a little part of him had hoped that one day she would be cured, that she would always be there for him. He focused on bringing air into his lungs and stopping the tears that threatened to fall. His mum was not going to see him as a mess, he needed her to see him strong - to be her rock.

 

"W-where is she?" Zayn asked with a raspy voice while getting up, shaking Lou's hand off.

 

"In her room."

 

He nodded before slowly making his way there, leaving the others behind. Zayn took a deep breath before opening the door. When he saw her sleeping on the bed, his heart cracked, but somehow he could manage to keep a calm facade. He walked to her side, sitting on the bed before caressing her hand.

 

"M-mum." He cleared his throat, hating that he couldn't speak properly. She stirred in her sleep before he saw her eyes blink. He knew she wouldn't be mad for waking her, he could make her sleep later, but right now he needed to chat to her for at least a couple of minutes. He had to use all the time he could get.

 

"Hey baby," she whispered, so quiet Zayn could barely hear her. He felt her hand move, and he realized she wanted to grasp his but she was so weak that he hardly felt her grip. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you too, mummy." He pulled her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm just tired baby, but I'm better now that you're here." She smiled and Zayn's heart broke yet again. She had a pink beanie on her bald head, the one that Zayn had given her a long time ago. Her skin was ghostly pale and looked just as lifeless as her eyes, the way they'd had been since his father, that selfish bastard, had died. "Tell me, how's work?"

 

"Nice... well aside from my boss being douche." She chuckled at this. "Well, he is also super fit." She raised her eyebrow; normally he didn't talk to her about guys. "I think he's a couple of years older than me. He has brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and the most amazingly warm hazel eyes." She narrowed her eyes, and Zayn instantly knew what she was thinking. "No mum, I'm not planning on sleeping with him, I have enough to take care of, to add a crazy boss too? I'm just saying that he's nice to look at...."

 

"You better... You should be saving up to get in a good university. At least soon enough you won't have to worry about me anymore." Zayn felt his insides twist at her words.

 

"Don't say that." He spoke with a strangled voice, trying with all his might not to cry.

 

"We have to accept it, Zayn…" She untangled her hand from his to caress his cheek. "The only thing I regret is not being able to watch you settle down, to see you find a good, strong alpha and be happy with him." Zayn avoided her gaze, knowing that he was ages from doing that.

 

"Y-you need to sleep," he said, noticing her fatigue.

 

"I want to be with you," she whined, making him smile. "Come here." She opened her arms, and Zayn laid next to her, letting his head drop on her shoulder. He sighed when she began to caress his hair. "You're such a beautiful, good boy... Promise me that you'll try to be happy," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, hoping that he could keep that promise, but they both knew that he still owed  _them_  a lot of money, and sooner or later they would come to get it from him - or kill him if he didn't have anything to give them.

 

"I'll try." Zayn moved his head up, finding his mother fast asleep. He closed his eyes, hugging her fragile body, thinking that at least she would soon be at peace. That simple thought kept him from breaking into pieces right there under her embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again poor Niall... & poor Zayn... and poor Trisha... :/ & Welcome to the Story, Harry :D  
> I hope you liked it, tell me?!
> 
> Don't forget leaving comments, kudos & bookmarks!!!
> 
> ~ Any :*


	4. Four conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you lovely people! 
> 
> Finally the new chapter is there & it only took me six days to write it! :D *Jaaay*  
> Thank you all so much for all you kind comments and kudos and bookmarks, I wasn't online all week and today I'm coming online and see all of that!!! You guys rock!!!!
> 
> Okay, so now this is a not too long chapter, but I guess it's rather important xD
> 
> So okay enjoy reading!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ...  
> ....  
> .....
> 
> THANKS TO MY BETA-READERS ALREADY! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Any :*

**Chapter Three – Four Conditions**

  


  


"Could you sing to me baby?" Zayn was brought back from his light slumber by his mother's softly spoken words. He knew what she wanted him to sing, it was a song that she had written for him years ago. Somehow, somewhere along the way, it was not his song anymore, but hers. He swallowed before started to sing in a gentle voice.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love,_

_And I will hold you closer,_

_Hope your heart is strong enough._

_When the night is coming down on you,_

_We will find a way through the dark._

  


_And you don't need -_

_You don't need to run._

_And you will see it's easy to be loved._

_I know you wanna be loved...”_

  


Zayn felt his mum's body shake at his words, he swallowed the huge lump in my throat and continued with the song.

 

 

“ _Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love..._

  


_Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love,_

_And I will hold you closer,_

_Hope your heart is strong enough._

_When the night is coming down on you,_

_We will find a way through the dark.”_

  


"I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you..." she whispered sadly. Zayn felt something wet on his head where she was resting her chin, yet he didn't dare to look up at her crying eyes because he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it together.

 

His inner omega just wanted to be comforted by a strong alpha, but Zayn knew he could never allow himself that luxury - which made him feel sick.

 

"My father was an idiot for not taking proper care of you, mummy, but I will..." He began playing with his mum's hands and took a deep breath. Just when Zayn noticed she wanted to speak he went on "You need me mum, I can take care of myself."

 

He felt her shaking her head. "I'm s-sorry" When the first real sob shook her body, Zayn closed his eyes and buried his face on her chest.

 

"It's not your fault that you're sick." _Don't cry Zayn! Don't you dare cry!_  he told himself. "I have to go," he said quietly and looked at his phone.

 

Trisha made a sad sound and tried to grab her son to prevent him from leaving, but Zayn hardly felt anything of his mother's weak grab. He shook her hands off and got up from the bed. The small, dark-haired omega just wasn't able to be in his mother's presence any longer without falling apart.

 

"Okay, be careful baby," Trisha muttered sadly, accepting that her baby was leaving her again. She kissed Zayn's head, and he moved to kiss her cheek, brushing the tears off her face. "I love you, with all my heart, Zaynie..." she whispered.

 

"I love you too, mummy." He gave a light butterfly kiss to her forehead and gathered his stuff. When he finally had everything, Zayn walked out, giving his mother one last glance over his shoulder. He searched through the house for Mrs. Tomlinson, Louis, and the others. Yet when he only found Mrs. T in the kitchen, the house seemed to be empty otherwise. When Zayn spotted Mrs. T making dinner he smiled, he couldn't help but love the woman for taking care of his mother.

 

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" she asked turning to look at him.

 

"Nah, I'll eat at work. Here." He handed her an envelope. She eyed it, frowning, before taking it. Inside was Zayn's latest paycheck, and he was so glad he got paid weekly.

 

"I can't accept this sweets, it's your paycheck." She handed Zayn back the money.

 

"No, I have food and shelter back at work, I don't need more. You have a whole family to take care of, plus my mother, it's the least I can do. Take it." Zayn took her hand and closed it around the envelope before he kissed her cheek "Thanks for everything, I'll see you in a week, Mrs. Tomlinson." She gave Zayn a stern frown, and he was quick to correct himself. “I mean, Jay.” He smiled and walked out. He didn't go and find Lou to say goodbye, his friend would come after him as soon as he would get off work the next week anyway.

 

The omega left the house quietly and made his was down the street. It was five p.m. and it was dusk, he followed the row of the already-lit streetlights to the end of the street, until he noticed the car following him. Right on the street corner, only a few feet away, the car stopped. Zayn followed, only to be greeted by the dark look of his smiling collector, Justin Bieber. The asshole was wearing a smug smile as he walked around the car and opened the right door of his new, shiny red mustang for Zayn. The omega bit his lips before getting inside. Justin just walked around the car and got in too. Once they both were inside, he started the engine and drove away.

 

"Long time no see, Zaynie." Zayn cringed at the pet name, he knew only his mother called him that. "Max and I have missed you."

 

"Cut the crap and just tell me what you want." Zayn sighed, looking through the window. Today definitely wasn't his day.

 

"You haven't given us a pence in months." Zayn focused his eyes on the road, liking the fact that at least Justin was making his trip back faster. "I'll see you in a week, and you better have more than a thousand!" Zayn cringed at Justin's words, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to make that kind of money just out of good and legal work.

 

"I can't make that much money in a week!" The dark haired boy spoke in a weak voice. He hated that seeing his mother in her current state had left him so vulnerable.

 

"Well…" Justin eyed him critically. "You could make a decent whore!" He grinned dirtily. “If you take some lubricant pills you could even pass as an omega.”  _Oh if he only knew..._  


 

"I'd rather be killed by you and your stupid minions than sell myself!" Zayn growled, glaring at him. Justin let out a relaxed laugh, not bothered by his tone.  _Why would he be if he practically has my life in his hands?_  Zayn asked himself sarcastically.

 

"Hey, I'm just giving you options... Oh well, see ya next week, Zaynie."

 

"I'll see you at the park two blocks from the house, I don't want my family to see you." Zayn nodded at him as Justin stopped the car near downtown.  _Damn he is a fast driver..._  "I'll have your money" Zayn exited the car and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding before walking to the nearest bus station.

 

Zayn guessed he would have to go back to the original plan and make something disappear from the Payne's house. He didn't want any of those creeps around his family, none of them. Not his mother, not Mrs. T, not the girls, and sure as hell not near Louis, and he knew he was good at stealing things unnoticed. Just sadly, he liked his job, he even kind of liked his boss. So having to fuck things up wasn't any of his liking, but, like Justin had let him know, he had no other options.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nicholas James Payne - his dear, old granddaddy.

 

Liam could've said he hated him but he didn't, not really... that much.

 

For instance, Liam could thank him for his looks. Yes, he was much of a looker, thanks to that old piece of shit.

They were around the same height, Liam was two or three inches taller; they had the same hazel chocolate eyes; and lightly tanned, clean, flawless skin.

 

His grandfather carried his hair kind of long and always nagged Liam about the shortness of his. (His grandfather said it made him look like a psycho who broke out of the loony bin.) But as it was usual for alphas who were Liam's age to want to be independent and free, his grandfather could bitch all he wanted, Liam wouldn't do a single thing he said.

 

Right now Nicholas was looking at Liam from his office's door with a big frown, like he always did when he was about to throw shit at him. Ed sat in the chair next to Liam and must've thought the same thing, because the red-haired alpha had lifted his right eyebrow. Ed only ever lifted his right eyebrow when something displeased him.

 

This time, they probably got granted this look by their grandfather because they were at the office on a Sunday.But they both honestly had nothing better to do. Well, Liam didn't; Ed could have gone home and fucked his omega into the mattress all day, especially due the fact that he hadn't made it home last night and hadn't seen Niall since Saturday morning. He had so much to talk about with his pretty blond, especially after Liam had told him about Niall's issue earlier that morning. But he stayed out of solidarity to his cousin, other than Harry who, since yesterday, had made it his mission to track down some omega's scent. Liam liked to bury himself in work. The only people that could make him put it aside were his sisters, and they were at a friend's birthday party today.

 

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Liam asked setting his papers down.

 

"It's time to read your fathers will!" Liam stopped moving at this, the same with Ed, the red haired alpha next to Liam froze completely  “Come.”

 

Liam's father, Ed's uncle, had died almost year ago, leaving Liam as the new CEO of his business. But Liam had no real claim of all his money until the official reading of his last will. Liam nodded towards the elder Payne and got up, Ed followed.

 

Ed had lived with his uncle almost all his life, as both of his parents, John Sheeran and Imogen Payne-Sheeran had died in a horrible car crash.

 

The trio walked to the conference room where their notary was already waiting for them. Next to him, Liam's beloved stepmother, Jane, did not look amused about being kept away from her holiday.

 

"Evening gentlemen, we all know why we are gathered here together on this October 21th, please take a seat," the notary started. They all sat down and waited for him to get on with the will, so the man cleared his throat and began reading. "I, Geoff James Payne," Liam rolled his eyes,  _did every one of my ancestors have to have the middle name James?_  "being of sound mind and body do hereby revoke any and all former wills and codicils thereof made by me, and in lieu of declare this to be my last will and testament. I leave my entire wealth to my eldest and only son, Liam James Payne." Even Liam's mouth went agape when he heard this.

 

"What?!" screeched Jane, standing up and looking at the lawyer as if he was crazy. "That can't be true! He's a _bastard_! He can't own-"

 

"In case you haven't noticed, Jane, we're not in the fourteenth century anymore, so no one cares if Liam's the son of, well, another woman. As long as he's Geoff's son, and for the looks of it, he is!" Ed smiled smugly from his seat, and Liam grinned. Jane glared at the both of them before sitting back down in her seat, thanks to a warning glare Nicholas sent all three of them. Liam shrugged and kept his smile on, Ed had just pointed out the facts.

 

"Keep going," Nicholas told the notary with a tired and partially annoyed voice.

 

"This will be, if he agrees to the following four conditions." Liam raised his eyebrow at this, he had known his dad wouldn't give him all his shit just like that. "First, Liam will have to act as Nicola Ann Payne and Ruth Kate Payne's legal guardian until they've both reached the age of twenty five years. When this time comes, he will have to give the two of them one third of his fortune, to share between them, even if the value of it is more than now." The brunette alpha nodded to himself.  _Fair enough, I don't care giving all that to the girls, they will definitely know what to do with that much money._  "Second, Liam must take care and raise the salary of Niall James Horan, the omega I vowed to take care of until he found his alpha." Liam grinned at that, if his old man had only known about Ed and Niall.

 

"The labor boy? This is bullshit!" began Jane, and Liam tried to hide his laughter by coughing when Ed growled at her. Yep, Liam loved his father, now more than ever. First because he had maintained the promise he made to Niall's dad and took care of him, even after he died. And second because he had kept his promise to Liam and gave no shit to his wife.

 

"Please don't stop!" Liam demanded, not hiding his smile at the hateful glare the bitch shot him.

 

“Furthermore, as third condition I want Liam to hand over another third of his money to my nephew, Edward Christopher Sheeran, who has been like my son since the tragic death of his parents. I also want Edward to step up for the position as CFO of the company, if not already done so.” Ed and Liam both grinned at that. Liam had absolutely no problem sharing with Ed, he probably would've done that anyway.

 

"And finally, in order to accomplish the other three conditions, this last one must be carried out within a year after my death." the notary cleared his throat. "If not done in the due time, all of my money, and my other property will be given to my widow, Jane Brook Lys-Payne." At this they all sat up straight, Liam fighting to keep his lips sealed at the sight of Jane's shining eyes, before the notary continued. "The final condition is that Liam must take a wife to inherit!"

 

"Are you  _fucking_  kidding me?!" Liam shouted, unable to comprehend what the damn notary had just said.

 

"Liam!" spoke my grandfather in a stern voice. Most of the young alpha wanted to throw a tantrum like a little kid, but he had to keep appearances, not for the people inside the room, but for the employees that were most likely eavesdropping on the door.

 

"He knew I'm gay!" Liam glared at the notary, looking for any explanation for this, as he reclaimed his seat.

 

"I'm not done yet," the notary said and took a breath before he continued. "This condition does not change because of my son's homosexuality. Liam needs to get married and maintain marriage for a minimum time of six months in order to inherit!" The room went into a heavy silence until a hard chuckle from Jane broke it.

 

"Well Lily, dear, I'll be going back to the Bahamas. See you in two months!" She got up and walked out of the room leaving Liam shaking in rage.  _What the fuck?!_  


 

"Why didn't you read the will until now?" He heard the Ed ask.

 

"Mr. Payne specifically instructed it to be read exactly three hundred forty days after his death." Liam closed his eyes at this.  _Three, four, zero…_   _his fucking lucky numbers..._ Really?! Stupid eccentric man!

 

"Please find a way out of this..." began Liam and Ed's grandfather.

 

"He won't find one," Ed mumbled, running a hand through his face before he sighed. "Uncle Geoff was a lawyer. I knew him well enough to know that if he wanted to corner Liam, he would've made sure of it." Liam groaned when one of their last talks hunted his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Not another whore son in this family," he said in a tired voice as he sat next to Liam. His heart was giving up, and being the weird little gipsy he was, he decided he didn't want any life support treatments. If it was his time, he would go._

 

_"You did like my mother, I guess I'm hoping for the same luck." Liam shrugged, getting a medium glass of whiskey and taking a small sip of it._

 

_"I don't want you to live like me, Liam... I want you to find someone that's there for you through everything, that is willing to give his all for you. And that you love him in that same way. I want you to find someone to mate with." Liam grimaced at his words._

 

_"I'm not going to marry or mate anyone, dad. Having twenty wives was your thing, not mine!"_

 

_"I just don't want you to end up alone. After all, beta-men are your preference, you won't have my luck and find a long lost son to ease the way. I want you to find someone that you love..."_

 

 

 

 

 

And he had stood by his word, thinking that any fucking guy would do and make a real husband.  _Well, the man did fall in love like a hormonal teen._  Sadly, it wasn't the same for Liam, he hated getting close to people.

He would fool around, but he honestly had no one he would like to even think about marrying. Fuck, he had no idea what he would do.

 

"What are you thinking Liam?" asked Ed with a gentle voice.

 

"That I have three fucking weeks to find myself a fucking husband!"


	5. Finding a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> YES!!! A NEW CHAPTER ALREADY!!!  
> OK just so you know I'm really nervous about publishing this... I hope it's okay, 'cause I wrote it really fast...  
> There's a little bit of smut in this chapter, I hope you don't bother :X
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta-readers already!
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> ~ Any :**

  **Chapter FOUR – Finding a way**

 

 

 

 

 

Zayn starred at the ceiling like he had been doing for the past... he didn't even know how much time had passed. He had been laying on his bed completely unmoving since the very last bit of daylight in his room had disappeared. When he had come home after the longest most depressing bus ride he had ever had.  
  
  
He blinked prior moving to gaze at his nightstand where his phone was resting. He reached for it only to see that it was past midnight, he couldn't sleep, he had way too much on my mind, too much sorrow and worry that crushed his soul.  
  
  
Sighing he rubbed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight, so he might as well do something useful.  
  
  
Zayn got up, thinking that he could go down the basement and wash a couple of cars to pass the time and get his mind off the stuff crapped up in his head.   
  
  
He changed into a pair of black sweats and a simple gray tee, thinking that no one was awake to see him without his uniform, before getting out of the room.  
  
  
He walked silently, trying not to make noise, but at the same time not completely liking the silence.  
It left him alone with his thoughts and at the moment they weren't quite good ones to have.  
  
  
He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, trying to get himself together.  
  
  
He couldn't break, he knew that once he would let himself fall, even for a second, even away from his mother, it would be fucking impossible to keep a straight face again in front of her,  Justin and his boss.  
  
  
He had to be strong and endure this whole shit for just for a little longer, then he would only have to look after himself, and maybe things would be a hell lot easier... or so he hoped...  
  
  
Zayn bit his lip, getting out of the house into the cool, chilly midnight air.  
  
  
He walked 'til he reached the door, entered the security code and walked in.  
  
  
Yes, cars always made his mood get better.  
  
  
Deciding to be picky, Zayn walked to one of his favorite classic cars, a Chevy '67 Impala, his dream car. It was so badass that he would've done anything to get his hands on one that was even in half such a great state as this one. It was black in a strong classic rock kind of way, had light brown leather seats and all he wanted to do was get inside and play some AC/DC... sadly he knew he could never do that, so he would have to settle for just washing it.  
  
  
Zayn began to work, trying to feel the peace it had brought him the day before, but he couldn't reach it.  
  
  
On the contrary, each passing minute made him feel more like he was suffocating, a lump in his throat that wouldn't give in, he had to stop what he was doing pressing the knuckles of his hands into his eyes, sucking in a deep breath at the sudden urge to cry... He knew he was on suppressants, but it felt like his inner omega was breaking slowly through the surface. His inside wanted to scream and cry, find a strong alpha to hold onto.   
  
  
Someone who would protect him and his mum. 'Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!' It was a mantra repeating in his head. He knew without the suppressants he would've gone into heat already. Due to all the stress his omega body would try to get the attention of his (or since Zayn didn't have one “a”) alpha.  
  
  
Zayn was fucking twenty-three years old! II was easy to think that, he felt way over his head, trying to hold everything together for his mother's sake.  
He walked until he was resting his back on the wall, looking up, it was hard to keep living like this.  
  
  
He had to take care of this job because it helped him with the med bills, but he had to steal something from the Paynes, because that would help him to stay alive... kind of hard to decide which way to go if your mother's life depended on both of them.... He punched the wall hard, as hard as is was possible for him, being a omega and all, for once he wanted to feel physical pain, he wanted something to overpower the emotional tornado inside of him. He felt the ache in his fist and just continued doing it.  
  
  
"Please God..." he spoke softly, looking up.  
  
  
He wasn't a truly devoted Muslim, but at the moment he was desperate "Help..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, before opening his eyes only to see a blue light blinking in front of his face. In his slumber it took him a couple of minutes to understand what that blue light was.

 

The brunette alpha rolled his eyes when his brain finally decided to process the information. The new security system he had installed was a little too sensitive, and it got triggered by every tiny little shit.

 

The blue light meant that one of the secured areas had been opened using the code at a closed hour.

 

He was starting to think that he was going to hire a security guy to attend these kinds of things, but he liked to have something normality in his life. And according to the movies, having the man of the house - or in this case, the man who owned the house - running around with a baseball bat when someone got inside the house was something normal. So Liam liked to check those kinds of things himself.

 

He groaned. Sitting in his bed, he ran his hand through his hair, rubbed his sleepy eyes, and reached for the remote to turn on the TV to go through the security camera channels. House clean, back yard clean, Zayn inside the basement, kitchen clean.  _Wait what?_

 

Liam turned back the channel to see Zayn's small figure, oddly punching the wall while he rested his forehead against it.

 

Liam frowned. He didn't like that. He didn't want the unusually small and petite beta hurting himself.

 

His Alpha protector instincts, something that usually only was triggered when it came to omegas, began to kick in as he watched.

 

Curious and not at all worried - well, at least that's what he told himself - about Zayn's behavior, Liam got out of his bed and put on a tee and a hoodie. He walked out of his room, through the house, and down to the basement.

 

Liam was quiet as he went down; he silently looked around, until he spotted Zayn's trembling body.

 

He looked at the small, beautiful beta and saw his shoulders tremble.

 

His right hand scratched the wall while he punched it with his left one. Liam raised his eyebrow seeing the beta's bloody knuckles. A deep possessive growl broke through his throat.

 

"I don't like blood on my walls!" he spoke, hoping to hide his curiosity  _\- not_  worry- as he stepped closer to Zayn. The black haired beta stopped moving before slowly turning around.

 

Liam frowned once again when his stunned eyes met the emptiness inside Zayn's wet, shimmering, wide ones.

 

Slowly, his gaze moved to his hand like he hadn't even felt the pain before.

 

"Fuck," he practically whispered, eyeing his bloody hand, leaning on the wall.

 

Suddenly, Liam felt the strong urge to wipe that dull, lifeless expression from his face. He wanted Zayn to pull his shoulders up proudly, like he did every damn day when Liam tried to take him down with stupid tasks. He took it all like he couldn't be ashamed of the things he did. He wanted to make Zayn forget whatever it was that had him feel and act like this, because it was too damn disturbing to see the beautiful beta in such a pitiful state.

 

Liam had no idea why these crazy thoughts had made their way into his mind. But he had no time to question himself before he completely instinctively, without a single thought, took a step closer to stand in front of Zayn.

 

The alpha didn't even understand his act. It just felt like he needed to be close to Zayn. He had the strange urge to take the beta in his arms, cuddle him close, stroke his beautiful, soft face, and tell him how good he was and that there was no reason to cry. Liam had never felt something even remotely close to what he felt now in the presence of another beta. Even though Zayn meant absolutely nothing to him - strange.

 

Carefully grabbing his chin and turning it away from his bleeding hand, Liam softly cupped his face, leaned down, and brought Zayn's lips to his.

 

At first the beta's lips were frozen, probably shocked by Liam's sudden action. Hell, Liam himself was shocked by what he was doing, but the moment Zayn began to return the kiss, Liam lost all his control.

 

He groaned, pulling Zayn forcefully into the kiss. Their teeth clashed together and their tongues twirled around slowly, groping each other's mouths.

 

Liam felt Zayn's small hands on his neck, pulling him closer to Zayn as the brunette pushed his body forward, pinning the black haired beauty against the wall, while his hands rested on Zayn's hips.

 

Liam bit the beta's pouty, pink bottom lip, and a heavenly moan escaped the black haired beauty's lips, making Liam's cock twitch. Zayn's hands tugged his short hair, sending a delicious shiver down the alpha's spine.

 

Liam moved his fingers to caress the skin that showed under Zayn's tee, feeling his body shudder at the contact and a small gasp leaving his mouth.

 

After deciding that he really needed air, he stopped the kiss, his breath coming shakily surprised by the force of the kiss. Zayn froze, with his hands still tangled in Liam's hair, as Liam shifted his head to get a better look at Zayn's face.

 

The beauty was breathing hard, his eyes closed, his lips swollen, pouty and wet, making him look so fucking fuckable.

 

Liam groaned, moving to nibble Zayn's neck, the beta took a sharp breath as the alpha marked the sensitive skin. Liam was almost done when he felt the very instinctive thrust of the beta's hips, his groin rubbing against Liam's hard, clothed dick.

 

They both moaned at this before they connected their lips again, this time Liam's hips soon were wrapped by one of Zayn's legs.

 

The Alphas mind was completely empty with everything that wasn't about the beautiful, black-haired beta in his arms. Never in his twenty-six years, and all the whores he had fucked, had the alpha ever felt like this.

He had the strong urge to bite Zayn, mark him, mate him, bond with him, but even in this state he knew he'd never be able to fully make Zayn his. Betas just weren't meant to be with alphas, betas were meant to be with betas and alphas were meant to be with omegas. Not that Liam really cared at the moment. All he cared about were the bits of his body that made contact with Zayn. His hot, sweet tongue battling Liam's, being as stubborn as he knew Zayn to be; his fingers massaging Liam's scalp; and his hips rocking against Liam's painfully hard dick. Until he suddenly stopped moving, like he had some kind of switch that had turned everything off.

 

"No!" the tiny, black-haired boy whispered, taking away his hands and pushing Liam back in one movement. Surprised and not really thinking, Liam searched for his eyes, finding them wide and scared, which gave Liam a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was sure he saw disappointment and regret flicker through Zayn's amber eyes before he hid all his feeling away, letting only the cold hard look Liam had known since his childhood replace them.

 

"No," Zayn repeated, a little more determined. "I-I c-can't... And you're my boss... T-This all isn't right!" He stretched his arms out and shielded himself like he was afraid of Liam attacking him again, his fingers were the only give away of his trembling body. "I can't lose this job." He shook his head, panic-stricken, before he stormed out, leaving Liam there like an aroused idiot in the middle of the basement.

 

"Shit!" the brunette alpha yelled before he ran a hand over his face.  _What just happened to me?!_

 

He wanted to make Zayn suffer, or at least forget about him, not get right into his pity net and begin to worry about him. But even as he tried to tell himself that he didn't care about the vulnerability Zayn had shown just some minutes ago, deep inside he knew, that his whole body ached in curiosity to know what had happened to the kid that used to terrorize him.

 

Liam couldn't say he knew him, he couldn't say that all he wanted from the pretty beta was revenge, he couldn't say that he didn't want to kiss him again. Fuck, he couldn't even say that he had ever stopped with his stupid crush on him. Somehow, he felt the remains of "Lili," the poor fat kid, shake inside of him, as memories assaulted his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Liam looked at him, always crowded by the bunch of dicks that he loved to call his “friends.”_

 

_He was three years younger than him, but his stature, his strong jaw, and Liam's own shortness and chubby complexion made them look to be around the same age._

 

_Zayn had deep, shining amber eyes, that were crossed by what seemed to be a web of honey-gold, beautiful to look at, even if each time they had looked at Liam they were clouded with mockery, disgust, and, on good days, pity._

 

_He was slightly smaller than Liam, but is every move was full of grace._

 

_Zayn was a jock, the usual gorgeous, rich pretty boy, and, as every loser, Liam was completely in love with him. Even if he was the victim of each one of his pranks._

 

_Liam bit his lip, looking down._

 

_He could hardly see his own feet over his prominent belly. His torn shoes were showing the disregarded tips where he had to use duct tape to keep the sole in place._

 

_How could he not make fun of Liam?_

 

_Telling him to stop was like telling a cow not to moo. That didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell seeing Zayn's amused eyes, every time one of his friends made piggy noises when they saw him._

 

_Liam was one of the maids' grandson._

 

_He was only allowed to live there because Mrs. Malik had let him stay. She was an OK woman, Liam guessed. Not as snobby as the other ladies his granny had worked for, but even though she was an omega, to him she did not seem like a caring, good soul either._

 

_Now Liam had to get inside the kitchen, but to do that he had to cross the living room where Zayn and his friends were happily watching a movie._

 

_Today was his mother's death anniversary, and he was not in a good enough mood to endure the jokes they probably had in store for him._

 

_Deciding to dodge the enemy, Liam turned around to get outside the front door. Not caring about the pouring rain, he could walk around the house and in through the back door without them knowing that he was there._

_He did as he planned, but a loud voice stopped him in the middle of the garden._

 

_"Lili!" Liam heard his name being yelled and he flinched._

 

_Normally he hated that they called him that, because that was what every man his mother had ever brought home had called him. It was the name of a son of a whore, not a kid that just wanted to be left alone._

 

  
_"Why are you playing in the rain?" Zayn asked in a condescending tone, like Liam couldn't comprehend his words. Liam wasn't the brightest person, but he could defend himself enough to know that he was_ not _stupid. Still, the thirteen year old brunette chose to stay silent, not wanting to provoke Zayn._

 

_"I bet he wanted to play in the mud, like the pig he is!" grinned Nick, Zayn's best friend._

 

_Liam flinched, not turning to see them, before he took a deep breath and walked on._

 

_"Don't fucking turn your fat back on me Lili!" He heard Zayn shout before he felt a hard push and, being the fucking clumsy idiot he was, Liam tripped over his own feet and ended up with his face in the mud._

 

_He moved to get on all fours to support himself getting up, as he heard the laughs behind him. Liam felt his eyes burn, and for once he wasn't able to hold back his tears and a sob shook his body._

 

_"Are you fucking crying?" Zayn asked, suddenly sounding kind of insecure. He stepped close to Liam, bending down to his eyes level. For a second, he swore he saw worry in Zayn's eyes, before Liam lowered his gaze, feeling his cheeks turn hot as the uncontrollable sobs kept shaking him._

 

_"Such a little girl!" Liam head another kid say while the others laughed hard._

 

_Trying to keep the last little bit of dignity that he had left, Liam began tried to get up, but it was hard. The mud was slippery, and his body wasn't used to any kind of workout, so he easily fell back into the mud-puddle._

 

_Zayn stood there frowning while looking down at Liam with his arms crossed. He didn't need to say anything. Just being there, while Liam was covered in mud, with his old clothes clinging to his fat body, crying like a little girl, was embarrassing enough to make Liam want to crawl into a hole and wait for it all to end._

 

_"You know" Zayn spoke, kneeling next to Liam as he made yet another attempt of getting up. "I noticed the way you look at me.” Liam froze hearing this. "Do you really imagine that someone like me would even waste time looking at something like you? A fucking human pig! An idiotic ball of fat, that doesn't even have enough to buy clothes, but can easily empty the whole fridge! Tell me something, how can you possibly be so fat if you don't have money?" Zayn crooked his head to the side as he made a thoughtful expression, Liam stayed unmoving, feeling his heart shatter at his every word._

 

_"How can you live with yourself every day Lili? A whore for a mother, that cared more about her drugs than you." Liam cringed at this, not knowing that he Zayn had been aware of that fact. "An old grandmother, that's probably going to die soon. Your body alone... if I was you, I would do the world a favor and kill myself!" he sighed like his words were a nice advice instead of a knife in Liam's chest._

 

_"I'm bored, this piece of shit isn't entertaining anymore.” Zayn said looking at his friends before turning to Liam and spitting in his face. "I'm gonna tell my father to forbid your fat ass around my house. You're too gross to look at while I'm having fun. So stay out of my way!" That said, he walked away to his laughing friends, leaving Liam there in the rain, covered in dirt and swearing to himself, that one day the roles would be reversed and Liam would be the one laughing at his misery and spitting in his face._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Liam let out a breath. Zayn had told him that a thousand times more, how gross he was, but now that his body had changed, Zayn was wax in his hands. What would he think if he knew that Liam was Lili?

 

What would he do, if he knew he suddenly completely at Liam's mercy? Liam raised his eyebrow when a sudden idea hit him. Zayn needed money it seemed, and Liam knew what people were capable of doing in times of need.

 

The brunette alpha looked down at his boner, thinking that now more than ever, he wanted to fuck Zayn in more ways than just the emotional one. He didn't want him to go all righteous on him again, saying that they couldn't fuck because Liam was his boss.

 

Liam had three weeks, and according to his grandfather, he had to find a decent man to become his husband. What would dear granddaddy think if he ended up with a fucking third class driver in a completely spontaneous wedding in Las Vegas?

 

That would be perfect, because Liam would be screwing his father's plans, his grandfather's control, and Zayn's fucking sexy ass. He guessed getting married wouldn't be that bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zayn closed his bedroom door behind him, leaning against it and letting his body slide down until he was sitting on the floor. He covered his face with his hands.

 

He still felt Liam's hands ghost under his shirt; his hard, strong, big alpha-body pressing him against the wall; Liam's lips on his own and on his neck. Absentmindedly, Zayn touched the bonding spot on his neck, right where Liam's lips had touched him. His fucking huge boner crushing against his own. Fuck.

 

The black-haired omega let his hands wander down to cup his clothed erection. He opened up his pants, just to lift his ass and push them, plus his boxers, down mere seconds later.

 

He could feel himself leaking slick, which should have been impossible, considering that he was on suppressants. But Zayn just couldn't keep thinking about that. Not now, at least. His body wanted release. His mind and his inner omega were at war with each other, now more than ever.

 

All his inner omega wanted to do was go back to Liam, completely naked, get down on all fours in front of him, and present the alpha his slick-leaking hole. Begging to be taken.

 

Zayn shook his head and let his right hand travel down to his leaking hole.

 

He slowly circled the wet rim, thinking of how good it felt to be assaulted by an alpha, by Liam. He thought of how his body radiated so much heat and strength and authority and just  _alpha_. He had made Zayn dizzy. Zayn thought of how strong his kiss was, how he had let Zayn put up a fight. Like he had wanted him to do it, to be responsive and to feel the sudden energy that ran through his veins the moment his lips touched Zayn's.

 

The omega moaned as he pushed two fingers in at once, imagining it was Liam's hand, that his lips were still against Zayn's hot skin making his willing body burn.

 

He could still smell Liam, feel him. Thinking this, Zayn pushed in a third finger, aiming at his prostate, he moaned a few times quietly. He came on his fingers with a hard shudder, loudly moaning Liam's name.

 

After his orgasm, Zayn pulled his fingers out. Now, that his mind was clear again he knew what had happened.

 

In all his rush, he had forgotten to take his suppressants in the morning. Shit.

 

With a lot of effort, thanks to his post-orgasmic bliss, Zayn managed to get up and run to his nightstand. He pulled out the small box off his suppressants, got out two pills, and swallowed them at once with the water standing on his nightstand.

 

Then Zayn walked to the door again. His legs still felt like jelly and his mind was clouded. He grabbed his clothes, taking them with him into the bathroom, he put them in the laundry basket.

 

He was tired and sweaty and aching and he wanted a lot more. Zayn shook his head, turned on the shower, adjusted the water, and stepped under the stream, thinking about Liam.

 

The small omega had no idea why the alpha disliked him, but he knew enough to be aware that Liam was a good guy and that he himself was attracted way too much to him. Right in that moment, Zayn's thoughts changed, and his mother's tired, concerned eyes popped up inside his mind, silently telling him to stay away from Liam.

 

He couldn't fuck this up because he needed this job. The Tomlinsons and his mother needed the support he could provide with the money he earned here. All he had to do was to stay as far away from Mr. Payne as he possibly could. Maybe like that he could keep himself from stepping onto dangerous grounds and lose himself in the process....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I apologize for the lack of "Ned" and "Larry" in this chapter. The next chapter will totally focus on them... Well, mostly on "Ned"... get ready for fluff and smut xDDD
> 
> ~ Any :**


	6. The discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> WARNING! The smut is heavy on this chapter! If you don't wanna read it, I suggest you script the first part of the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for all the bookmarks, Kudos and Comments! And sorry I didn't have time to answer your comments, but I gotta hurry, I've got school work to do... :/ Still I want you to know, you guys rock my world!
> 
> BTW, this Chapter isn't beta-read yet, I'll exchange it as soon as possible!
> 
> ~ Any :*

**Chapter five – The discovery**

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Ahhh... Ed, harder” Niall begged desperately. But the red hair alpha wouldn't have any of it. Ed was so incredibly mad and hurt and disappointed in Niall.

Why hadn't he told him about his disability? Why did he have to find out from Liam, Liam his cousin had known before him!

Ed gave Niall a hard slap on his butt. The blonde omega squealed and wiggled his butt.

  
  


“Ed... please...” the blonde whined. Ed growled.

  
  


“How...” the red haired alpha chocked, “how could you not tell me about this, Niall? How could you not trust me enough to tell me the truth?! Why did I have to find it out from Liam?! Is he so much more trustworthy that me?” he asked, every word accompanied by a hard push into Nialls tight and wet heat.

The blonde bit his bottom lip and let out a groan every time he felt his alpha ram his cock back into him.

The blonde whimpered, he had known Ed would be mad, but Niall had never seen him this mad ever before.

He had never taken Niall this hard, avoiding his prostate on purpose, clenching his fist tightly around the base of the smaller boy's dick to effectively keep him from coming... And suddenly Ed pulled out.

The Niall's sexy, handsome, loving alpha had never stopped during sex... never ever...

  
  


Ed let go of Niall's dick and sat up.

His face was straight, he wasn't showing any emotions. He just sat up straight and starred straight at the wall of his/their room.

It took Niall a minute to catch up, it was time, it was really happening, Niall's worst nightmare was coming true.

Ed was so disgusted of him, that he couldn't even have sex with his anymore... Niall sat up, his short legs hung of the bed, his hands were folded in his lap and he looked down at them while he bit his bottom lip.

  
  


"Why Niall?" Ed asked, his voice just as emotionless as his face. "Why couldn't you tell me? Did I do anything that led you to believe that you can't trust me? Please... tell me what I did wrong, 'cause I can't live with this... I don't want to always have to question whether your honest with me or not... I don't want any secrets between us... Nialler, my little angel, please! Tell me what I did wrong!" Ed sounded more and more desperate towards the end and Niall didn't understand him.

If Ed wanted to dump his stupid ass, if the alpha wanted to break their bond, why did he have to send Niall on a guilt trip before? Why did he even want to know? Why did Ed even still waist his precious breath on his worthless, sorry ass?

  
  


"Please..." Ed begged again when Niall didn't answer, this time his voice was nothing but a mere whisper. The blonde didn't even look at him, but Ed could see his fragile, little body shaking. Niall took a deep breath, he had to end this torture Ed put him through, right here, right now. He couldn't take it anymore.

  
  


"STOP! STOP! STOP!" the small blonde burst out, he look up at his alpha, bis light blue eyes were filled with tears "STOP! I can't take it anymore! Please stop! Why can't you just get it over with and dump my sorry ass?! Why do you have to make me feel bad? Do I really deserve this, Edward? Do I really deserve this just because I'm stupid?" WHAT?! Ed shook his head. Surely he had heard wrong. How could Niall think he was stupid? Was this supposed to be some kind of bad joke?!

  
  


"Nialler, what..." he couldn't even finish because Niall interrupted him.

  
  


"NO! Not what! Why won't you just get it over with?! You know not that I'm not worth having you! Why don't you just break our bond and leave my idiotic ass alone so I can put an end to my miserable existence?!" Ed growled. How dared he?! How dared Niall even suggest something like breaking their bond. His inner alpha was raging with anger! Before Ed could control it, his instincts took over. He got up, threw his precious blonde back onto the bed, crawled above him and bit down harshly onto Niall's bonding mark.

  
  


The blonde let out a loud moan that would have put any porn star to shame. And Ed bit down even harder. Blood was flowing out of Niall's mark into his mouth, but he couldn't get himself to care. All he could think of was 'Mine! My omega! My Nialler! My love!' his bite got harder by the second and somewhere deep inside of their minds, they both were worried about Ed biting a piece out of Niall, but the blonde, very much like his alpha, was driven by his instincts. Nothing was more erotic and arousing to omegas, than their alpha biting down on their bonding spots, reminding the omega who they belonged to.

  
  


The blonde shook wildly as an orgasm ripped through his tiny body. Niall grabbed Ed's red hair harshly and wrapped his legs tightly around him. A scream ripped through Niall's throat as he came hard.

  
  


Ed's inner alpha was incredibly pleased with how fast (and hard!) Niall was responding to his bite, and this inner satisfaction made it easy for Ed to lock his alpha instincts away again. Slowly he let go of Niall's neck and looked at the blonde.

His blonde beauty was still in post-orgasmic bliss. Niall's eyes were glassy, his baby pink lips were swollen and wet and they formed a light smile.

Ed couldn't help himself. He pressed a hard passionate kiss on the blonde's lips and buried his face right next to the bonding mark, in the crook of Niall's neck and inhaled the omega's scent, while Niall's hands softly stroke through his hair.

They laid there for a few minutes, 'til Niall started to come down from his high and realized what he was doing... _what he had done_...

  
  


The blonde omega began trembling and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying as he asked, "Was that supposed to be the goodbye? Do you want me to leave you now, _Sir_?" Ed inhaled sharply when he heard what his little Nialler had called him ' _Sir_ ' Niall hadn't called him that since... check that! Niall hadn't called him that, _EVER_!

Ed growled, warning Niall not to go any further with his ridiculous behavior.

  
  


"Niall James Horan! Stop this immediately! Why are you acting like this? Don't you love me anymore? Is it that? Is that the reason why you told Liam? Because you love him?... Do you..." Ed chocked at the thought "do you want me to break out bond so you're free for him?" he sounded so weak and breakable... he hated it. It wasn't in an alpha's nature to be wear or fragile....

To say Niall was shocked, didn't cover it. Here was his alpha, his wonderful, handsome, strong alpha, thinking that Niall didn't love _him_. It was so ridiculous, Niall would have laughed, if it wouldn't have been so sad... Ed thought Niall didn't love him anymore, he thought Niall wanted to break their bond, when in reality, it was Ed who should've wanted to break their bond. The alpha should've realized that he deserved so much better, he deserved someone who would be able to read his babies bedtime stories or help them with their english homework... Ed deserved everything, and Niall was nothing... a dump nothing that was even too dump to read... The blonde didn't know what else to do, all his instincts pushed him to make his alpha happy, to tell him the truth, tell him and show him, just how much Niall loved him, and since Niall was such a natural at being an omega, that's exactly what he did...

  
  


"I don't want Liam! And I don't want Harry either! I don't want any alpha if he isn't you! I love you, Ed! I'd... I'd never break our bond... I love you so much... It's just... you deserve so much better than me... I'm useless... I'm stupid... I am the personification of the dump, blue-eyed blonde that everyone always talks about when they make blonde-jokes! If we had babies, I wouldn't even be able to read them bedtime stories! That's just how fucking useless I am... I didn't tell you, because I just... I was so afraid that you'd leave me if I did... I was scared you'd realize what I've known from the first second we met... and that is, that I'm just not right for you... It's like... I was so..." Niall's flow was interrupted by Ed who pressed his mouth hard against Niall's.

The kiss was hard, desperate and filled with love and passion. They only pulled away when they both had to breath. Niall even was dizzy, he felt love drunk, but so did Ed.

The red haired alpha leaned forward and captured the blondes lips once again in a quick love-filled kiss before he pulled back and grabbed Niall's face in his hands. Ed looked deep in Niall's light, sky blue diamond-eyes.

  
  


"I love you, Niall James Horan, and nothing's ever gonna change that. And no matter what you think to know, you are right for me, just as right as I'm for you. You are my sunshine Niall. My mate. You're the best I can and will ever get! I. Love. You.!"

Niall's heart seemed to burst with love. The omega couldn't hold himself back. He pushed Ed hard over and turned them so he was on top. The blonde knew exactly that he wouldn't have been strong enough to do that, if the alpha hadn't let him. He sat on top of his naked alpha mate and wiggled his bum across Ed's semi-hard on.

It had gone down for a few minutes when they had talked, but now, after biting (in Ed's mind claiming), kissing and loving Niall he had become aroused once again.

Niall's hole was still slick from his previous orgasm. His slick dripped down on Ed's cock, lubed him up good and made him hard at the same time. Niall was already ready for the next round, he merely had to see his alpha like this, so full of love and mind blowing lust and he'd be ready to cum on spot.

The blonde wigged about for another minute, teased Ed with his warm and slick heat, until the alpha had enough. Without any warning he grabbed the blonde's hips, lifted him up and slammed him down on his now fully hard cock.

Both screamed out loud at the feeling of being connected to their mate in such a way.

  
  


"I love you, Nialler" Ed mumbled breathlessly as he lifted the blonde up and pushed him down once again, not giving him any time to adjust. He was so tight...

Niall felt himself being pieced by his alpha's cock and he couldn't talk anymore. All he could feel, all he could taste and all he could smell was Ed, the love of his life.

  
  


"N-Need ma- more, w-want you so deep" Niall managed to say. A wave of arousal ripped through Niall, causing him yelp. Ed looked up at him with concern. Niall shook his head "Can't... Alpha... Please...!" he let out desperate. Ed nodded, pulled out and tuned them around so he was above his needy blonde. He pecked Niall's lips and placed his tip once again at Niall's hole. He pushed in with a fast, hard motion until he was balls-deep inside of Niall, his slowly forming knot against Niall's hole.

  
  


"Take me!" Niall pressed out and wrapped his arms around Ed's back, tangling them in his hair, and his legs around the alpha's waist. Ed started to rock his hips fast and hard against Niall. The blonde moaned lightly with every trust and then Ed found his prostate which made Niall moan loudly. Ed grinned and angled his thrusts to hit that spot every time he dived into the small omega. Niall closed his eyes and hid his face in Ed's neck.

  
  


"Faster" the blonde moaned into Ed's ear. Ed sped up and soon the blonde was squirming at every thrust. The room was filled the sound of Niall's moans and Ed's loud grunts. Niall clenched even closer to his alpha.

  
  


"Good... Sooo good..." Niall managed to say. Ed felt his knot swelling up at the base of his cock. He knew now it was only a matter of time until he would knot Niall, but he wanted to make it last, which was the reason he stopped moving. Niall whimpered and lifted his hips against Ed's cock, fucking himself on his mate. He was so desperate... so close to cumming...

The red haired alpha groaned when he was his beautiful blonde beneath him, rutting himself on Ed's cock. He couldn't hold still any longer. Fuck it. He had all night!

He pulled out nearly completely and then slammed back in, a growl erupting deep from his chest when he heard Niall's needy yelp and the blonde clenched impossibly tight around him.

It was maddening, and he loved it. Ed repeated his motions, again and again until Niall finally came again, and one last time he trusted in, this time deeper than before, and pushed his knot in.

Ed came, his knot expanded fully and Niall was nearly sobbing at the sensation. Ed could see stars in his vision, and he wondered if every Alpha felt this amazing rush when they knotted their mate. Even in his orgasmic-bliss state Ed's first instinct was to take care of Niall, which was why he turned them around again so that Niall was seated on his lap. Gravity pushed his knot in even further into the omega and they both moaned in sync. Ed's knot pressed right against the blondes prostate and so the blonde was coming again soon before he had even managed to come down from his first orgasm. The blonde screamed out like a porn star and clenched around Ed's know once again, milking his knot.

Ed threw his head back.

  
  


"I love you, Nialler. I love you so much!" he moaned out. He didn't get a reply. He didn't even wait for it. The heat state had gone to their heads. Their instincts had taken over. All that there was, was each other...

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

  
  


**~*~**

  
  


  
  


 

  
  


  
  


"…and that's why you should fuck Ashton until he can't walk for a week!" Harry's head shot up at Liam's words from the other side of his office. The curly haired alpha looked over to him. Ed sat next to him on his desk. Somehow the red haired fucker was in a incredibly good mood today. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he had started shitting rainbows...

  
  


"What?" Harry squeaked very (un-)manly, completely losing any brain function as Liam's words started to take effect on his head... Whoa! What the fuck?

  
  


"Don't think dirty things, Harriet" teased Liam wiggling his eyebrows.

  
  


"I wasn't! Fuck you! Why are you still trying to set me up on a date with... ASHTON when I already told you I found my soulmate last week!" The curly haired lawyer straightened up in his seat.

"Can you repeat that? I wasn't listening to you" Harry and Liam grimaced at Ed "Before that completely inappropriate comment about Harry and Ashton, please." Harry flashed Ed a bright dimpled smile. He loved Ed. The red haired alpha was his best friend, just like Liam was, but there just were times when the two of them would team up against Liam... He needed that... It kept his head out of the clouds... Liam groaned.

  
  


“Seriously Ed?! Have you ever heard about the saying 'blood is thicker than water?' or did Nialler milk every sense of family out of you last night?” he grinned. Ed gave him a smile and winked.

  
  


“A gentleman never tells...” Liam shook his head and looked at Harry.

  
  


"I knew you weren't hearing a shit I said, so I said that about you and Ash to get your attention back" he cleared his throat "I didn't know it would get that much attention though..." Harry glared at him "Okay, okay, I was telling you guys that I need a plan to make Zayn marry me, I have no clue how to make him say yes" he raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

  
  


"Oh, now I remember why we weren't paying attention to you... you're insane!" Ed crossed his arms, so did Harry "First you love him, then you hate him, you two don't get along, then you want to use him to fuck with grandfather... where does a nice marriage fit in this whole scenario?"

  
  


"I thought you weren't paying attention" spoke Liam looking at him in awe like every time Ed showed him how his brain could multitask... even Harry was impressed, 'cause Ed had the fascinating talent to be able to pay attention, even without paying any attention... the bastard had never done shit for school and had still somehow managed to leave it with the highest GPA.

  
  


"Genius" Harry said and motioned to Ed with his hand. "Anyways, he's right... you're an idiot!"

  
  


"What? That comes from the guy that sniffled air and is now searching for his non-existent soulmate...” he rolled his eyes and went on before Harry could say anything “I just need Zayn, the other stuff will come around..."

  
  


"I feel like I'm talking to a kid instead of a semi-respectable CEO..." Ed muttered under his breath. Harry agreed "I won't help you with this..." the curly haired alpha told Liam.

  
  


"Hey, we are best friends, you two have been staying at my place and I have provided you with nice omega-eye-candy for free" again the eyebrows wiggling.

  
  


"Why are you so obsessed with filling my head with your fucking assistant? Do you know how he threatened Niall last week?! That was..."

  
  


"Don't you dare insult him, Harry! He's going through a hard time..." Liam warned with a hard voice "He's not a asshole, in fact thanks to his outburst Niall learning to write and read in English with Zayn and Louis right now" Harry raised his eyebrow at this.

  
  


"Good for Niall... But who's Louis?” Harry asked curious. He knew every employee in the entire company and mansion, there was no Louis...!

Liam shrugged.

  
  


“You know, Zayn's little omega friend that popped up at our doorstep last Saturday...” Wait, what? And he only informed Harry about the new omega now?!

  
  


“What the fuck man! I smelled my soulmate last Saturday on the doorstep and you only tell me about this mysterious omega now?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” and with that Harry jumped up and let the room in a hurry. After Harry had slammed the door shut after him Liam turned to Ed. The red haired alpha shrugged.

  
  


“Now... why do you want to marry Zayn?" Ed wanted to knock some sense inside that pretty boy's head before he could do something stupid... not like that had ever worked before... just saying...

  
  


"Because I want to fuck him" he answered smiling.

  
  


"Yeah, and that's the perfect way to do it!" Ed wanted to bump his head against a wall "Why don't you do the same thing you did with all the others?" he raised his brow "Kiss, fuck and bye bye"

  
  


"I already tried... didn't work"

  
  


"I'm impressed" Ed chuckled at Liam's rejected expression, Liam's ego didn't take much to be hurt... "I could see Zayn has an attitude after he threatened to punch Ashton if he ever did anything to Niall again, so yeah I would love to see your blue-balls-face..."

  
  


"You're getting awfully close to a point where I'll punch you in the face” Liam threatened halfheartedly "Let's talk about you" his grin put Ed off ease "What happened between you and Niall last night, I could smell him all over you in the kitchen this morning, and I saw the poor guy walk with a limp?"

Ed grinned, thinking about the many ways he had taken the omega last night...

  
  


“Ah... well you know... “

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

  
  


**~*~**

  
  


  
  


 

  
  


  
  


“... I me... meant ‘pl-eee-ase’!” s-said Harry quw... kw... “

  
  


“quickly.” Louis helped, smiling at Niall from his left. All three omegas were cuddled together on Zayn's bed. Niall smiled at the brunette omega and went on.

  
  


“quickly. “I did-n’t mee-an -” Niall was interrupted when the door of Zayn's room was slammed open and revealed Mr. Styles. The curly haired alpha took a deep breath through his nose. Louis next to Niall suddenly squealed in surprise. The petite brunette had never seen any alpha even remotely that handsome in all his life. The moment Louis saw the alpha in the door his body started producing slick.

  
  


Zayn and Niall who both laid next to Louis smelled him within seconds. It was safe to assume, that the alpha with all the heightened senses, who began to growl, had smelled the small omega too. Louis trembled lightly when Harry spoke, his alpha-voice clearly cutting through.

  
  


“You two...” he looked sharply at Zayn and Niall, “OUT!” both omegas looked at each other. They both knew Louis was already producing slick, Harry wanted him... they couldn't stop it now anyways, so it was safest for both of them to obey the alpha and clear the room. The two practically jumped up from the bed, leaving Louis lying on the bed dumbstruck, with slick wetting his trousers and a boner showing in front of his pants. Niall clenched the Harry Potter book in his hand to his chest as he and Zayn passed the alpha. Harry growled and showed Zayn his teeth as he passed him to close. Of course he did... As a beta he was a possible threat to the alpha... though they both got out safely and Harry slammed the door shut after them. Effectively locking them out of Zayn's room and away from Louis.

  
  


“Well... that was...” Niall began. “Yeah...” Zayn agreed. They understood each other without many words. The black haired beta shook his head. “He... he just locked me out of my room... And he's probably gonna fuck my best friend on my bed!” Zayn told Niall completely scandalized. The blonde giggled.

  
  


“Don't worry, you can have my room tonight... or how ever long it's gonna take for them to come out again. My clothes fit you, so you can take them too. Don't worry, I'll tell Liam...” Niall smiled. Zayn smiled back and nodded.

  
  


The secret-omega watched Niall's goofy smile appear again. He was glad of that, because, really, it was depressing to see Niall depressed. And again all thanks to the real idiot, Ashton, who Zayn still didn't like... or his friend and boss, a.k.a. Zayn's sexy ass boss that left him with a night unable to sleep.

  
  


"So, no more lessons for today?" Zayn asked kind of hoping Niall would say no, because he really needed some sleep.

  
  


"Nah, go to sleep. Seriously you look like shit!" Zayn smiled at him. That was coming from the guy who had gotten fucked by his alpha so hard last night that he had been walking with a limp all day. Niall left Zayn in front of his room and walked away. Zayn walked inside Niall's room and went directly to the bed.

  
  


He laid there on his chest, burying his head in the fluffy, pink pillows, feeling physically ill at this point. The concern for his life was crushing him, how on earth was he supposed to get the money in two days? Zayn felt his stomach sink, knowing the only way out... he knew everybody's nightly movements, so he could go around the house unnoticed... not for nothing Zayn hadn't slept properly in the past nights... well that and also the crazy amount of wet dreams featuring his dear boss... he was proud of the fact that he had pushed the sex-bomb-alpha away, but he also had no idea if he could do it again if Liam decided to go for another try... Zayn really hoped he wouldn't.

  
  


Zayn got up, knowing that at this hour no one would be around Ms. Payne's room, and somehow he knew that she wouldn't miss a necklace or two... he left his shoes inside the room, wanting to make as little sound as possible as he made his way through the house. He saw the light inside Liam's office telling him that he was still in there, probably with his nose buried in papers, not giving a shit about what happened inside the house.

  
  


Zayn climbed up the stairs, taking his time to look at Ed and Niall's room, seeing no light in there.

He froze when he heard the bathroom door open, he had to duck himself to be hidden by the shadows inside the house, good thing Liam was an environmentalist and turned off all the unused lights in the house...

  
  


Zayn saw Ashton stretch before getting inside his room. Knowing that he had to hurry up the raven haired omega walked to the left wing of the house, counted three doors down the floor and just like that he was inside the bedroom. Zayn let out a small sigh before making his way to the vanity table and started looking around. He bit his lip when he saw an expensive looking pearl necklace and put it in his jeans back-pocket. Then he started to open the small boxes he saw lying around, when suddenly a voice out of nowhere made him freeze on the spot.

  
  


"Looking for something, Zayn?" Liam asked, leaning in the door frame.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for cutting out the Larry smut and the lack of Ziam... And I know the cliffhanger is evil but... oh well :D


	7. Unlikely agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's like 7 at morning and I'm about seven hours and a second too late, but please understand I've been at a birthday party last night and I was just too tiered to turn on my laptop and publish the chapter last night when I got home... :/  
> I hope you understand! 
> 
> So, anyway. Here is the new chapter *WARNING! THERE'S A LOT SMUT IN THERE!*!  
> I swear I didn't want them to have sex yet, but it's like this story is developing a life on it's own! :O  
> ... Waaaaayne...  
> I hope you like it anyways & please be warned, it's not yet beta-read (just like chapter five) and I wrote this really fast so there'll probably be quite a few errors...  
> Thanks to my Beta-reader already! 
> 
> ~ Any :*

**Chapter six – Unlikely agreement**

 

 

 

"I'm waiting!" Liam spoke sternly at Zayn's horrified expression. If there was something Liam hadn't imagined himself doing tonight, it was going to his room to get some papers and finding Zayn sneaking inside his stepmother´s room. It was so good one could almost call it poetic.

There was no denying his actions because he had various expensive necklaces hanging on his hands and Liam was sure the security cameras had caught him in action. Knowing that he finally had Zayn completely at his mercy he slowly stepped inside the room. Liam did not think that it was a mistake to to leave the door unprotected, but he realized it quickly, when Zayn made an attempt to escape. Of course Liam was faster than him. A beta just couldn't keep up with an alpha when it came to physical stuff. Especially Zayn who was a very, very un-athletic, petite beta. Liam was fast enough to close the door and tackle him to the ground, Zayn didn't fight him and Liam was only getting a small huff in return.

 

"Shit" Zayn cursed wiggling his small and soft body in a sad attempt to escape from Liam's grip, but the alpha kept his hands firm, until Zayn got tired (which due to his omega nature was fairly quick) and the alpha was able to immobilize him by pinning his hands above his head and sitting on the small beta's stomach.

 

"Running away... tsk, tsk... Now that was not such a good idea" Liam smiled loving this position. Zayn again tried to break free of him with very little success, while the alpha just sat there, thinking of all the great possibilities he had and getting so fucking turned on about the thought of having Zayn, right there, lying under him. Liam had to do something about it. 

After realizing that he was not going anywhere, Zayn stopped moving, and even in the darkness Liam saw  weariness and resignation flash inside his eyes. It was like he just gave up, too tired to keep fighting... for some reason that angered Liam way more than seeing him stealing "You are one cowardly piece of shit, you know that?" Liam glared at Zayn, while the small beta his looked away and kept his mouth shut "What? No defending yourself?"

 

"Why do you hate me this much?" Zayn asked in a low voice with a broken tone, piercing Liam with those stupid, beautiful amber eyes, taunting him with his disheveled hair and teasing him with the constant movement of his hips, trying to get free.

 

"Could it be because I just caught you stealing from me?... No..." the alpha leaned down, getting his face close to Zayn's, grinning when the raven haired beauty's breath hitched. "If fact, on the contrary, Zayn" Liam let his nose ghost around Zayn's neck. His every instinct was telling him to bite down onto the beta's neck and mark the beauty as _his_. But that wouldn't be of any use... Because Zayn was a beta, not omega. Liam couldn't make him his'. In fact betas were really free spirits. Nothing could bond them. Nothing but true love... "I think we could get along just fine..." Liam told Zayn, kissing his throat.

 

"No…" Zayn swallowed hard and Liam noted the high pulsing of his veins under his lips. "I already told..."

 

"I'm your boss" Liam grinned, "Yes, but there's another thing, right about now I practically own your sorry ass" Zayn frowned without stopping to struggle "See, I'm doing you a favor. I mean, I could also call the cops, couldn't I?" his eyes turned cautious, probably getting that things were about to become complicated for him. "If you do what I want, I won't call the cops and let them lock you away so you can rot in jail and never see your dear mommy ever again..." Zayn froze, making Liam smile widely. _Bingo_! "Now, behave like the little beta-whore that I know you are." With that Liam moved so he was pinning Zayn's hands above his head, holding it tightly with one hand while he let his other hand travel down the beautiful beta's chest.

 

"I'm not a be... whore!" Liam smirked at Zayn's breathless protest, while he was not making any effort of getting free. Apparently he got Liam's idea. Instead of wasting his precious breath to prove him wrong, Liam slid his hand down and palmed him through his pants. The alpha looked at Zayn's face and noted with a pleased grunt, that the beta was biting his lips, probably trying to suppress a moan as he closed his eyes and breathed hard. Liam slowly massaged him, seeing how his body was eager to relax into at his touch, but Zayn kept a stubborn frown in his face, not giving Liam the satisfaction of submitting to him... His inner alpha didn't like that. Zayn was a beta and he was the alpha. Beta or omega, it didn't matter, they all were supposed to submit to an alpha. So Liam decided that he would kick down every single one of Zayn's walls, until the beautiful beta became wax in his hands and begged for more. That would teach Zayn a lesson!

 

Liam continued moving his hand as he lifted his head and began kissing Zayn's neck, licking the still present love bite/mark from their previous encounter the night before. He bit down lightly at the place where Zayn's bonding spot would've been, if he was an omega, making Zayn moan silently, then he moved along, leaving open mouthed kisses along Zayn's strong jaw, feeling the beta's hot breath tickling his neck and ear as his lips climbed up to his face until they finally found Zayn's now eager mouth. This time the beta didn't lose any time answering Liam's kiss, battling with him for dominance in a way that no one had ever dared. Teeth were clashing against each other, his tongue was making a delicious friction against Liam's. The alpha moved to nibble Zayn's lip hearing a sharp hiss that went right to his groin, making him lose his concentration. In all his twenty-six year Liam had slept with a fair share of betas, but he had never felt like this. He felt so hot, so strong, so widely sexy, so... protective of his bottom, but as he looked down at Zayn's beautiful face, all he could think was, how he wanted to keep him safe forever... Zayn took advantage of Liam's distraction, freed one of his hands, wrapped it around Liam's neck and used it to pull the alpha down to deepen the battle on their lips.

 

"Shit" Zayn moaned as Liam pressed his hand harder down on his clothed dick, which the alpha had realized, was just like everything else about the beta, unnatural small. Smirking Liam pulled his hand away, earning a small, needy whine from Zayn.

 

"Do you want more?" he asked the raven haired beauty, looking at his flustered face, his swollen wet lips and his troubled expression. He mumbled something that sounded an awfully lot like ' _fuck you_ ', which made Liam's grin go wider as he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants "Stubborn, aren't you?" Zayn kept quiet but his dark eyes darted to Liam's hand, that was touching the skin right above his pants.

 

With trembling breathes Zayn saw Liam's long, elegant fingers caress his skin as Zayn's hand gripped his arm like he was trying to hold him. The omega was shaking, not having experienced anything like this in his life; his body felt burning hot, he was painfully aroused and he couldn't quite control his sex inspired movements. Sex had always been something Zayn thought was only good for people in love, not necessary for him, until Liam came around. Now here he was, trembling under the alpha, about to lose control, and Liam hadn't even gotten into his fucking pants!

 

The back haired omega swallowed as Liam's smooth hand slid under his shirt, letting his fingers glide over the soft and smooth surface that was Zayn's tummy, raising goose bumps everywhere. He kept moving up further, lifting Zayn's shirt in the progress, letting his thumbs circle around Zayn's sensitive nipples, sending an electric sensation through the omega's entire body.

 

Zayn had to bite his lip and look away to be able to swallow pleasure-filled needy moan that threatened to break out of his mouth. He could get away, Liam wasn't even gripping him that hard anymore, but he knew that he wouldn't run. Not when the menace of getting in jail was so freaking real that he still felt the pain of the thought of not seeing his mom again hovering his chest.

Zayn's eyes fluttered when Liam's lips came back to his neck, right where his bonding spot was. Without even knowing what he was doing, Zayn submissively crooked his head to the side to give Liam better access. The fucking alpha bastard chuckled before finally letting go of Zayn's hand and getting on all fours, looking at the omega with lusty hazel eyes.

 

"Take off your shirt!" he ordered his alpha-voice clearly cutting through. To say that Zayn didn't want to keep going would've been a lie, but he also didn't want to just submit to Liam, he couldn't lose his virginity without putting himself in danger and he couldn't just submit and let Liam know about his true gender... but then again, Zayn was so fucking turned on and he hated his life even more than usual at the moment, so his omega instincts took over and he thought ' _screw it_ ', taking off Niall's satin sleep-shirt (which he had put on while he was still in the omega's bedroom) and pulled Liam close for another kiss.

Zayn knew Liam just wanted to have his fun and he was so tired of fighting, it was so hard to keep going and right now he couldn't think clear anymore anyway so he let his inner omega take over completely and decided to let things happen. Zayn was not going to turn back on this, even if, by doing it, giving in to his true nature, he would lose a big part of himself, his independence and probably his health...

 

Liam moved to take off his own shirt, Zayn couldn't help licking his lips at the sight of the alpha's chest.

Even in the darkness Zayn could see the faint light of the moon highlighting his every body line, making him look even more unrealistically beautiful.

Zayn lifted his hand, eager to touch his... the alpha, but Liam took it and pinned it back down.

 

"Whores don't touch, whores get fucked" he said in a cold voice, in his eyes sparkled something that Zayn couldn't classify, before he took him by the hips, flipped him over and pinned Zayn's hands above his head once more, while he also lifted Zayn's ass up in one harsh move. Zayn's inner omega cried, wanting nothing more than to touch _his_... NO! _THE alpha!_

 

"No need... to be so rough" the omega said shutting his eyes while trying to sound confident. It was his ' _real_ ' first time after all, and he knew Liam wouldn't be gentle... hell, he didn't want him to be gentle.

He wanted to get more fucked up than he already was, he wanted Liam to make him forget about everything, to get inside him so hard that he couldn't even remember his dying mother.

 

"I'm not going anywhere" Liam didn't answer but somehow Zayn felt his movements grow slower, his hands moved from his waist to the hem of his pyjama bottoms and panties. The omega licked his lips wanting Liam to keep going, to get it over with, nothing was stopping him now.

 

Zayn made a little strangled sound when Liam's fingers got inside his pants. The alpha kissed the skin between the beauty's shoulder blades as his hand made it's way to Zayn's front. The moan that escaped the black haired boy's lips the minute Liam toughed his bare cock, would forever be engraved in Liam's mind in a way that the alpha knew, he wouldn't ever be able to forget. Not because it was a cry of pleasure, but because it showed the agonizing realization that he was enjoying this, which he didn't like it one bit. He wanted this, Liam could see it, but at the same time Liam knew he would hate himself for it later. What had changed in those past days? Why did Liam fucking care about his feelings when he was there, all willing to give everything the alpha asked of him?

 

"G-God" Zayn gasped when Liam began pumping his small cock slowly; his back was tense, his face hidden in the carpet between his arms, his body trembling. Liam felt a small stream of pre-cum emerging from Zayn tip, he used it to massage that sensitive spot making the secret-omega's shivers stronger and his hips move back rubbing Liam's clothed dick in the process. The alpha had to take a deep breath to get a hold of himself, but Zayn kept doing it with each movement of Liam's hand.

 

"Want me to fuck you?" the alpha whispered in his ear, Zayn made a noise that was a mix of desperation, arousal and annoyance, and let his hips rut back again "Beg for it!" Liam ordered.

 

"N-no…" was Zayn's breathless reply. Liam narrowed his eyes before taking a grip of Zayn's pants, yanking them down together with his underwear, a pair of dark satin panties, the alpha noted and letting his, with Zayn's pre-cum stained fingers, move back to circle the smaller boy's hole, while he let his other hand wander back to Zayn's swollen dick, continuing his slow movements.

The alpha grinned and let his right hand's index-finger slid inside Zayn. Liam was sure it was just his imagination, but he could've sworn the beta was... wet..?! Zayn's breaths sharpened and his body stopped moving, letting Liam's fingermove inside and out. The boy was too fucking tight. Liam really needed to fuck him...!

 

"You like this, don't you?" the CEO saw Zayn's head move not really nodding, but not shaking his head either. He was more of a mess than Liam had anticipated. Liam pulled his finger out before he spit down on his hand and shoved three fingers at once inside the dark beauty as he lost his patience. Zayn let out a strangled yelp and buried his nails deeper in the carpet as a hard shudder clashed over his small body. Liam began pumping his fingers, moving to kiss down Zayn's spine, going up to his neck and making sure he marked him everywhere, even if he couldn't mark the 'Beta' as his.

 

"Beg" the alpha whispered in his neck while he shifted his fingers, searching for Zayn's sweet spot.

 

"Fuck!" the smaller boy groaned when the alpha found his prostate, smirking Liam let his fingers dance across it, watching how Zayn's body squirmed each time, getting closer and closer to release. His hips began moving along with the alpha's fingers, eager to get fucked by them, but suddenly, knowing that Zayn was right on the edge, Liam pulled them out.

He had to take a deep breath when he heard the sensual whimper that emerged from Zayn's swollen, pouty lips.

 

"Do you want me?" Liam pumped Zayn's shaft with his other hand and let his forehead rest on Zayn's tender, soft back. "If not, I can just go..." he was immobile, only hard trembles running through him.

 

"Do it..." he said motionless, barely understandable, if Liam hadn't had all his heightened alpha-senses he wouldn't even have been able to hear him.

 

"Pardon me?" Liam let his hips move forward and rubbed his clothed dick on Zayn's ass, making both of them moan loudly.

 

"P-please just..." his breathing fast, the tone in his voice desperate as he rocked his hips against Liam. "Take me... Fuck me! Please...!" growling Liam opened his pants, he had never felt anywhere near this satisfied by a beta submitting to him, he lowered his expensive designer pants along with his calvin klein boxers, spit in his hand once more and rubbed it along his cock before he slammed into Zayn's tight heat without losing any more time

 

"Arrgh God!" Zayn yelled, causing a strong and weird sensation to run all through his body. At first Liam went slow, seeing his tense back and his knuckles stiff and white gripping the carpet, Zayn was in pain.

 

Of course he was, 'cause what Liam hadn't noticed in his haze was the soft hymen inside of the secret-omega that he had just broken...

 

Liam didn't have to go slow for too long, cause it took a few mere minutes for Zayn to adjust.

The omega was still in pain, but all his instincts were telling him, was ' _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, FINALLY_!'

 

Much faster than Liam had ever witnessed it with any other beta, Zayn started meeting his thrusts, demanding more speed and force, as if he was made to take it... Liam complied and started to fuck him without any reservation. Digging his fingers hard inside the tender skin of his surprisingly broad hipbones, knowing it would leave bruises, Liam gave it to him hard, without holding alything back. He began to feel Zayn clenching around him and he felt his own knot swelling at the base of his cock. They both were close, the choked sounds coming from their throats were proof enough.

Liam closed his eyes, the friction and the velvety heat of Zayn's inside were about all he could handle. Zayn Malik was everything. He had never in his life experienced that much pleasure while fucking a beta, only with Zayn, _his beautiful Zayn_... That moment he knew that Zayn would be _HIS_. He now belonged to Liam, now, tomorrow, _forever_... The moment the alpha thought that Zayn let out one last strangled shout, it sounded an awfully lot like his name, it made him lose every last bit control he had possessed. With one last powerful thrust his vision turned white, and he felt the sensation of his knot popping deep inside of Zayn. His instincts took over, all he could think of was ' _breed, claim, Zayn, mine_!' he muted the scream that was breaking through his throat by bending further forward, he grabbed a handful of Zayn's hair and pulled his head up, before he put his lips against the heated skin of his neck and bit down. Hard.

 

For a single moment it kind of felt like his whole world shifted. He had never experienced anything like this before... then again he had never bitten a beta... he had never had the urge to before... His knot was fully expanded and felt so unbelievably good inside of Zayn, it felt like his inner walls were milking him dry, every second that they were bound together. He tasted some blood in his mouth, but he didn't wan't to let go of Zayn just yet. The boy below him wiggled.

 

Zayn was completely over stimulated, and still Liam's knot pressed right against his prostate, slowly drawing another orgasm from the beautiful omega. Zayn felt so good. All he could feel was _Liam_ , all he could think of was _Liam_ and all he wanted was _Liam_. At this point his world seemed to revolve around the alpha. He couldn't think about anything that had just happened, not even about the fact that Liam had bonded them. They were stuck like that for almost a full hour, but non of them noticed the time. Zayn had surprised Liam by coming twice more, while every other beta he had ever fucked, would have already whined about his knot after their first orgasm. The alpha felt like Zayn was made for him...

 

As his breathing became even again Liam felt his knot go down and his tunnel vision disappear.

He began to move and finally noticed Zayn's legs tremble from trying to support both of their weights. Liam shook his head, trying to get his mind fully back. _He had bitten the beta in his bonding spot... That was something new... Good thing beta's can't be bonded... Phew..._ He pulled out of Zayn, hearing a grunt of discomfort from the beauty, before he got up and began putting his pants back on looking down at him as he slowly began to move. Crawling on all fours the tiny boy tried to get into a standing position.

... Zayn acted like an omega... And Liam felt a little pity. The beta trembled, there were tears swimming in his eyes and seeing them gave Liam the feeling of getting punched in the gut. He knew how vulnerable and weak omegas were, that they can't handle too much and need someone to give them a good after care. They needed to be cuddled and praised after mating... he shook his head. But Zayn wasn't an omega. He was a beta. _A cheap beta-whore_. The beautiful beta finally managed to get into a standing position and he took a mid step forward, like he was having a hard time to stand straight. Liam hated the urge he had, to go and support him, hug him... praise and cuddle... NO! _Liam Payne does not cuddle_! EVER! And there was and even less chance that he'd cuddle with cheap whores... not even when they were as fit and pretty as Zayn... The black haired boy ran a hand through his hair before he bend down to put on his pants. Liam grimaced at the sight of his tense back and frowned when he heard something that sounded like a whimper.

 

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered in a harsh voice holding his shirt in his hand, not turning to look at the alpha.

 

"That desperate are you for money? To not go to jail?" Liam could only answer. All he wanted was hurt him, make him feel like garbage... make him feel like little Lili... Even through all his insides screamed at him not to do it. He had to. He couldn't let Zayn get under his skin... _Not again..._

 

"The last thing my mother needs is to see me behind bars" Liam saw his fists clench around the shirt, just like he had predicted; now he hated himself... But hell, the stupid martyr act wouldn't work on him, not when he knew just how Zayn really was...

 

"I will give you a choice" Liam said, completely disliking the fact that he had to speak to Zayn's turned back. "And fucking look at me when I'm talking to you, Zayn!"

His back tensed even more, and after a deep sigh he turned around. His dark amber-honey eyes were so tired and lifeless and filled with tears that, when they looked at Liam he felt like he had just been punched in the gut... Several times... Hard... And he wished the beta hadn't turned around. There he was, Zayn Malik, the dream and nightmare of his childhood, looking beautiful and at the same time so vulnerable... a big part of Liam wasn't so sure that it was an act after all...

 

"You can say no and I will show the security footage to the police and you will rot in jail..." Zayn's jaw tensed, "Or you can marry me..."

 

"Don't make jokes with me!" his voice was ice cold and filled with venom instantly.

 

"I'm not joking. I have to be married for six months and I'm not about to go asking the stupid rich whores that want me for something like this..."

 

"Then why me?" he demanded, the cold look of his eyes being temporally shadowed by curiosity. Yeah, by now Liam didn't even know anymore...

 

"Because sex its good" he said and his eyes moved to the with Zayn's cum stained carpet, yes that was a perfect present for his dear stepmommy... "I know you get along with Niall, Ed and my sisters enough to live here for six months... and because you're a worthless low-life loser, so that would piss my dear grandfather off and also because you will be a lot cheaper than any other whores." Liam shrugged his shoulders like it was the simplest explanation on the world. Zayn just looked at him like he had suddenly grown another head. Then, when he saw that the alpha was completely serious about this, his expression turned wary, he was probably thinking about the pros and cons of, what really was his only choice.

 

"What would be in it for me?" he questioned running a hand through his face.

 

"You will be my husband, get the fancy clothes, get to use the cars, the house... I will make a premarital contract so you can't touch any of my money, you will be seen in public as what you are... but only for six months..." his eyes moved around the room, clearly not having any idea what to do, before something lightened up inside of them and pure determination spread over his face.

 

"I'll only do it under three conditions" Liam raised his eyebrows.

 

"And what makes you think you can put down any kind of conditions?" at this he fucking smirked at him!

 

"You need me! You made the fucking mistake of telling me that you wouldn't go for anybody else... big business man you are..." he mumbled under his breath and Liam wanted to choke him for that, but his curiosity beat his urges and he only awaited for Zayn to finish "Anyway... they are not about your money, don't worry..." he bit his lip and sighed "I want you to be faithful, if I'm going to get married, even if it's just for your own fucking gain, I won't be having you gathering whores around... if you want to have fucking sex you come to me. I want no one near you while you're wedded to me!"

 

"Possessive much?" he shook his head.

 

"No, but I have my reasons..." he began twisting his shirt with his hands "The other two... I would like you to pay for my mother's cancer treatment and..." he groaned, looking away and even in the dark Liam could see his flustered face.

 

"And what?" the alpha took a step forward, a lot more curious for his sudden shy behavior than anything else.

 

"She won't ever forgive herself if I marry just because... I want you to fake in front of her. I want you to act like you actually care about me... I need her to think that this is real...!" that didn't work for Liam, even with the way he was he hated lying more than anything.

 

"What will she think when everything's over after just six months?" at this a dark, sad smile made appearance on his face.

 

"That won't be a problem..." he said mysteriously and lifted his eyes to meet Liam's "So...?"

 

"Be ready Zayn, we'll be traveling to Vegas to get married in a week!"


	8. ~~~~~ Cover ~~~~~

Heeeeey!

 

So, some of you may have already seen the cover(s) to this story, (The ones who checked out my blog!) but for the ones who haven't, here is it (here are they)! (I did them myself! :D)

If any of you are good with fanart or stuff, it would make me really happy if you'd create something for this fic :)

Yeeeeeah, ok. That's pretty much it!

Enjoy the next chapter!

 

~ Any :**

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu!
> 
> I'm back from the underground & I wish you guys a belated Merry Xmas & A Happy New Year! :D  
> I'm currently looking for a temporary Beta reader, so if any of you are interested, please contact me! 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments! They were really encouraging! I loved them all & we actually made it over 100 comments & this is not even the tenth chapter of something... You are so amazing & I love you & I thank you so dearly for that! :*
> 
> Now, have fun with the extra-long double chapter, that isn't Beta-read and probably horrible...

**Chapter seven – Issues**

 

 

 

At the moment Louis Tomlinson, omega supreme, was not amused.

Not only would his best friend leave him in another few minutes to go off and marry some stupid, arrogant, overly rich, handsome alpha, that didn't even know that Zayn was an omega, but also his own alpha had forbidden him to get any closer to Zayn than arm distance, and that was only allowed when the two of them were not alone!

Like... What the fuck, man?!

He barley knew Harry for five days (of which he had spent three in heat) and he already showed that he was a extremely jealous asshole and Zayn was the main target of his jealousy... Though, admittedly he was the sweetest, most charming and stunning men the omega had ever met (not, that Louis who was currently throwing a bitch-fit 'cause Harry wouldn't let him say goodbye to Zayn, would ever admit that... EVER) The omega cursed his heat that had made him give into the alpha...

 

 

 

 

 

_The omega had been having the most awful day._

_At first he had missed the bus in the morning and had to walk all the way to work, then it had started to rain and by the time he had made it to work he had been completely soaked. Then the kindergarten had been out of tea, meaning he had to drink the awful shit that they mistook for coffee, then one off the children, a little girl named Tiffany, had peed all over his lap while he was holding her and then he had met the gigantic alpha of his dreams and gone into heat... fuck. Louis hated heat!_

_Well... he had hated it until the alpha of his dreams, Harry Styles, fucked him through it._

_Though, Louis first impression of Harry had been, that he was a overly dominant, giant creeper._

 

_The second the stranger curly haired alpha had stepped into Louis view, the caramel haired omega had started to produce slick._

_The handsome man just stood there and starred at him while the seconds passed and Louis' panties began to dampen._

_Then the alpha finally tore his eyes away from Louis, leaving him with the feeling of desperately wanting to get his attention back. The alpha was his, Louis' aroused-omega-brain decided. He shouldn't stare at any other omega. No one was as pretty as him anyway. Other bitches didn't deserve the handsome alpha._

 

_Thankfully Louis common sense wasn't completely gone yet. He was glad Niall and Zayn were still with him, otherwise he probably would've jumped the alpha's bones and rode his knot dry... But Niall and Zayn wouldn't let this happen! They knew there was the potential danger of Louis and the alpha accidentally bonding._

 

“ _You two...” the alpha suddenly looked sharply at Zayn and Niall, “OUT!” both omegas looked at each other. Louis tensed a little but he didn't worry. His friends would never leave him alone in a state like this... right?!_

_WRONG!_

_The two practically jumped up from the bed, leaving Louis lying on the bed dumbstruck, with slick wetting his trousers and a boner showing in front of his pants._

_Niall clenched the Harry Potter book in his hand close to his chest as he and Zayn passed the alpha._

_He growled and showed Zayn his teeth as he passed him to close... Of course he did... As a beta he was a possible threat to the alpha... though they both got out safely and Harry slammed the door shut after them. Effectively locking them out of Zayn's room and away from Louis._

 

_The omega starred at the door with wide eyes. …THE FUCK HAD JUST HAPPENED? Had his bitches really just left him alone with this disturbingly handsome creeper...? FUCK! … But Louis would bitch about that later... His revenge would be horrible!_

_The alpha turned to look at Louis again and slowly came closer._

_The closer he came the wetter Louis got. He could smell him. His manly, dominant, alpha smell. Louis wanted to bathe in that smell._

_The alpha kneed on Zayn's bed next to Louis, stretched out his arm and stroke the omega's face._

 

“ _So pretty...” he mumbled. “You smell amazing... so sweet... so desperate... I've been looking all over for that smell” the alpha told him in a deep, husky voice._

_The omega squirmed._

 

“ _Alpha...” he keened. The curly haired alpha grinned. And let his hand travel down to Louis' croch._

 

“ _Louis... Tell me your full name, love” the alpha commanded. Louis squirmed._

 

“ _Louis William Tomlinson, alpha...” Louis breathed obediently, waiting to get a praise for being a good boy. And Harry gave him what he needed. He kissed Louis forehead._

 

“ _Good boy.” Harry told him. “I'm Harry, Harry Edward Styles, sweetheart. I'm gonna take care of you...” Louis keened, “Are you wet, Louis love?” the omega nodded with a sad whimper and began to wiggle, trying to get more comfortable in his dampened trousers._

 

“ _Yes. Can you please make me feel better?” Louis asked sweetly._

_The alpha nodded and his hands began to travel down to Lou's trousers and opened them up. The omega lifted his round bottom and Harry pulled the trousers down. After he was done Louis laid there in only his shirt and a pair of blue cotton panties. The alpha looked down at Louis and the pretty blue-eyed boy starred back at him. Slowly the alpha leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the omega's lips._

_The brunette beauty's response came immediately. When Harry pulled away Louis let out a distressed sound._

 

“ _Want more, alpha” Louis told him sweetly. Harry smiled and placed another kiss on Lou's pink lips._

 

“ _... And you're gonna get more sweetheart...” Harry told him, smiling. He leaned down to Louis once again, gripping the hem of his shirt. The omega understood and lifted himself up for a short moment so Harry could pull the shirt over his head. Louis let out another distressed whine when he realized that Harry was still completely dressed._

_His panties were wet with slick and even though, Louis wasn't in heat didn't mean that he wasn't desperate... This kind of desperation could only be caused to an omega without heat by their soul mate. Somewhere deep inside Louis knew that, but he didn't really let himself think about it._

_The alpha instantly knew what his small omega wanted, in a flash Harry undressed himself down to his boxers. He could also feel the overwhelming desperation that Louis felt. He wanted to fucking breed the pretty omega, right now!_

 

_"Love... did you... have you ever...?" Harry's voice sounded so rough already... Louis nodded, yes. He had been having sex before. A family friend had taken his virginity and had taken care of him during his heats... The alpha let out a angry growl.And grabbed Louis' member through the wet panties._

 

_"You won't ever have sex with anyone but me again, Louis love, only I am allowed to touch you!" Harry whispered harshly and scratched the back of Louis' neck with his teeth. The omega could only nod. He wanted to be fucked! Goddammit!_

 

_Harry let his hands wander down and slowly pulled down Lou's panties. When the omega naked, Harry got up from the bed and starred down at Louis, with a facial expression that made it seem like he just saw the face of god._

_He let his hands wander over the omega's body, his small tummy and wide hips that were clearly showing, that he was ready to be impregnated and mated, his stunningly, sapphire-blue eyes were staring into Harry's and small whimpers left his mouth. Harry couldn't help it when he leaned down and kissed Louis again, before turning him around and lifting him up so he was on all fours and Harry could see his beautiful, slick-covered, broad bum. He used his big hands to push the cheeks apart so he could get a good look at Lou's slick leaking, glistening bumhole. The alpha couldn't help it when he bend down and licked along the omega's hole, gathering his juices on this tongue and savoring his taste._

 

_"You taste so good, love" the alpha told the squirming omega. Louis nodded. Yes, he was good. he was a good boy. "You know, sweetheart, there is something good about you not being a virgin" Harry murmured, Louis turned his head a little to look back at the alpha with a questioning look in his eyes, "I don't have to be all sweet and gentle with you..."_

_And suddenly there were two large fingers plunged inside of him. Louis let out a moan. It wasn't really painful, but it didn't feel that good either... Louis had fingered himself before, and he knew that was normal, but also, Harry's hand and finger's were really large. The alpha pulled them out and pushed them back in, until Louis relaxed, that's when he started scissoring them until the omega moaned, before pushing a third finger in and repeating the process, while Louis produced more and more slick. When the alpha was satisfied with Lou's wet- and open-ness he pulled his fingers out, earning a protesting whine from the omega._

 

_He pulled his boxers down and used the leftover slick on his fingers to lube himself up before a aligned his cock at Louis' slick hole._

 

_"Do you want the real deal, love?" he wanted to ask Louis, even though he was sure he wouldn't have been able to stop himself anymore. Louis nodded and Harry pushed in. After that it all happened really fast. The first moment Harry was inside of him, Louis felt it._

 

_Suddenly the room was a million degrees hotter and he every sensation was so much sharper._

 

_Harry noticed it too. It would have been hard not to with all the pheromones that Louis was suddenly giving off._

 

_Heat._

 

“ _Are you - oh fuck!” the alpha stilled and groaned._

 

_Louis just made a helpless noise and sunk forward until his face was buried in the pillow and his legs were spread as far as they could go, he almost made a split._

 

_His brain seemed to suddenly be completely empty. Only his instincts were talking and controlling his body. The omega whined._

 

“ _Fuck me. Alpha. Please. Please. Please! I need it so - aah!” Louis felt a harsh, sudden string on his butt._

 

“ _Shut up” Harry growled and brought Louis in a position that made his back ache and he felt like he could break._

 

_God, it felt so good! “Moremoremoremore, please, more.” the omega chanted._

 

“ _Mine. You’re mine now, little Omega. You couldn't get my dick out of you even if you wanted to. And you don’t, do you, Louis? Can you hear yourself, the way you’re begging for me? Do you want me to fuck you harder? What will you do for it?”_

 

“ _Yes. Yes, god, anything. Anything!” Louis was desperately humping the mattress by now, trying to get all friction he possibly could._

 

“ _Will you let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours after I’m done with your hole? Fuck, you should see yourself, Louis love, the way you take me in so easily.”_

 

“ _More! Please more!” Louis sobbed because Harry was still moving too slow, plus he was missing his prostate and Louis knew it was on purpose!_

 

“ _Little slut” Harry muttered affectionately in his ear. A single stroke of his cock was all it took for Harry to make Louis come with a loud scream. The small Omega had never cum so hard in all his life._

 

_Though it wasn't enough._

 

“ _Come inside of me, please, alpha, please... I need you to. Need your knot... It hurts, I need it so bad it hurts.”_

 

_Harry chuckled low and dirty into his neck as he finally picked up the pace._

 

“ _You know, I've fucked omegas in heat before, but I don’t think any of them have been near as desperate as you.”_

 

_And then he finally started to fuck Louis hard into the mattress. Lou was hard again, he heard his slick make a squashing sound every time Harry moved in and out of his leaking, desperate hole. By now he didn't even need to move to get the soaked sheets to rub up against his small member._

 

_Harry pushed his knot into Louis and came with a groan, the sensation of the alpha's knot expanding and his cum filling Louis bum hole was probably the best thing the omega had ever felt. The omega came three times in the first twenty minutes on Harry's big knot._

 

_Harry loved the feeling of Louis tight hole clenching around his cock. The alpha licked the sweat off the omega's neck. “You taste so good, sweetheart, I could fuck you all night.”_

 

_Louis whimpered happily at the thought and took a hand off the pillow to slide underneath himself because he was so hard again. It hurt and he needed to come again now! And if Harry was not going to do anything about it, then he would do it himself! ... or so Louis thought..._

 

“ _No!” the Alpha snapped, gripping Lou's wrist and squeezing until it hurt a little. “Wait for me like the bitch you are.”_

 

_The naturally sassy and bitchy omega whimpered again and didn't even try to pretend that the display of dominance that was coming from the alpha didn’t turn him on._

 

_About thirty more horrible minutes passed, when Harry stroke and praised Louis, gave him as much psychological omega-after care as humanly possible, before his knot was down enough to pull out. Now, thankfully alpha's had one hell of stamina when omega's around them were in heat, and his cock was hard again within only a few more minutes in which he played with the beautiful omega's entrance. And Harry decided that he was ready to go again. He pulled Louis up easily by the hips and placed him so, that he was on his knees with his hands braced against the wall above the bed. “Ready, love?”_

 

_He didn’t wait for Lou's reply, before he started to move again, even harder than before. Louis could feel every inch of the alpha deep inside him, rubbing his come into the walls of his body. It was enough to make the omega come again with a groan and a shudder._

 

“ _You really are something...” Harry’s hands were on Lou's chest, scratching and pinching his nipples so hard it hurt and Lou’s toes curled. “You’ve come five and I’ve barely even touched you...”_

 

“ _More” was all that Louis could say, his voice scratchy and rough._

 

“ _Tell me” Harry commanded with a decisive snap of his hips. “Tell me how good it feels to have my dick in your big, tight bum, Louis.”_

 

“ _So good...” Lou breathed, pushing back on Harry, trying to get him even deeper. “You feel so big, alpha... you’re splitting me open, stretching me... Your knot - oh, fuck. I can feel your cum inside me. I want more. I want you to fill me more.”_

 

_Harry laughed again before pulling Lou's head back roughly by his hair and fixing his teeth in the joining of neck and shoulder. He was moving so fast and hard that Louis knew he would be sore in the morning and didn't care as he listened to Harry’s balls slap against his bum._

 

“ _Scream for me, little omega” Harry whispered harshly as he griped Louis small cock tightly. Too tightly. Oh it hurt so fucking good!_

 

_It was all just too much, Harry's knotted prick and calloused hands and sharp teeth. So Louis screamed._

 

_He screamed with every thrust and it was't even faked! His throat was rough from an endless litany of “more” and “Harry” and “fuck” and then Harry bit down on his neck and there was just a wordless howl as Lou's fists slammed into the wall, his vision became white and multiple orgasms rolled through his small body. Making Louis come completely dry for more than one time. It hurt! It hurt like a fucking bitch and Lou couldn't even make out where the pain came from, but it suddenly was all over his body. The omega was completely over stimulated, but even though everything hurt, it felt good at the same time._

 

_When he was capable of thinking somewhat straight again, and the pain had ebbed off, he felt Harry come again inside of him. He could feel the wetness inside of him as Harry's big knot pulsed and shot his semen in his hole. Lou shuddered, getting aroused again... the horrible curse of heat... “Oh.”_

 

“ _That’s about nine now, Louis, and you’re still hard. Do you want more?”_

 

“ _Please, Harry, please.” He’s lying shaking on his stomach on the wet sheets and Harry's solid weight on his back._

 

_The alpha yanked at his hair. “Did I say you could call me by name? Call me ‘master’ or 'daddy'... whatever rows your boat, I guess, and I’ll call you ‘princess'... or 'love'... whatever... Do you understand, Lou-Love?“_

 

“ _Yes, daddy...”_

 

“ _Good, now do you want me to fuck you again?”_

 

_Harry was still hard inside him, his knot expanded, pumping Lou soo full. The pheromones the omega was giving off, and the taste of his sweat ensured that Harry lasted as long as he did._

 

_Lou squeezed slightly. “Daddy...”_

 

_Harry digged his nails into the flesh of Louis’ bum and rolled them over, before pushing the omega back until he was sitting on his knot, facing away from him. “Try to turn around, love. I wanna see your face...”_

 

_It was obvious. At this point Louis would do anything Harry said, so he worked himself around on the alpha's knot, until he was staring down at Harry’s handsome face._

 

“ _Show me how much you want it. I want to watch you fuck yourself down on my dick.”_

 

_Lou was tired and sore but he was so close to scratching that itch deep inside, and truthfully at this point he never wants to stop. He starts to move, slowly at first, then faster, carefully not to lift himself up too high, cause then Harry's knot would've tugged at his rim, which was quite painful. He twisted down onto Harry's cock as far as he could and still wanted more, wanted Harry to give him more, but true to his word the alpha just laid back and watched him move with a smirk._

 

_Louis hand moved one of his hands to touch himself. All his orgasms didn't do that much to relieve the heat, but at least they were something. The alpha stopped him again, grabbed his wrist and brought Lou's hand to his mouth. He sucked two fingers between his lips and sucked on them languidly, while watching the omega’s frantic movements. It was enough to make Louis' whole body shudder once again as he came, with only very few drops of cum on Harry's stomach, relatively dry again. By now the omega was done. He was tired and wanted to be cuddled and praised, but he didn't stop moving because Harry hadn't finished cumming yet and he wanted to be a good boy and make HIS alpha finish first._

 

“ _I’m going to fuck your mouth later,” he informed Louis, sounding completely casual, like he was talking about the weather instead of sex. It was not fair that Harry sounded so casual, while Lou was going insane. “I’m going to hold your head by your hair and I’m going to fuck your mouth so deep that my balls will hit your chin... And when I come it’ll be straight down your throat.”_

 

_Louis whimpered again. His hole and member were completely over-stimulated, but Harry was still stuck inside of him... He put a hand on Harry's chest for leverage as he grinned against the alpha so he can feel his hipbones digging into his flesh. “Yes, daddy.”_

 

_Harry's eyes fluttered shut, his hands gripped so hard, they would surely leave bruises on Louis' hips as he dragged him down harder onto his dick. “You feel so good, Louis love!” His eyes snapped open and he grabbed Louis at the back of his neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. It was the first time they kissed and it felt like an electric shock. Harry bit Lou's lip so hard it started bleeding a little, when his final spouts of cum shot into the omega that was now, after searching for so 'long' (at least to Harry who was used to always immediately getting what he wanted) his'. Louis moaned and collapsed boneless on top of the alpha, completely happy with himself._

 

“ _Ten.”_

 

_Lou nodded weakly. He couldn’t speak, but he could almost think again, this wave of heat was over._

 

_He knew Harry could feel his half-hard erection when his knot was down enough and he pulled out, followed by a flow of the mix of Lou's slick and his cum. Harry’s hand moved along his own torso to where their bodies had been joined mere seconds ago. He made a tutting noise when he pulled his hand back up, completely covered in white. Harry's seed, Louis knew, from where had leaked from his fucked-open hole, simply too much to be kept in._

 

“ _You were so good, Lou... So beautiful...” he murmured, pressing a cum-covered finger to Louis' lips. The omega gladly accepted the digit into his mouth and moaned at the taste._

 

“ _I meant it when I said that you’re mine. You belong to me now, little omega.”_

 

_Louis' eyes snap open in shock and Harry's finger slips free of his mouth._

 

“ _Is... is that okay with you?” the alpha asked uncertain for the first time since Louis met him._

 

“ _Yes.” is all the omega could say in reply because the answer was so clear and easy. He had been mounted by other alphas and they had never felt anywhere near as good or right as Harry. He knew that wasn't just his heat talking._

 

_The gentleness disappeared from Harry's face._

 

“ _Good.” His hand slipped down to Louis' leaking hole again, but this time instead of just touching Harry wormed two fingers in. “Now let's see how good you can be, Lou. I want at least three more orgasms from you, sweetheart...”_

 

Yap, and that was how Louis had ended up like this... Oh, as soon as he would get a chance to talk to Zayn he would rip his fucking ass open!

No one left Louis to bond with and extremely attractive psychopath and got away with it, because Louis Tomlinson was a bitch!

And payback was a bitch, and Louis' revenge would be horrible!

 

 

 

 

 

**_~*~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

If ten years ago someone would have told Liam, that he would be marrying Zayn Malik... He would've had a heart attack in that second. Now... now things were a little different. They were currently sitting on Liam's private jet, traveling to Vegas.

 

The alpha was working, as usual, trying not to look at Zayn who was sitting across the hallway, quietly listening to music while looking out through the window. Something about his behavior made Liam antsy and filled him with an intense unknown feeling that, honestly, he had no idea how to deal with, and it freaked him out.

 

It was like a part of him was happy to see the beta suffering, to make him feel what he once felt... but then, there was another part, that somehow had grown stronger over this past days, forcing him to care, to try to bring back the happy boy he had once known, to make him go back to being that strong headed, arrogant rich idiot, that did everything to stand his ground... to make this vulnerable and broken person disappear and have Zayn back...

 

Liam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

 

After that night the Alpha had told Zayn that he no longer worked for him, that he had the rest of the week to attend his own businesses and get ready to leave with everything done. Liam had expected him to run back to his mother in no time, but instead of that he went to his (Niall's) room and didn't come out at all.

 

He would have starved if Niall hadn't brought him food.

 

He still remembered the little chat he had with Niall after the first day. He had told him that Zayn was sick and that had this lost expression on his face, like he was struggling to keep it together and keep going. He had asked, if Liam knew anything that could have caused that and the alpha told him the truth, what had happened between them and what was about to happen.

 

Of course Niall being Niall he gave him a disappointed glare that gave Liam the chills. It was the first time the Irish omega had looked at him like that. With Ed (and Harry once he had come out of the room he and his omega Louis had been locked inside for four days), things had gone around the same, but being the practical people they were, they both understood why marrying Zayn was the best choice if he wanted to keep his money.

 

On the weekend Zayn had come out of his retirement and went to visit his mother. Sustaining his promises, Liam sent a special care unit to pick up Mrs. Malik and transfer her to a health care facility specialized on cancer treatment. He could still remember the moment he went there to sign some papers. It was Saturday morning and Zayn was walking out of his mother's room.

 

"I need you to wait here Mr. Payne" said the nurse taking the papers the alpha had just signed and followed her lead inside a office. In that moment he turned to look at his right where he found Zayn resting his back against a wall. At first he couldn't read his expression because he had his head ducked and his hair covered his eyes, but then he must have sensed the alpha's stare, because he lifted his head letting his eyes find Liam's, the minute the CEO returned his gaze Zayn let out a long sigh, like he had been holding it out for a long time, and then he smiled, the first real smile he had ever graced Liam with. Liam shuddered noticing the strength of his gratitude. It was wrong how thankful he was, given that Liam was doing this to get his own gain but the beta didn't seem to care. He cleaned his throat and walked close to the alpha.

 

"I- I already told my mother about us.... she believed me, she hopes to meet you when we come back" he said quietly, lowering his gaze making that happy gleam his eyes had two seconds ago, disappear. Liam had no idea why, but that felt wrong and the only thing he wanted was to take him by his shoulders and shout at him to be happy again... something was seriously wrong with him.

 

"I'll schedule something..." the alpha shrugged. Would Mrs. Malik recognize him? She had never been mean to him, she had acknowledged him... Liam didn't know how things were going to be once he visited her.

 

The CEO rested his chin on his hand, looking through the window. The next Monday Zayn had come back completely different, a lot like he was at the beginning, the first days that he had worked for Liam. Maybe the whole depressed-ill thing was a facade but the alpha was beginning to think that he was just that good at hiding his problems and emotions from everybody else...

 

"Will you make me wear a tux?" Liam suddenly heard him asking, Zayn's soft voice tearing him away from his thoughts. The alpha frowned amused at his question, turning to look at him, he had his big honey-gold shimmering eyes focused on me while he raised a delicate eyebrow.

 

"Yes" Liam said simply, smirking when the petite beta grimaced "I have a reputation to uphold, Zayn, it's bad enough that I will marry a nobody. I don't need your ugly old clothes that look like you got them from charity to make things worse" the alpha saw his jaw tighten at his words.

Low blow, Liam knew that but he hated Zayn for making him this confused about everything, so insulting him was his only way out, okay?!

 

"Fine" the beta cleaned his throat after passing his hand through his hair "What are your plans for today? Get there, sign the papers and come back or..."

 

"We'll stay the night" Liam interrupted him "What's a wedding without a wedding night?" the alpha heard a faint rush of breath being sucked in deep by Zayn. Yes, the last time sex had been good but the alpha had this weird feeling of wrongness, He was determined to make it go away or he wouldn't stand six months of it... Thinking that he had nothing else to say Liam turned to try to work some more.

 

"Where are we staying?"

 

"Caesar's Palace" the brunette answered not meeting the beta's intense gaze, pretending that his work was more interesting. (Now, please excuse me if I say something wrong, but I have been to Vegas only one time and me and my parents were staying at that hotel XD)

 

"Have you been to Vegas before?"

 

"About three times"

 

"Huh... it's my first... is it really as awesome as they say?"

 

"It's not bad..." Liam sighed frustrated, not being able to read his papers in peace, he couldn't concentrate because he was waiting for Zayn's next question, what was going on with him? Suddenly he was all chatty and curious...

 

"Do you gamble?" the alpha turned to look at him at the unexpected seriousness in his voice, his eyes were stern and a little darker, like that question was some sort of test. Why would he care if Liam gambled or not?

 

"I like poker" the brunette CEO shrugged "But I usually play it with Ed or Harry and we don't use money..."

 

"That's good...!" the black haired beauty smiled and then, like he hadn't been harassing Liam with questions, he put his earplugs back on and turned to look out the window... what the fuck was wrong with him? Hating that apparently he was the one getting ignored now, Liam looked back at his papers and decided, that he couldn't work now, so he took out his phone and began going through his mails, frustrated about having the beta taking over every little part of his head...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One of the reasons Ms. Meyer was around was to keep an eye on them.

Not because they were bad or anything, but because they tended to do some crazy stuff. Everybody knew that Ed and Niall had first become friends, because – one : they loved pranks and stunts, & second : because they got an understanding for each other.

 

So, when they were kids Ms. Meyer had been the only one to keep them in line, like a teacher. Well now that she had gone to visit her son for a week, and Zayn and Liam had gone to Vegas to get married, Ed was the one in charge of the house, the personal and the girls, Nicola and Ruth. Not that Ed hadn't done this before, given that Liam traveled at lot, they were used to it, but the main difference this time was that Harry's new omega was also around... and that made things a little hard for all of them.

 

Over the years Ed had never really interacted with Harry's flings, then this little omega, Louis came a few days ago and began living here, making Ed's current life a little nightmare, playing one prank after another, Harry could hardly keep him in line, and sadly when the alpha wasn't around (which he currently wasn't since he had to work from 9am -3pm) no one could really keep the little bitch in line.

 

Well he at least spent time with Niall which made him kind of easier to handle, after a lot of working hard, Niall was now at the same reading level of a second year elementary school student... Ed was so proud of his omega, everyone had been speechless about his improvement... Everyone except Ed, maybe. He claimed to have always known, that his Nialler was a miracle-worker. The omega slowly began to get a higher self-esteem and began thinking that maybe he wasn't that stupid after all, and maybe Ashton would acknowledge that. We would have to anyway, 'cause omega or not, Ed was ready to kill that little sucker if he kept making his sweet baby insecure.

 

Right now Ed was finding hard not to laugh, because what was going on in the house was something the red haired alpha hadn't imagined happening at all. First, things had started normal, the maids keeping out of Ed's way, claiming that he had two left hands and that he shouldn't be around anything breakable; the cook and Ed's cousins, Nicola and Ruth, making plans for the meals of the week including ice cream and pizza; and Ed working on the company's accounting stuff and doing some homework with Niall that Zayn had left for the little omega to do... that was until Louis began throwing another bitch fit, driving Harry's car around the backyard, almost running over the maids...

 

Bad mistake, Louis...

 

The main event of that whole staff vs. Louis war, was when Nicola got in the picture after Harry had made the chef cook some healthy rabbit food because of Louis... if there was one thing that Ed knew, is was that is was bad to mess with anything that had to do with his younger cousin's food, Nicola ate healthy, but like every kid she loved burgers and junk food every once in a while, and denying her that was a big mistake... Something Louis would have to pay, even though it had been Harry's doing...

 

"I told you, you would regret making me eat bunny food!" she said before storming to her room leaving me with a very mad Louis... But com'on who wouldn't have been mad being completely soaked in motor oil and feathers? Right when Ed thought Louis would throw another fit, the little omega began laughing. He laughed so hard he fell to his knees and had to hold his tummy. The maids and Niall who had witnessed the whole scene began laughing with the omega and even Ed couldn't suppress a grin. The red haired alpha thanked god that Ms. Meyer wasn't here, or she would've killed all of them, Nicola included.

 

"Are you okay Louis?" Ed managed to ask, looking at him before turning to the staff, addressing them all except for Niall "The shows over! Go back to work, everyone!"

 

"Yeah, yeah" they mumbled, going back to the house with their smiles firmly in place. Niall meanwhile threw himself at Louis and the two of them rolled around on the dirty ground, happily. Ed smiled softly when Niall let out a cute little sneeze because one of the feathers on Louis tickled his nose. After a little while of watching them getting each other dirty, the alpha helped both omegas up. Louis looked down at himself and then at Niall.

 

"We can't go inside the house like this, can we?" asked the brunette omega cutely, still looking at himself and grimacing.

 

"I don't think the maids would appreciate cleaning again after you two" the alpha shrugged.

 

"It's their fucking job to clean after us!" Louis crossed his arms, making himself look more important. Ed shook his head, slowly walking backwards towards the house, grinning "Close your eyes, you two" the alpha smiled turning on the running water hitting both of them right in the face.

 

"Ahhh!" Niall and Louis yelled, hugging each other, trying to avoid the cold water as Ed sprayed the water all over them, cleaning the dirt. When they were finally clean enough Ed stopped and was about to blurt a whole line of apologies to Louis and his omega who were trembling from the cold water, until he heard their laughs... watching the omega's white teeth flash, mostly Nialls, that beautiful happy smile of his made Ed freeze in his spot not being able to tear his eyes from his little blond angel "I don't think is fair that we're the only ones completely soaked" the alpha blinked not getting what Louis meant, still stunned by Nialls beauty, until he snatched the hose from his hands and pointed at him... oh oh...

 

"Louis... I don't think that..." the alpha tried, taking a couple of steps back knowing that the water was really cold and that it wouldn't be as fun to be the one wet, also seeing the small smile playing on Louis' and mostly Niall's lips kind of got in the way of Ed's brain functions making him fight a smile too, but Lou wouldn't have any of it .

 

"Oh, one more thing..." he pressed his finger in the gun releasing the water spray, Ed turned giving him his back covering his face and letting out a little scream because - yes... it was freakishly cold, but at the same time, the alpha couldn't stop laughing with the omegas, because they were laughing too, and not a cruel laugh, but at real one "You're my friend now, mister Niall's Alpha, Ed. Call me Lou!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why was he pissed? Zayn had tried to be nice to him and get to a least some sort of friendly conversation, but he had barely answered any of his questions, not looking away from his work sheets, which made the omega feel like he was intruding on his job and he had to shut up and go back to his music, which in turn gave him heavy headaches.

 

Since this whole bonding thing had happened, Zayn had felt his inside ache constantly, but the worst had been the massive pain he had felt, when Liam had shoved him back to his room after they had mated, denying the omega the required aftercare and praise that every submissive needed to desperately from his alpha. Zayn hadn't been sad about is, but his eyes had still produced tears, making him cry for a whole two days, until his eyes had been completely red and itchy and he had fallen asleep from exhaustion... Though, as soon as he had woken it had started again... The whole thing had lasted roughly two days, and it had probably only gone away, 'cause Niall had come and comforted him, giving him the all the cuddles and comfort that the omega had needed so desperately from his alpha. To say Zayn was scarred didn't cover It one bit. He had only had sex with this... - now his – alpha once and he had been a mess afterwards... What could possibly happen to him it the process repeated itself? And what if Liam found out about him being a omega? For health reason Zayn couldn't take his suppressants anymore, which left him stuck with a bottle of scent-neutralizer and birth-control pills. The omega knew, after taking his suppressants for so long it would take quite some time, until his body would bounce into being a omega. His heat... his first real heat... wouldn't come for at least another six months... six months in which he had to be married to Liam... With some luck the heat would only hit him after getting divorced from the alpha... He would surely be able to find someone who would also break their bond, without letting Liam know...

 

Zayn had practically sold his body, the only thing he had promised himself that he wouldn't do, not even with how desperate he had been, the omega had always thought he stood above that... apparently he didn't.

 

How could he face his mother right away, if some hours before he had been opened up like a freaking whore for some asshole? The omega just couldn't. Zayn bit his lip, remembering how the pain and anxiety had lead him to that stage where he was just available, there to be fucked, begging for it and wanting the pain that had come with it... The omega was afraid of that feeling, being utterly lost and hopeless, hitting the only exit that was given to him, not caring if it was a mistake or not.

 

Now I was in this mess kind of regretting his choice, but after seeing his mother smiling and completely taken care of for the first time in years... those doubts were put to rest, he couldn't step back from his part of the deal.

 

Zayn somehow was grateful to Liam, he had expected maybe some chemo and a nurse, given that he had made clear that he didn't like Zayn for anything besides sex, but he had found the best clinic and had paid for the best care which the omega knew would make his mother's last months alive way better... After the omega had seen that, he had decided that he would make an effort for this to keep going at least until his mother died.

He knew that she still had only a couple of months left to life, but the omega got his hopes up, thinking that maybe, in this center she would have a chance... But Zayn still told himself that he only needed to know that she was resting in peace to make his move and disappear from that place to try to find some reason to keep going... Or not...

 

The seat-belt sign lit up letting Zayn and Liam know that they were about to land.

The black haired omega took a deep breath... in a couple of hours he would be a married, bonded, mated omega, Liam was going to want his wedding night and he honestly had no idea how he was going to make that happen, being completely terrified of his own actions, slick and body around him.

 

The omega shoot a glance in his alpha's direction, his handsome brunette alpha was looking out the window, thoughtful and serious. Completely absentmindedly he licked his lips.

Even after everything Zayn still thought Liam was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. His face was outlined by the sun that shone through the window, his eyes catching and reflecting the light that shone in a magical combination of chocolate and gold; his hair looked soft and light. He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans, the first time Zayn ever saw him this casual and he honestly loved how he looked. Suddenly feeling self conscious he though about his old clothes, his thin and for an omega overworked body and his creepily sharp face... no wonder Liam wanted him to wear something better to be in public... the worst thing was that the omega knew that he had no right to feel like this because for him, this whole thing was a business transaction and he would never see him as something more than a fat nothing... His headache got worse... Zayn didn't want to think how thinking of that made his heart ache too.

 

The plane landed and the two of them walked outside into the strong heat of Las Vegas. Zayn took a deep breath before he felt an arm slid around his shoulders and a pair of lips caressing his ear making a shiver run through his entire body. He smelled his alpha so close to him, his inner omega keened.

 

"If I have to act in front of your mother, you have to act in front of the paparazzi... now smile" he spoke making the omega look around spotting a few people with cameras, frantically taking pictures of them. The omega closed his eyes and swallowed before giving them his brightest smile and letting himself sink into Liam's embrace... of course this was just business...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oky guys! Finally! A double chapter, just as promised!  
> Sorry for the long wait, I'm still waiting on my beta, so don't be surprised if you find like a thousand grammar and spelling errors in there!  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> …. Damn! I just realized I actually wrote 16 world pages... o.Ò … weird... 
> 
> ~ Any :*


	10. Wedding night... deluxe?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu!
> 
> Sorry I'm a little late guys! I was really busy getting by driver's licence and I just forgot to update, even though the chapter was already fully written on my lap top... The good news is I got the licence! (yay!) the bad news is I drove around NY with my mom yesterday and I almost ran some poor guy over... o.Ò (sorry unknown man :O)
> 
> A massive thanks to "JocelynBarro" who has offered to beta-read and help me with the story! :** And oh-so-fantastically beta-read this chapter! I feel it's gonna be great working with you! :**
> 
> ALSO! Thanks to "suckmeslwtty" for the amazing Fan Art's that she created for the last chapter! They R awesome and I put them above this chapter so U can check them out! :**
> 
> &&&& a huge thank you to everyone who left a comment on the last chapter, I know it took me a while to write it and I understand that you are even more concerned now that I have a second story to attend to, but please have some faith in me and trust me when I say, that "Payback" will always be my first and at the moment most important story & I'll not abandon or forget it! 
> 
> Okaaaaaaaaay, now enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> ~ Any :**

******** ****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter eight – Wedding night... deluxe?!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think I'm going to throw up," said Zayn, as he leaned on Liam's side and hugged his stomach, moaning. Liam sighed,annoyed, and ran a hand over his face; he knew that he could have stopped this but, as always, he had let his crazy emotions get the better of him and he ended up like this-with a drunk, sick, _ready-to-pass-out_ husband and the realization that his long desired wedding night was  _not_ going to happen.

 

"We'll get to the hotel soon, so don't you dare!" the beta made a weird –  _gross –_ sound, before he emptied his stomach all over Liam's pants. "Shit! Zayn!" the alpha jumped as far away as he could inside the limo and thought about how the fuck they had ended up like this...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_"Wow_ _,"_ _breathed Zayn as they stepped inside the hotel. Liam raised his eyebrow in a arrogant manner and smiled at the beta's amazed expression. He had thought that after having the life a lot of kids wanted as a child,_ _Zayn_ _wouldn't be so amazed by wealth anymore, but apparently he had been mistaken._

  
_"Yeah, it's pretty cool." he found himself reply_ _ing_ _while they walked to the reception_ _desk._ _"Reservation for Liam Payne_ _,_ _" he told the young beta-lady_ _,_ _and she started typing right away._

 

_"Yes, Mr. Payne, the 'Nobu Penthouse Suite_ _,'_ _right?" asked the receptionist, totally checking him out. Liam smiled at her like he usually did when this happened, but for some reason her red cheeks and flirting demeanor didn't amuse him like_ _normal_ _. Liam nodded and she handed him two key-cards._

 

_"Have a pleasant stay_ _._ _" The alpha nodded again at her, took the keys_ _,_ _and walked to Zayn, who had changed his childlike smile for a somber expression._

 

_"What?"_  

  
_"Nothing..." he sighed, turned around and walked over to the waitress that carried a tray_ _of_ _champagne around_ _the_ _hall to greet_ _guests_ _with a full glass of the pearly substance_ _._ _"Thank you_." _He took one glass and drained it in_ _a_ _gulp. All Liam could do was watch him with his eyes wide open._

 

_"Didn't know you were a drinker_ _,_ _" the alpha said_ _;_ _he knew that the champagne brand they had in this hotel was a strong one._

 

_"Can we go to Suite? I need a shower_ _,_ _"_ _Zayn_ _said, raising his shoulders and taking another glass from the waitress' tray. Liam shook his head, walked to the lifts_ _and took his bags with him_ _;_ _he heard Zayn follow him and didn't have to turn around again before he reached the lift button and pushed it. "So... at what time are we gonna do this?" Zayn asked coolly, looking at his glass with a completely emotionless expression once they were inside._

 

  
_"At nine, we still have a couple of hours. Maybe if you want to eat something?" he was already shaking his head before Liam had even finished talking_ _._ _"Then do whatever the fuck you want_ _,_ _just be ready in time!" the alpha groaned. He hated that stupid expression on the beta's face and_ _also the fact_ _that he had turned him down so easily. Luckily the lift came to stop and they got out. Liam found_ _the_ _entrance to their penthouse suite soon enough and they got in,_ _without Liam_ _sparing a look at Zayn. The alpha honestly had no idea why the beta pissed him off so_ _fucking_ _much._

 

  
_"Great view..." he said finally smiling as they stepped inside the living room, looking through the huge windows_ _that showed t_ _he awakening city until he saw that right on the left side of the large window was a equally huge bedroom with a big king-sized bed... the only one in the whole penthouse suite. Then he took a deep breath and drained the last of his champagne before storming out to one of the restrooms._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Were they very expensive?" murmured the beta, looking at Liam while the alpha cleaned his pants, practically growling because they were his favorite slacks. He tried to glare at Zayn, but the beta's fucking beautiful wide puppy-like eyes banned him from doing it.

 

"Yes, but don't worry about it; I have more than enough money to buy a thousand of them." Liam sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for that night to end soon.

 

"But I like your ass in those..." Liam's eyes widened at this, seeing Zayn drowsy with his head on the window, his eyes barely open, and a lazy grin on his lips.

 

"I knew you were checking me out" –  _Busted! –_ the alphacouldn't fight the light chuckle that bubbled up inside him, knowing that in this state Zayn's defenses were completely down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

_"I hate suits_ _,_ _" Liam turned his head away from the TV when he heard Zayn's voice and saw him emerge from the bathroom in his new, white suit. Liam's mouth dropped ope_ _n, watering_ _at the sight of Zayn's_ _dark_ _skin contrasting with the white shirt the alpha had chosen for him along_ _with th_ _e cream colored jacket_ _;_   _his only thought was about what he would do to the small beta later that night. Once the alpha stood and took a closer look at Zayn his insides twisted in a weird way and he found himself trapped in his dark brown with warm honey-shimmering eyes._

 

  
_"Deal with it_ _,_ _" Liam managed to choke out and turned to look at himself in the mirror in hope that Zayn hadn't noticed how much he affected him. Who would have thought that his eyes could turn even more mesmerizing? Liam blinked, noting the lack_ _of_ _the beta's reply, only to see his reflection, clearly checking out his behind._

 

_"Zayn... are you checking me out?" Liam couldn't stop himself from mocking the dark haired boy._

 

  
_"… n-no_ _,_ _" he answered as his face turned into a pretty shade of red before he stormed to the bar and went for yet another drink._

  
_"I'm beginning to think that you want to be drunk when we sign the marriage-papers_ _,"_ _the alpha walked until he was right behind his Pakistani beauty, noting his tense shoulders and his troubled expression._

 

_"It's completely normal for a groom to be nervous before signing the papers." He smiled with glassy eyes, confirming Liam's suspicion that he was indeed a little tipsy. "Let's go!" he began walking to the door._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Can you walk?" Liam asked as he stepped out of their car, glad that his pants didn't look  _that_ bad, because Zayn hadn't eaten a thing since they had got on the plane last night, which meant the beta hadn't eaten for almost twenty-four hours.

 

"Of course I can!" the small beta raised his chin and emerged from the limo. Once he was out he turned to see the hotel's fountains in all their glory "Can we go look at them?"

 

“And risk you drowning? No thanks, I'm too young to become a widower." Liam took Zayn's hand and pulled him inside the hotel; he could practically feel Zayn's pout. Sadly once they reached the lift, the alpha saw that there were at least another five people inside and that Zayn had somehow freed himself from his grip and was now leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. "Hey, hey no sleeping yet!" Liam grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

 

"Shut up... 'm tired!" he mumbled. Liam rolled his eyes, praying to the lord for strength, because he had to keep himself from screaming at his newly wedded husband in frustration. Liam knew it was the only way, so he ducked down and put his arms around Zayn's waist, hugged him hard and lifted him onto his shoulder. That's when he finally got a reaction out of the drunken beauty "Liam! Put me down!"

 

"I don't think so, babe," Liam stomped back over to the elevator, glad that this time there was only one person, a elderly omega woman on the inside. "Ma'am," the alpha greeted with a nod, like he wasn't carrying his husband on his shoulder.

 

"Good evening," the omega woman replied with amusement in her eyes. "And good evening to you too," she said looking at Zayn.

 

"Hi..." the small beta mumbled, not lifting his head from Liam's lower back and ass. The simple thought of Zayn being that close to him was doing a lot of things to Liam's body, and he was glad that the woman got out on the second floor, before she could notice his increasing erection. "Liam... Liam... please... put me down..." sighing the alpha did as asked, but the minute he placed Zayn on his feet, the beta began to stumble so much that Liam had to hold him steady. "Ugh, I hate this..." he mumbled resting his head on the alpha's chest.

 

"Should've thought that before getting drunk!"

 

"I wouldn't have been able to do it while I'm sober..." his voice was so low that Liam almost wasn't sure if he meant to hear it, or if Zayn was talking to himself.

 

"Come on," Liam sighed and pushed him through the door when they reached their penthouse floor. The alpha opened the door and Zayn walked right to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and came back to the couch where he let himself drop with a content sigh like a sack potatoes. "Drink." Liam told him, grabbing a water bottle and holding it above Zayn's face until the beta frowned and opened his eyes. Then he slowly sat up, took it, and swallowed the water in one gulp. "Off to the bed now."

 

"… you're so bossy!" the beta pouted childishly before he stood up and walked to the bed while he took his shirt off. Liam let out a breath and undressed himself until he was in nothing but his boxers and wife beater. Then the alpha followed hisfreshly wed beta-husband; he found him in the bedroom. Liam let out a small chuckle seeing Zayn battling with his trousers. The alpha went over to stand in front of him, pushed his hands away and opened Zayn's pants, letting his fingers momentary linger on the beta's soft tummy, watching him hold his breath before he let his hands drop. "D'ya want me to strip for you?" Zayn asked and raised an eyebrow.

 

"What?" Liam looked at him completely confused.

 

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?" Zayn sounded annoyed and frowned. He looked like he was trying to explain something really, really complicated to a little kid. "It's our wedding night. You made it pretty clear that you wanted sex... I'm sticking to my part of the deal." Liam let his eyes travel down to see that Zayn was just as turned on as him... but that didn't make it right.

 

"Zayn you're drunk…"

 

"So?" he got up from the bed and took a step closer to Liam. "I'm also really, really  _horny_ and all you did was lift me up and put your ass in my face... I don't think that's fair at all!" their faces were almost touching and even if a decent part of Liam wanted to stop because he knew, that Zayn would never act like this if he wasn't drunk, the bigger part of him was getting painfully aroused by seeing a little glimpse of the confident Zayn he used to know.

 

"Look..." the beautiful beta huffed before he grabbed Liam's head, tangled his fingers in the Alpha's hair and shut him up with his eager lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_After another awkward ride on the limo they arrived at the small chapel. Liam got out and waited for Zayn to join him at the entrance._

 

_"Let's do this!" the beta said in an attempt to sound careless and went inside. The place was the less cheesy-est place the alpha could find from London, no crazy cupid signs or huge ornaments; it was intimate and not as hideous as most other Las Vegas chapels. A nice place for a marriage like this._

 

  
_"Well hello there_ _,_ _" purred a voice from Liam's right_ _,_ _just as they went inside. The alpha turned to see a middle aged african-american man, no doubt a beta_ _,_ _looking at the two of them_ _._ _"You must be the future Mr. and Mr. Payne."_

 

  
_"In flesh and blood_ _,_ _" smiled Zayn and took the hand the man was offering to him._

 

  
_"Good evening, I'm Father Michaels and I will marry you tonight_ _._ _" Liam mirrored Zayn's actions as they crossed the small chapel and walked towards the altar_ _;_ _he did not like the lustful glance that the man gave his beta, so, like a complete_ _ly_ _irrational human being, the alpha let his possessive side take over and he ended up hugging Zayn's waist, practically gluing the beta to his body. Of course the dark-beauty was too busy taking yet another glass of champagne to really notice that._ _One could say that Liam was curious what kind of drunk Zayn was; so far he was a lot more talkative and accessible. "Do you have your own witnesses?"_

_"Nope," chuckled Zayn "Not even my mother knows I'm here right now... you have someone, don't you?"_

 

_"Well, yes. Elijah! Caroline! Get in here!" a blond petite woman walked in, directly in the direction of the altar, followed by a huge dude; they were alpha and omega, without a doubt._

 

  
_"Would you like to be ou_ _r_ _witnesses?" asked Zayn smiling at them._

 

_"Of course, handsome," grinned Caroline. Liam rolled my eyes, of course no one could deny Zayn anything when he put on that smile._

_"So, when do we start?" Liam questioned and raised an eyebrow._

 

  
_"We can start right now," said the Father, “Please turn to look at each other and take your hands_ _._ _”_ _T_ _he two of them did, and Elijah and Caroline came up behind them_ _. It_ _was weird, how even if it should've felt like a business signing, a feeling of excitement rushed through Liam's body. The alpha tried to tell himself that it was the realization, that he was getting married - that it had nothing to do with the beautiful Pakistani beta standing in front of him, piercing him with a pair of gorgeous dark with honey shimmering eyes._

 

  
_"You're nervous," spoke Zayn, a smile in his voice and on his lips, it wasn't a_ _n_ _amused or mocking one, just a simple encouraging smile that disarmed completely_ _._ _"Don't be_ _._ _"_ _H_ _e squeezed the alpha'_  s _hand_ _._ _"I won't leave you_ _."_ _S_ _omehow Liam wanted to yell at him that he wasn't like this,_ _that he was only doing this_ _because he was concerned Zayn would run away and he wouldn't get his money... that simple thought terrified the alpha. What the fuck was Zayn doing to him?_

 

  
_" Ready?" Liam and Zayn nodded, not untangling their hands or breaking their eyes away from each other. "We are gathered together on this beautiful evening to share with Liam James Payne and Zayn Javadd Malik as they exchange vows of their everlasting love..." the rest of his speech was lost to Liam_ _;_ _he was hypnotized by Zayn's beautiful eyes._

 

  
_He knew this was dangerous territory for him, but being around Zayn made any rational thoughts disappear. He despised the beta for that, he hated that even though he knew what kind of person Zayn was – what he was capable of – he wanted to meet him all over again, he wanted to know how he ended up like this, he wanted to know who he was now... and that was not right. Liam had heard the expression 'curiosity killed the cat' so many times, hadn't he? "Zayn Javadd Malik, will you take Liam James Payne to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today,_ _tomorrow_ _and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_ _W_ _ell something was not right about that question; it sounded too cliche and a little too simple... but, who was Liam to judge? After all, this whole thing would be over in six months._

 

  
_"I do."_ _S_ _omething shone inside his eyes as his face took a solemn expression, like he wanted to let Liam know that he was serious about this._

 

  
_"And will you, Liam James Payne, take Zayn Javadd Malik to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today,_ _tomorrow,_ _and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

 

_"I do." Liam choked out, shocked over the strength those words seem to carry, once he said them._

 

  
_"Please, sign the papers." Father Michaels said pointing at the altar they were standing in front of, where the witnesses had already signed_ _. O_ _nce they did, he continued talking. "By the power in_ _v_ _ested_ _in me by the state of Nevada, I proclaim you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom_ _,_ _" not caring how his actions would look, Liam took Zayn by his neck and clashed his lips to the beta's, trying to let him know how mad he was about all the shit he made him feel, the confusion and weird feelings,_ _and_ _that_ _they_ _weren't even supposed to be there. Zayn answered by tangling his fingers in Liam's hair, taking everything the alpha was giving to him, until they heard a small cough to their right._

 

  
_"Sorry_ _,"_ _mumbled Zayn, and_ _he_ _moved away from Liam_ _._ _"Is that all?" the beautiful beta looked at the Father who was not-so-subtl_ _y_ _glaring at Liam._

 

  
_"Yes_ _,_ _that would be all_ _,_   _handsome, the payment is already done, so you may go off and celebrate your honeymoon; surely you'll be staying in Vegas for the night?" Liam nodded, took Zayn's hand and pulled him away, eager to get to the hotel and celebrate their wedding night._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Liam groaned when Zayn's hands found their way to his crotch and began massaging it. Maybe he wanted to do the right thing, but by no means was he a saint, so he decided that Zayn also wanted this and had no right to stop him. The alpha moved until he was able to push his husband back to the bed, before he climbed over him, straddled his waist and ducked his head to suck a mark right next to the light-pink mating bite on Zayn's neck, eager to make one again. Zayn moaned and buckled up his hips as Liam sucked in his breath.

 

"Liam..." Zayn sighed and wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist, pulling him closer. Suddenly Liam could smell it, the sweetest smell of all. Slick. Zayn was producing slick. Liam hid his face in the crook of Zayn's neck, incapable of thinking of anything other than the sweet friction of their bodies rubbing against each other and the perfect smell that came from Zayn. The little beta had obviously taken pills to be able to produce slick. A lot of sluts that Liam had fucked though the years had also done this, but never ever had any of them smelled as good as his Zayn. Even though Liam was surprised Zayn had actually taken these meds, he didn't question it. The smell was too good. The alpha was sure no omega could smell better than his Zayn. He knew. He had smelled Niall's slick before... But Zayn's smell was completely different... Better... Liam knew he needed release, but he was sane enough to know, that he wouldn't fuck Zayn in this state. He just couldn't do it.

 

"Please, Liam, just..." the beta begged, frustrated from Liam's lack of initiative, but honestly the alpha was lost and didn't know what to do.

 

He had thought that Zayn would go straight to bed and fall asleep, leaving Liam in peace to figure out what was going on inside my head. He had never imagined this...

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_"Can we go see the Celine Dion show? Please?" Zayn asked and grabbed Liam's arm once they were inside the limo. "It's my first vacation in more than a decade, can we go see something? I mean, we're already leaving_ _tomorrow._ _" Liam thought about it and decided that it wouldn't hurt to do some touristic-stuff._

_"Fine." the alpha pressed a button next to him which was meant to talk to the driver and told him,"take us to the Caesar's Hotel Colosseum, where the Celine Dion show is."_

  
_"And then we could go and see the fake Eifel Tower and the fake Statue Of Liberty and..." Liam closed his eyes, knowing that for some reason he would let Zayn guide them through tonight._ _It_ _was going to be a long night..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Liam groaned when Zayn's hands were suddenly inside his pants, stroking him. The alpha put his right hand on his beta-husband's waist, trying to regain control, but Zayn beat him to it and pushed against him until they were turned around so that Liam was the one lying beneath him and Zayn was the one straddling him. Liam could only moan as Zayn's strokes became faster, not giving him a chance to think at all.

 

So this was what sex could be like when Zayn was cooperating and not being a vulnerable mess... damn that thought gave him a reality rush and made him realize, that - if after the last time they had sex, Zayn had ended up locked in his room for days. After this he would probably end up worse or he would hate Liam completely for letting him do that. The alpha knew it wasn't fair, but his brain had left the building and left him to only being able to think with his feelings. And his damn gut was telling him that if he wanted to get to really know Zayn, he had to stop... even if he was  _this_ fucking close to release.

 

The alpha shook his head and tried to make his body cooperate with his will, before he pushed Zayn off and changed their positions once again. Then he yanked down the beta's tight pants and wet panties-a pair of orange cotton ones, he noted. The only thing Liam could think of to make Zayn sleep was to finish him off, so the alpha took the small beta's cock in one of his hands, while his other hand traveled further down and began to caress Zayn's wet hole. Zayn hissed and let his head back on the pillows and spread his legs further. Last time he hadn't let his control slip enough for Liam to see him like this, but now there was nothing stopping him and Liam loved every second of it. The way his eyebrows arched with every new sensation, his darkened, now almost black eyes that kept focus on him, his lips forming silent pleas for release, his shaking hands grasping at Liam like he was a lifesaver. The alpha wanted him like this at all times, without control, completely open to the moment.

 

"Liam... oh... oh yes... please... oh God..." Liam smirked at his babbling; Zayn was a loud one in bed. The alpha pushed two fingers in Zayn wet hole and moved them around until he found Zayn prostate. The beta's hips were moving, riding Liam's fingers and meeting the hand wrapped around his cock and then he made the filthiest, most arousing sound Liam had ever heard and came his fist, shouting out loud, shooting his seed over both of their stomachs. Liam ducked his head and kissed him until he came down from his high and became practically limp on the bed.  

 

The alpha got up to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom in order to clean the small beta and give him some aftercare. He knew Zayn didn't need it, since he was a beta and not an omega, but his instincts forced him to in a way they had never done with any other person he had ever slept with. Liam cleaned the already half-asleep beta off and threw the washcloth aside before he slipped into the bed and under the covers, which he spread over Zayn's naked body. 

 

"Now you sleep," the alpha murmured and brushed a black strand of hair away from Zayn's eyes because he loved to get lost in them and for this reason nothing should cover them.

 

"Like I said... bossy" Zayn chuckled sleepily before he lifted himself up to look Liam straight in the eyes. "Why do you hate me? Or not like me or something..." his voice was so low and raspy that Liam knew he was more asleep than awake, but he answered him anyway.

 

"Because you make me become someone I stopped being a long time ago..." the alpha kissed Zayn's forehead, already hearing his faint snoring. He let out a breath and cuddled Zayn in his arms, the way alpha's usually cuddled omega's after having sex with them, stroking his hair, caressing his skin. Giving him omega-aftercare without even realizing it.

 

He had two options now. Number one - let things just go their way and stay in danger of awakening old feelings and deal with the consequences when the six months were over... Or, number two - get the hell away from him, keep him at bay, mistreat him and never let him forget that this whole deal was strictly business. That way Liam could remind himself that same thing and keep his feelings as far away as possible.

 

"Complicated much?" The alpha smiled to himself as he let go of Zayn and ran a hand through his hair in full knowledge that a sleepless night awaited him, because he could not go through this again. He had to make up his mind before dawn...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The omega groaned, slowly opening his eyes, just to close them again right away. His head pounded so freaking hard that it was painful just to be awake. His small body was exhausted, like he did a super hard workout just before he went to sleep... his eyes shot open and he sat up slowly, every part of his body ached. While he thought about this, as his mind went straight to the sex the night before. He looked down at himself. Yes, he was naked, but he didn't feel any pain in his bum or stickiness from cum or slick, which wasn't right if sex had been part of last night's activities. Surely Liam wouldn't have cleaned him up or given him any after care; the alpha hated him...  _His_  alpha hated him...

 

A pain shot through Zayn's chest and brain, but it was gone before Zayn could even figure what it was... the secret-omega looked around, finding the room deserted, he bit his full, pink bottom lip, trying to remember last night's events.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_" My mother has always wanted t_ _._ _o visit Las Vegas, but my father had other plans which of course didn't include us." Zayn told his husband without taking his eyes from the show, "I wish she could be here..."_

  
_" Here_ _,"_ _the omega turned to look at the alpha who looked positively exhausted and Zayn really had no idea why. Liam was handing him his phone "Take a video and show it to her when we get back." The omega nodded eagerly, feeling a lump in his throat. He recorded the last bit of the show and turned to Liam when it was over, only to find the alpha smiling lightly. Zayn turned the camera off and handed him the phone before he looked around, suddenly yearning some alcohol. The omega was not much of a drinker, and he couldn't really take his alcohol very well, but he knew the effects the booze had on him. It made him a little shameless and it gave him the courage to get_ _him over his_ _ever-present urge_ _to_ _do the right thing... the exact stuff he needed to survive this trip..._

 

 

 

"Of course," Zayn growled, running a hand through his hair, knowing that last night he hadn't thought about the consequences, he had just wanted to make it out alive after signing the papers. The small omega moved to stand up only to have all the memories of last night coming back to him. The whole hand and finger job thing was coming back to him... the first good step he and Liam had taken in the direction of normal sex and he could hardly remember a thing about it... perfect...

He sighed, remembering that Liam had told him, that he wanted to go back to London early today so he got fully up, went to his bag, took out some clothes and went to take a quick shower in the amazingly huge bathroom. Once the omega had his teeth brushed, was clean, shaven and smell-neutralized, he got out and walked to the living room only to find Liam sitting on the couch surrounded by paper work, his laptop, and a cup of coffee.

 

"Glad you're up, I was beginning to think I had a corpse instead of a whore for a husband," the alpha said without looking at him. The secret omega sighed. 

_Yes, his six months of hell had officially begun.._


	11. Call me Cinderella!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the 'get well wishes' guys, I love you!
> 
> & Thank you sooo incredibly much for the Bookmarks and Comments and Kudos, you people are sooo amazing! 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader 'JocelynBarro' for the awesome work on this chapter! - You're awesome! :*
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Any :*

**Chapter nine – Call me Cinderella!**

 

 

 

 

 

New York. New-FUCKING-York!

 

Zayn looked around, unable to get rid of his goofy smile. He had the right to be excited, considering that he was currently in the most amazing city in the whole wide world for the first time (yes, I may be a little biased, but c'mon, it's my home-city we're talking about!). Not even the reason behind his visit in New York was enough to wipe it away.

 

' _Or_ _maybe it is',_  the omega thought as an ugly grimace spread on his face. They were here because they had a mission, first he would get a new wardrobe, then some crazy beauty-people would make him less hideous – the omega was not sure if those words were Liam's or his own – and lastly they would attend a charity dinner, where he would meet Liam's grandfather and his stepmother... not terrifying at all.

"I'm not sure about this," Zayn spoke, seeing the intimidating entrance of one of the most prestigious beauty salons in the city. It was huge, stylish, and everything Zayn wasn't. The omega bit his pink bottom lip and looked over at Liam, the handsome alpha he looked like he belonged in this place.... belonged somewhere Zayn didn't... now more than ever and the small golden piece of jewelry resting on his finger became heavier.

"Well suck it up, it's part of the deal." Zayn rolled his eyes at his husband's oh-so-encouraging words.

"Come on," being the gentleman he was, Liam opened the door for Zayn and practically shoved him inside, and fuck, the inside was even worse than the outside. It all way  **too**  damn luxurious.

"Mr. Payne!" cheered a blond woman, obviously a beta, walking up to greet them. The way she looked at him made Zayn feel like a wall instead of a person: just nonexistent. "It's so good to see you! The usual?"

"No, thanks. Today I'm here for someone else," said Liam and lifted a arm to wrap it around Zayn's shoulders. "I present you – Zayn Malik-Payne, my husband." The pitiful look that bitch threw at him was enough to give the omega the strength to be proud of who he was. He would bet the biggest problem in her life was what color her fingernails should have next... and she looked at him like he was nothing?!  _'Guess again sweetheart!'_  


"Evening," Zayn said, raising an eyebrow, looking at her from head to toe; she was all fake. There was no natural beauty in her at all.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malik-Payne." Zayn almost laughed at the small twitch of her eyes when she said that. "Andy will be here soon." With that, she turned around and walked back to the reception desk **.**  


"Well somebody just won a bitch fight," chuckled Liam in a low voice. The omega shrugged even though his insides wanted him to jump Liam and soak him in his scent, just to show that stupid beta woman that she couldn't have Liam. He was Zayn's! His alpha! His mate! And oh my god, what was wrong with him? Liam didn't belong to him! The alpha didn't know they were bond-mates... Even worse... He didn't like Zayn. The omega sunk his head and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Liam!" they both turned around to look at the man that was approaching them. He looked about Liam's age, maybe a bit older, and was blond and quite feminine **-** for an alpha, anyway.

"Andy," smiled Liam and took the man's hand to shake it. He let go just in time to cover up his ears when the most high pitch yell Zayn had ever heard came out of Andy's mouth. The small omega's eyes widened and he starred at the excited alpha ogling over the slim golden wedding ring on Liam's hand like it was the eighth wonder of the world.

"Is this what I think it is?" his eyes moved around before they slowly came to rest on Zayn and a sweet smile appeared on his lips.

"Andy, my friend, this is Zayn, my husband, Zayn this is..."

"Nice to meet you," Andy interrupted Liam and walked to Zayn to give him a big hug. "We need to talk. I think I know what to do with you and for this moment I just want to get to know you!" he said excitedly, without letting the omega go. Completely stunned, Zayn looked over at Liam who had a deep frown on his face... that was not a good sign. "Liam, you wait here, Zayn will come when he's ready!" Andy commanded.

"What? Why?" Liam asked, completely gobsmacked.

"Because I say so!" smiled Andy **.** He took Zayn's small hand and pulled him away further inside the building, all the way until they were at what Zayn thought were his personal quarters. "So," Andy made him sit on one those special hair dresser seats and turned him to the mirror. The omega really tried not to wince at the look of his reflection.

"So?"

"I do like your hair long but I think I can make it look better," he commented. "Do you have anything against having shorter hair?"

"Not really, I have it like this just because I cut it myself and it's easier like that." The omega shrugged and looked down at his lap. It was hard to talk about shit like this to a fancy hairdresser.

"Don't worry, I will make it look great and I will tell you how to take care of it." He took the scissors and spun Zayn's chair around so he was facing away from the mirror. "Then I will give a little shape to your eyebrows," he chuckled probably noticing the panicked look on the omega's face. "Just a little bit, don't worry, it doesn't hurt as much as people always say... and then I will give you a great relaxing facial care mask, a pedicure, a manicure and a waxing, just for the fun of it." He smiled, while Zayn looked like he was about to jump up and run away as soon as he heard the word 'waxing'. "And I won't let you look at yourself until you're done!"

"Why?" the omega frowned.

"Because I saw the look on your face when you looked at Liam and when you looked at yourself in the mirror... we all have our issues, Zayn, but I can assure you, I know what Liam sees in you."

"...Thanks," Zayn murmured, keeping his gaze down. "How long have you known each other?"

"Around ten years," Andy smiled "We met when I started to work here and Liam was brought in to... well, to make him presentable for the high society." Zayn nodded, thinking that being some rich man's bastard must have been hard for his alpha "And you? What's your story?" Andy asked while he started working on the omega's hair.

"Ugh... ahh... just call me Cinderella," grinned, thinking that it was a perfect story for the press.

"Oh that is so romantic... and what do you think Liam saw in you?" luckily he was right in front of the small omega and Zayn could see no malice behind his words, just plain, honest curiosity.

"I think that... I'm just what he needs..." that was the truth, after all.

"Good answer, it will do perfectly for the press," he chuckled. "So... why the need for change?"

"I'm meeting the in-laws tonight," the omega faked a shiver. "I've heard stories and they were not nice... not at all."

"Maybe about Mrs. Payne, she's a complete bitch, and she will give you a hard time during your little fairy tale."

"I figured as much," Zayn sighed as Andy cut a few off his black streaks. "What can you tell me about his grandfather?" the omega asked, since it was obvious that Andy knew all of Liam's family.

"He loves Liam dearly, but he doesn't agree with his way of life... and that pisses Liam off a great deal... you would think they hate each other by the was they act, but they just love to fight." Zayn smiled, thinking that at least Liam had someone, other than his friends, that cared about him and that could take care of him in return... much unlike Zayn.

"I think he will be harder than Mrs. Payne," Zayn grimaced.

"I feared you were gonna say that..." he shrugged and smiled.

"All done."

"Really?" the Omega tried to turn around to take a look at himself, but Andy stopped him. "Na na na, now let's make you even prettier and wax you and then for the clothes!"

"Fine," the omega sighed, already hating this. Zayn was lead into another room, kind of like a spa room where Andy told him to get undressed. At first the omega really, really, REALLY wanted to argue, but then Andy gave him a look and it was clear, that there was no room for argument, so Zayn undressed and was pushed onto a white spa lounger. That's when a young woman came in.

“Zayn, this is my assistent, Lou Tesdale, she's gonna help me with your beauty-program.” Zayn gave her a polite smile, which she returned, then they both got to work.

To say the waxing was 'just' horrible would've been an understatement. It was just plain, pure hell. (And Zayn didn't even have that much body hair, because he shaved himself on a regular basis.) Afterwards they did his eyebrows – which was also more painful than Andy had admitted it to be. Andy put a 'facial-beauty-treatment-mask' on Zayn's face and after that about a million different creams. Finally Zayn got the mani- and pedicure and after all that torture he got a nice, relaxing vanilla-oil bath.

The bath lasted about fifteen minutes, before Andy pulled him out, threw a towel at him and pushed him into a large dressing room. Zayn tried on a whole lot of different clothes. All of them were really expensive designer brands, like Louis Vuitton, Calvin Klein, Saint Laurent and Roberto Cavalli. They fit perfectly and somehow the omega loved each and every one of them.

It seemed kind of bizarre how, after only a small chat, Andy managed to know him well enough to find exactly his style of clothing... until he finally handed Zayn a black suit by  _Saks Fifth Avenue._  


"Are you sure I should be wearing this now?"

"Yes, Liam called me and you're late, so you'll be going straight to the party!"

"Ugh...I will vomit on him again... and this time I don't think he'll forgive me... not a chance at all!" the small omega sighed, hearing a loud laugh on the other side of the curtain.

"You threw up on him?"

"All over his favorite trousers... for a moment I thought he would kill me, but he simple sighed and cleaned himself. That was my first near death experience!" Zayn joked, still surprised about the lack of action from Liam that night.

"Wow, seems like he really does love you then..."

 

'HA! A _s if..._ ', Zayn thought sarcastically. He shook his head and began to dress himself. It was a black tux, with a tie and all. The omega felt so stupid, uncomfortable, and totally over dressed.

"Can you help me with this?" the omega asked, holding both ends of his tie in his small hands as he emerged from the dressing room, only to find Liam instead of Andy standing right in front of him. Zayn froze, not having any idea of how he looked and being overly self-conscious.

"What are you doing here?" he asked nervously, seeing that his  _the_  alpha was just looking at him with a deep hunger and possessiveness inside his eyes that made Zayn's whole body shiver.

Liam took a couple of steps forward and Zayn had to force himself to stand still instead of running back into the dressing room. The omega despised him for this. Normally he lived his life without giving a simple thought to his appearance, not really caring... until he came around, now thanks to the handsome alpha, his husband, in front of him the black haired secret-omega was feeling like a completely insecure high school girl.

Liam only stopped when he finally was so close that he was past the omega's comfort-zone. He took the tie out of Zayn's and and began tying it around the small omega's neck. When he was done he just cupped Zayn's face without a word and kissed him slowly, intimately, in a way that nobody had ever kissed him... and then, when he ended the kiss, he didn't move back an inch, but looked deep inside his eyes.

"Beautiful," the alpha whispered.


	12. Liar, Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen days... Again... -.-'... Well, at least it's done now... And it's really kind of loooong x.x 
> 
> Writing this chapter was kind of a bitch... IDK why... I also almost fell asleep... Which doesn't have anything to do with the suspense&excitement-factor of this chapter (I promise!), but the pain medics I've been taking since my accident... They just make me sooo god-damn tired! :/ Though, I think it's the longest chapter yet... 17 pages... OMG... x.x
> 
> Anywaaaay, this chapter is (once again) not beta read yet, I'll exchange it with the proof-read version as soon as my beta's done!! :)))
> 
> Also - has anyone heard or seen the new 'Little Mix' song/video where they collaborated with that Japanese band? What do you think about it?... It's got to be the first 'Little Mix' song EVER that I actually hated. I mean, I didn't like some of their songs before, but I really hate this one... I think they were awesome in the past few years but now I kind of fear that they'll only get worse from here... :/
> 
> Okay, enjoy the chapter! =)))
> 
> ~ Any :*

**Chapter ten - Liar, Liar**

 

 

 

 

 

Niall and Louis were currently sitting on the couch in the large living room and read ' _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ '... Well, Niall was reading, while Louis was listening to him and playing a game on the Samsung Galaxy S5 that Harry had gotten him. ( **A/N :** **Yes, no iPhone. I had the iPhone 4s until about two weeks ago and now I have the Samsung S5. I gotta say, I'd never EVER use a iPhone again. Samsung ROCKS! ;P** ) 

 

" _... Bat... no one el-se ca...red that... Profi... P-r-o-f-e-s-s-o-r Lupin - S roobes were pat-ched and fra-yed.... Hies next few less-ons were just as in... int..._ " Louis looked over his new phone at the book page Niall was reading on, found his fellow omegas line and then decided to help Niall out a little.

 

"Interesting" the brunette omega exclaimed and gave Niall a soft smile. Louis really liked Niall. Something you he couldn't say about Ashton... Niall gave Louis a bright smile and carried on.

 

" _... interesting as the first. Aff-ter... Bo-gas... Bog-arts... they stu-died Red Caps, nasty little gop-lin-liike cre-at-ues that lurked where-ver there had bean bood.. uhm... blood-shed..._ " suddenly Niall was interrupted by Harry's loud voice from outside the living room. 

 

 **"** I'm telling you, I don't care how much it takes! Money doesn't matter! ... Yes... Yes... God damn it, YESS! That's exactly what I want! **"** then the alpha burst in through the door, holding his own cellphone closely to his ear. He pointed at at Louis and motioned him to follow him. ' _Come on!_ ' the alpha's lips formed as he left the room through the other door. Louis looked apologetically at Niall and got up from the couch.

Niall gave him an encouraging smile and the brunette omega went to follow his pretty newly mated alpha through the door that he'd left. Niall also got up from the couch and went to put a bookmark between the pages so he'd be able to remember where he had left off. Then the omega decided he would put the book into Zayn's room, since it belonged to him and Niall didn't really plan on reading again until Zayn would be back.

The small blonde went to Zayns room and entered without knocking. Zayn wasn't here anyway, and taken that he was currently away with Liam to get married to him and to get ready for society, meet Nicholas and Jane and being formally introduced to public as Liam's husband.

The room was right a mess. After Louis and Harry had left the room after Louis' heat, Zayn had been locked up in there almost all the time. Even shortly before he and Liam had left to get married, Zayn had insisted on staying in his old room. 

Niall kind of understood this. The omega wouldn't have wanted to spent time with the person who blackmailed him into marrying him either. Though... he knew it was kind of Zayn's own fault, considering that he had tried to steal something from the house...

 

Sighing the blonde omega stepped further into the room and put the Harry Potter book into the shelf with Zayn's other books. Then he looked around and sighed again. He would have to clean this up because he just couldn't stand chaos in his home... 

Shaking his head, Niall began to pick up all the clothes that were lying around the room and just put them all into the dirty-laundry basket in the bathroom. Then he began to pick up papers and other stuff like that, that was just laying around. While bending down to pick up a paper-sheet, that seemed to be a university-acceptance-letter from five years ago  _*weird*_ he noticed something small and silver shimmering under Zayn's bed. Curiosity hit Niall like a freight train, so he threw the letter on Zayn's nightstand and got down to his knees to grab, whatever was laying under the bed. His arms almost were too short, but then he reached it and pulled it forward to him.

When Niall had it, he got up to his knees and blew the dust of, recognizing the small thing as a pack of pills. ' _What does Zayn take pills for? Is he sick?_ ' Niall asked himself and turned the pack to read the name of the pills... only to immediately throw them away, totally petrified.  _Suppressants_. Every omega in the world knew that these kind of pills meant bad news... They were illegal almost everywhere, worldwide... They made omegas sick... They... They could turn an omega into a beta... Dear god, was Zayn...? Niall swallowed and got up. He walked over to the silver pills-pack and gave it a disgusted look, before he picked it up and put it in the pocket of the blue-black Victoria's Secret yoga pants that he was wearing and pulled Ed's black jumper, that he also wore, over his bum to make sure no one would see that he was carrying something in his pocket. He would have to have a serious talk with Zayn as soon as he returned. 

With that though Niall left Zayn's room. Hurriedly sneaking away on his with black, thick cotton-stockings-covered tiptoes...

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

Louis followed Harry, who was still talking (and cursing) on the phone, up to Harry's big bedroom. When they stepped into the room Louis could feel heat coming from the floor, warming up his feet that were covered in fuzzy pink socks. Besides his socks the brunette omega wore a long black leggings, that hugged his, as Harry called it "beautiful-huge-princess-bum" tightly, a pink chop-tee-shirt and a long, black wool vest. He had all of that gotten from Niall, since Harry hadn't let his leave the grounds, since they had mated. The omega slowly crossed the room, sat down cross-legged on Harry's huge king sized bed and then grabbed one of the fluffy pillows and pulled it in his lap to cuddle, while Harry kept pacing around the room and talked angrily into his phone.

 

While Louis watched the alpha he couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was... and how annoying. 'Cause seeing Harry like this, reminded him an awful lot of how he had called at Louis' workplace, the kindergarten, two days ago and had told them, that Louis wasn't gonna work for them anymore.

The omega had been so mad. Louis had thrown all kinds of stuff at him. The alarm clock next to the bed, the pillows, the glasses off water that Harry had put on the nightstand before they had gone to bed the previous evening, pens, packets of pain-pills, the bed-side-lamp... Everything he had been able to reach. Harry had avoided each one of them and by the time Louis had ran out of stuff to throw, Harry had grabbed him, laid him over his knee and had spanked Louis so long and hard, that by the time he had been done, the omega hadn't been able to sit all day... The omega shivered at the memory. His inner omega had been in so much distress all day, just because he had 'disappointed' his alpha... The omega didn't want to feel such an awful inner tumult ever again...

 

The moment he thought that, Harry finished his phone call and angrily hung up. The alpha growled slightly and all Louis' insides wanted him to do was to lay down, push his bum up and present himself to his alpha to make him happy.

 

"Who exactly does that stupid bastard think he is?" Harry asked angrily to himself and turned around to look at his omega. Louis sat there all wide-eyed, fuckable, innocent beauty, looking at him with wide eyes. The alpha liked his lips and waked over to his omega. As Harry came closer, Louis' insides began to tingle. And then he felt Harry's warm breath on his face. ' _mhm, mint-y_ ' the omega thought. And then Harry pressed his warm, wet, plump lips against Louis' and the omega felt fireworks explode.

The small boy slowly pushed the pillow he had been hugging away and laid on his back. Harry followed him, their mouth never parting, and kneed over him. Louis wrapped his arms around his alpha, buried his fingers in Harry's hair and tried to pull him even closer, but then Harry ended their kiss with a broad, dimpled smile. He kissed Louis' forehead one more time, before he pulled back and got up from the bed.

 

"Come on, princess" the alpha said and reached out his hand for Louis to take. The omega looked at him suspiciously and frowned.

 

"Where to?" he asked and sat up again, eyeing Harry with small eyes. The alpha chuckled.

 

"Baby, can't you just once trust me and go with what I say?" he asked. Louis bit his bottom lip to suppress a smug smile and shook his head.

 

"Okay, fine. We're going shopping, alright?" Harry said, "Will you come now?" Louis made a face, trying to look like he was over-thinking and then smiled.

 

"Alright" the omega agreed and took Harry's hand. The alpha smiled at how perfectly Louis' small hand it in his bigger one and pulled his omega up and in his arms...

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~! Flash-Forward !~*~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Niall sighed, looking at their Christmas tree. Mrs. Meyers had gone to spend the holidays with her family, the cook and the maids had gone to their respective homes, the girls were both in New York with their mother's relatives, Harry and Louis were spending Christmas with both of their families at Harry's parents' place and Ed was working... again... The thing is, that today was Christmas and the blonde was sure he would spend it alone, dreaming of his family's yearly huge Christmas-party and mouthwatering dinner.

 

The omega grimaced, Liam had told him, that he and Zayn were gonna come home today and they obviously running late and by now Niall was kind of getting worried because he had heard on the news, that there had been a mayor snow storm in NY... Oh well, he kind of just hoped that Liam and Zayn hadn't killed each other, 'cause he had to do some serious talking with Zayn... ' _I guess I could..._ ' the omega began to think of something to do and then -

 

_**SLAM!** _

 

Niall jumped at the sound of the front door before he rushed to the entrance only to see Liam and Zayn glare at each other.

 

"I fucking hate you, you know that?" yelled Zayn "You are a egoistic, self absorbed asshole!"

 

"Yeah well guess what? You married that asshole and for the next six fucking months you're stuck with me!" yelled Liam back. Niall grimaced when he saw the slightly wet gleam in both of their eyes, they were hurting each other and they didn't like it, but they were too stubborn to stop.

 

"What is all this yelling?" Ed's strict voice was heard as he walked down the stairs, looking like a fucking king and Niall just really wanted to push him down and ride his knot dry right on these stairs... The last time they had sex had been too long ago... Niall looked at his alpha, his eyes full of admiration his but he kept his obstinate glare on the newcomers.

 

"Nothing, my little wife's just having a drama." ' _ohoh_ '

 

"You know what Liam? I've fucking had it with you!... I hardly survived four days like this, I can't do this anymore... I'm going to the hospital!" this said Zayn tossed his bag at Liam, successfully knocking out all air of him and throwing him backwards, before he stomped out of the house.

 

"What the hell happened?" began Ed, while Niall helped Liam to move the bag so he get stand up "... We know you didn't really get along before, but this was even worse than before..."

 

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Liam hissed and marched off to his room, leaving the entire luggage at Ed's and Niall's feet.

 

"We're not picking this up, sunshine. Let him come and get it..." Ed said, turning around to move upstairs again, probably back to his study. Niall sighed sadly and sat down at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

Zayn was fuming. He hated Liam! He hated Liam so freaking much! He hated what the alpha did to him. He hated that he made him feel like he could change, that those rare moments when he acted civilized to him meant, that maybe they could put their differences aside and get these six months over with in peace.

 

Boy he had been so fucking wrong!

 

Right after almost giving Zayn a heart attack back at the salon in New York by calling him beautiful - something no one had ever called Zayn - the omega had realized that Andy was looking at them through cloudy eyes, reminding him, that it was all for show. Then, the moment they had gotten inside the charity ball Liam had left him on his own and went off to get drunk with his friends. In that moment Zayn had just rolled his eyes and had begun to wander around, hoping to find something that could make all of this less boring...

 

 

 

 

 

_"They should make this a lot more exciting, don't you think?" the omega turned to see a black haired omega-girl looking around with a bored look on her face._

 

_"The trees and lights aren't exciting enough for you?" Zayn smiled at meeting someone rather normal around "I'm Zayn."_

 

_"Perrie" she gave him her hand and the Zayn shook it "Are you here as a plus one?"_

 

_"Yeah, I don't fit in this place..." Zayn spoke, looking around._

 

_"Judging by your more than expensive clothes, you do..." she eyed Zayn from the bottom to the top._

 

_"I got dressed to I could be a pretty arm-candy tonight. I was supposed to get introduced to my husbands' step-mother and grandfather..." Zayn looked down at the suit, knowing that his cheeks were starting to turn red while he remembered how Liam had helped him with his tie._

 

_"And that someone is husband is...?" she looked at the people close by._

 

_"Getting drunk with his friends" the omega hated how bitter he sounded, it wasn't like they actually were in some sort of relationship...._

 

_"Want to go have some fun?" she asked, opening her purse only to  reveal  a little bag full of white powder... Cocaine, Zayn was sure... The male omega bit his bottom lip, thinking about what to do, it wouldn't have been a first for him to do drugs, but Liam had threatened him, that if he didn't behave he would kick his mother out of the hospital and just pay a nurse to take care of her... Zayn could not risk that..._

 

_"Sorry, not today."_

 

_"Fine. As you wish" she closed her purse "So, are you from England too, 'cause I don't hear any american accent?"_

 

_"Ya, Bradford. But I live in London at the moment, what about you?"_

 

_"I live in London too! Right next to the  Buckingham Palace, actually. Maybe we could meet up some... "_

 

_Perrie was interrupted by an angry looking Liam, who suddenly came up behind her. "What are you doing?" the alpha demanded._

 

_"Talking?! Obviously..." Zayn bitched at him, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow._

 

_"I told you to stick with me!" Liam narrowed his eyes, grabbed Zayn roughly by the elbow and pushed him to where his fried friends were "Now stay here, and don't talk. They don't need to know shit about you!"_

 

_"Why bring me here then?" the secret-omega asked, feeling really, really pissed by now._

 

_"You know what? I guess you're right. Go back to the hotel. The driver will take you. AND don't fucking bother me anymore!"  this said he went back to his group, leaving Zayn feeling as meaningless as a fucking blank wall._

 

 

 

 

 

Zayn was still outside the house when he cane to the realization, that he and Liam were married now, and all things that belonged to the alpha, were also his', and he didn't have to walk or take the bus again. With a bright smile on his face, Zayn walked to the, with a security code sealed garage, took the keys to Liam's big black  _Mercedes M-Class SUV_  and decided, that he would spend the night of Christmas Eve with his mother, knowing that the hospital staff wouldn't mind.

 

 

 

 

 

_After Liam had so graciously ditched him, Zayn had decided, that he didn't want to go back to the hotel just yet. Besides, the hotel was close by, so the omega didn't call the driver but rather choose to walk back to the hotel by foot._

 

 

 

 

 

Zayn's face lit up with a smile when he thought of how he had walked through Time's Square at night... that of course was only until some beta-idiot had seen him roaming the streets alone, looking like a dreamy teenager and had attempted to rob him.

 

 

 

 

 

_"He tried to rob me!" Zayn yelled at the police-officer as the alpha was trying to handcuff him._

 

_"Yeah, and you almost killed him," the officer explained annoyed and pushed him against the wall to finally close the cuffs. Okay, perhaps he had taken out a lot of his frustration on the poor guy, but that didn't mean the police should take him to the department too. "It was self defense, so you'll just have to spent the night, unless someone buys you out, of course..." Zayn groaned annoyed when he was pushed in the police car, right next to the idiot that had tried to rob him._

 

_"You picked the wrong dude, mate" Zayn mumbled and looked at the poor fellow's swollen face... well, Zayn had been forced by his father to take 'Tae Kwon Do' classes after he had presented... Yeah, his father had always said, Zayn would have to learn how to take care of and protect himself, since he'd never be allowed to show the public that he was an omega (failure) and take an alpha..."I don't even have more than twenty pounds in my pockets."_

 

_"Sorry, the suit fooled me, and usually pretty omega-boys don't fight" he chuckled and pulled a pained expression. Zayn's eyes widened in shock._

 

_"How do you know that I'm an omega?" he asked. The guy chuckled again._

 

 

_"Come on, sweetheart. I could smell you from miles away..." he grinned._

 

_"What do you mean, you could smell me? You can't, I'm using scent-covering..." Zayn stopped in the middle of his sentence, when he realized, that he had bathed and all kinds of stuff back at Andy's salon... Shit! Had Andy been able to smell him too? Or even worse - had Liam smelled his scent? Panic slowly crept up Zayn's spine, and was only held of, by the robber-guy starting  to talk again._

 

_"Where did you learn to fight, buddy?"_

 

_"I've took Tae-Kwon-Do classes when I was younger." Zayn smiled, just like he always did when he could show, that being an omega didn't mean, that he was weak... "And don't let the suit fool you. I'm a gigolo."  Only now, that he spoke it out loud, Zayn realized, that he truly felt like that at the moment._

 

_"So, some crazy-ass rich chick is waiting for ya' somewhere...?! I should've tried that when I was younger..." he grinned. Zayn gave him a slight smile._

 

_"Yeah... I'm kind of a sex toy, nothing more. I'm not even sure, that she'll pay me..." Zayn _was so not about to tell the stranger guy he was gay. And he_ was glad, that his hands were behind his back and he couldn't see his wedding ring. _

 

_"Is the sex at least good?" the omega rolled his eyes, asking himself how they had both gone from almost beating each other to death, to chatting like they were old friends... weird..._

 

_"The best" the omega answered truthfully. Even after a very disturbing, kind of rape-y first time and an awesome hand-job he knew, that when they'd finally have  consensual sex, it would be really fucking good._

 

_After they had taken him to the police-department Zayn had tried over and over to call Liam but the alpha hadn't picked up, leaving his black haired secret-omega husband sitting in a fucking cell filled with druggies, drunks and other people he REALLY didn't want anything to do with. Not even the robber had ended up in the same cell as him._

_After spending the night inside a cell in the police-department, without any on the criminals inside hitting on or threatening him, the officers finally released Zayn._

 

 

 

 

 

"Fucking idiot" mumbled Zayn, glad that the hospital was nearby and that he'd finally be able to relax and spent time with his mother without Liam running around in his head all the time.

 

 

 

 

 

 _When Zayn was finally back at the hotel, he just wanted to get inside their room, shower and then sleep for the next few days. The omega's head ached, his insides were still shaken up from spending a night surrounded by alpha and beta criminals, and he was seriously pissed at the fucking guy whom he had married... things got only worse, after Zayn had entered their suite. At first the omega had a shower and all the towels were gone, then he couldn't find his suitcase and had to dress in a pair of boxers and a tee shirt of Liam and then he wanted to go to bed, only to see his alpha sleeping in the bed next to some naked beta-guy... Zayn's heart  clenched and his head began to hurt even more. He wanted to cry and scream and curse and kill the fucking bitch who had dared to sleep beside HIS FUCKING ALPHA! Zayn's knees buckled and his legs didn't want to carry him anymore. He sank down to the ground and could feel slick forming in his hole. Oh no. Oh shit no. His omega-body got ready to go into heat to present to his alpha. FUCK. Zayn had to do something before it was too late. In a hurry he crawled out of the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. He passed by a mirror and could already see his dark eyes starting to turn blue, which was normal for omegas in heat. Their eyes would turn blue, and an alpha's eyes would turn red when they went into rut. Zayn crawled through the hotel penthouse, that Liam had gotten them, trying once again to find his suitcase. His body heated up and he could feel hot slick starting to run down his bum, wetting Liam's boxers. Zayn had almost given up, when he saw it war in the corner of the living room. He crawled over and nearly ripped the fucking case open and stared to throw all his shit out, desperately to find a small pack of pills, that he had kept with him for emergencies. And then finally he found hit. His cock was hard in his boxers, his whole body was trembling with need, his hole overflowed with slick, but at least he had finally found his suppressant-pills. His hand trembled when he crawled to the bathroom and pulled himself up on the sink. Zayn just stood there on shaky legs, gripping the sink tightly and turned the water on. Then he took one pill out of the pack and swallowed it with a lot of water... He knew it wasn't smart. He knew that taking suppressants was a dangerous thing, but _at the moment_ nothing could possibly be worse then to go into heat with his alpha, who thought he was a beta and hated him AND had just cheated on him, after not even forty-eight hours of being married, being in the exact same room and his alpha's beta-one-nightstand-fling also in the room... So Zayn swallowed the pill greedily with a lot of water. Then he let himself sink to the bathroom-ground. His whole body was trembling, his bonding-mark felt like it was set on fire and all his inner organs felt like they were being squeezed by and elephant stepping on them. Slowly tears began to wet his eyes and cheeks. His body was shaken by silent sobs. His alpha had cheated on him. Liam... Liam didn't want him... '_Alpha doesn't want me...'  _Zayn's inner omega whined pathetically._

 

_Zayn didn't know how long he had been laying there on the ground, but his body had finally stopped shaking and the tears had stopped running down his cheeks. The pain in his body hadn't lessened, but he ignored it. He knew what he had to do. So the omega undressed and showered once again, making sure to cover himself heavily with scent-neutralizer, pulled on some of his own clothes (this time) and walked back into the bedroom, where Liam and his bitch where still sleeping._

 

_The omega opened up a bottle of cool water, that he had taken from the hotel fridge, stepped to Liam and poured the ice-cold water all over him, successfully waking him up in the process._

 

_"What? What?" the alpha mumbled, sitting up startled. Zayn just threw the empty plastic-bottle behind himself crossed his arms and starred at him. "Where the fuck were you?" the alpha decided to ask loudly and his sex toy of the night began to stir._

 

_"Not fucking someone else!" the omega hissed "We had a deal!" Liam frowned and looked over to his side, only to see the naked guy that had woken and had sat up looking at both of them._

 

_"Shit..." Zayn heard Liam mutter as he ran a hand through his hair._

 

 _"And you are?" dared  the naked slut to ask Zayn. The omega huffed bitchy-ly in perfect Louis-manner and simply raised his hand and showed him the finger with his wedding ring, hoping for him, that he would get the idea before Zayn would go all_ 'Chainsaw Massacre' _on him. The bitches eyes widened and he practically jumped out of bed, grabbed his stuff and was out of the room before Zayn _even l_ owered his hand._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course they had been late for their plane afterwards, and happily the next flight to London had been delayed for two hours because of the bed weather. In that fucking time they had simply ignored each other, because one couldn't stand the other's sight. Zayn hated him for leaving him alone at the party, he hated him because he hadn't answered his phone, leaving him in a cell... and he hated him even more cor cheating.

 

"I'm a fucking idiot to think that he would stay true to his part of the deal!" Zayn scolded himself, feeling worse by the second. Hadn't he already felt enough like a whore for doing all of this?! Hadn't his father cheated often enough on his mother, sending her in early heats, leaving her crying next to her son in bed all night?! The omega just couldn't stand it.

 

Zayn felt himself relax the moment he arrived at the hospital. He parked the car and went inside, going straight to his mother's room, smiling when he saw that she was awake and looking better than Zayn was used to.

 

"Hey mommy" the omega spoke and went to hug her.

 

"Hi pretty baby! How was the trip? Is Liam with you?" Zayn tried not to cringe at her words but she noticed anyway. "What is it?"

 

"We had a fight" the omega sighed. "That's why I'm spending Christmas here with you. Just the two of us." he kissed his mother's pale, bony hand.

 

"You should be with him, Zaynie" she said sternly, "Whar was the fight about?"

 

"Nothing big, but I honestly don't want to see him right now..." she shook her head but kept quiet. Zayn loved her for that, she always cared about him, but never put her nose in his business, considering that Zayn hadn't lived the most honest of lives he thanked God for that.

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

 

Niall knocked lightly on the door of Liam's room.

 

"Liam? Can I come in?" the blonde asked, not waiting for an answer stepping inside the room. Liam was laying on his bed, looking at his phone. 

 

"Do you think I'm an asshole, Niall?" he asked, completely taking Niall by surprise.

 

"Well, if you want to be..." the blonde walked over and sat down on the bed beside Liam and saw and image of Zayn smiling from the phone's display "What happened?"

 

Liam shook his head, letting Niall know that he didn't want to talk about it "What do you think of forgiveness?"

 

" _Ní féidir maithiúnas a thabhairt duit murab é maithiúnas atá á iarraidh agat._ " Liam lifted one of his eyebrows, clearly not having any idea what Niall had just said. "You can't be forgiven unless you are seeking forgiveness... my grandma used to say that all the time..."

 

"I fucked up, Nialler..." he bit his lip and cast his eyes down. "I thought I knew Zayn, but I was so mistaken, and now because of the past I'm afraid to get to know him again..."

 

"We all have to take risks sometimes, Liam..." both of their heads turned to the door where Ed stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his glasses sat deep on his nose... Niall wanted to mount him... The omega had totally forgotten, that he had left the door open...

 

"I'm confused..." mumbled Liam, looking more lost than ever before. "And I have a feeling he won't forgive me this time, but I need us to stay married... it's not only my future that's put on the line, it's also you guys, and the girls, and Harry..."

 

"You should've thought that before being an ass to him!" both of them looked at Niall in surprise, normally the omega wasn't that harsh. "What!? He talked to me on the phone! Liam you gotta be nice!"

 

"I can't be nice! Not to him!" he the brunette alpha chocked out, got up and threw his phone away.

 

"Why not?" asked Ed.

 

"BECAUSE IF I FUCKING START BEING NICE TO HIM THINGS WILL BE THE SAME AS THEY ONCE WERE AND I CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT!" he yelled, "I can't... now get the fuck out of my room!"

 

"Well do what you want, spend Christmas on your own! I'll go to see Zayn and his mother!" this said, the omega got up too and walked out of the room, knowing that Zayn and his mother were his last chance to have a semi-nice&normal Christmas Eve. The omega was just about to put his coat on, when he heard Ed's voice behind him and suddenly two hands helped him into the piece of warm fabric.

 

"Can I take you there, Sunshine?" asked the alpha, looking to the ground. Niall frowned. His alpha shouldn't look this insecure, though he couldn't help but ask.

 

"Why? Have you finally found the desire to spent some time with your mate on Christmas Eve instead of working" the alpha frowned and bit his lip, but he didn't look up at Niall. Though, the omega wanted to spent time with his alpha, always. So Niall softened up. "Yes" the blonde whispered and saw a smile spread on Ed's face, before he turned to get his car keys...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zayn was quietly humming a melody to himself while his mother watched some stupid, cheesy Christmas movie on TV. The omega was not in the mood for these kind of movies tonight.

 

"I could call for some pizza... wait... are you allowed to eat pizza, mum?" the Zayn asked her, looking around the room and thinking to himself that he should've brought some decoration for her room. Liam had gotten so much important stuff, that Zayn had forgotten small (unimportant) things like that... The omega felt so bad, thinking that perhaps this was his mum's last Christmas and they didn't even have a small tree...

 

"I think so, baby," she shrugged weakly, "... we'll just have to take the cheese off..."

 

"Perfect!" he smiled and moved to  pull out his phone from his pocket, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

 

"Hello" said Niall who entered the room with a broad smile on his face, surprising Zayn and reminding him that because of his whole fight with Liam, he hadn'teven wished him and Ed a Merry Christmas, so he got up from his chair next to his mother's bed and went to give him a hug.

 

"Sorry for not doing this earlier, Nialler. Merry Christmas!"

 

"Not worries mate, Merry Christmas!" the blonde hugged him back before he moved away and went over to Zayn's mother.

 

"Mummy, this is Niall, Niall James Horan-Sheeran"

 

"Evening Mrs. Malik, Merry Christmas!" he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, that when Zayn noticed the other person standing outside the door. Just for a second the black haired omega actually thought it would be Liam, until the person pushed the door up a bit further and Niall turned and called, "Come in, love! Zayn's not gonna eat you!" And with that Ed entered with a sheepish-look on his face.

 

"Hi Zayn... Merry Christmas..." he spoke offering the omega his hand.

 

"Merry Christmas!" returned and Ed turned to Zayn's mother.

 

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Malik!"

 

"Mom this is Ed...ward...?!... And I kind of guess, that both of them are staying to have dinner with us..." the omega told his mother and smiled when he noticed Ed's eyes widen, before he smiled brightly. Zayn could understand the alpha's surprise, taken, that even though they didn't really hate each other, they also didn't really like or know each other... Ed and Zayn had a completely platonic, professional boss-employee relationship. They treated each other with cold, short conversations, never beating around the bush... Now when Zayn though about it, it dawned to him, that he could actually really, really come to like Ed...

 

"Thank you, Zayn" he said, nodded at Zayn and pulled out his phone. "Pizza?"

 

"Pizza!" Niall and Zayn answered at the same time.

 

They spend the rest of the evening watching movies, rating pizza and talking about their Christmas-experiences. Ed told, that with his family (his dead mother and father) used to gather and play board games the whole night...

 

Niall told, that when he was little, his mother used to throw the best Christmas parties. She invited the whole neighborhood and everyone brought something. Also, that his huge family was reunited at that time of the year resulting in tons of kids running around and having fun. He also told them about his first Christmas in England, where he, his father and Mr. Payne had spent the whole night talking about cars...

 

Zayn didn't tell anything, because every Christmas either him or his mum had been working - or before that, they had put on some shows for his father... no one needed to hear sad stories on this, overall nice evening.

 

"Oh I love this movie!" said Niall suddenly squeaked to Zayn's mother.

 

"Yes, me too. It's my favorite!" she answered, looking at the TV-screen where ' _Miracle on 34th Street_ ' just started. They both looked so happy and relaxed, that Zayn felt tears of happiness picking his eyes... it had been a fun night...

 

"Zayn... can we talk outside?" the omega turned to Ed who was looking at him with a sober expression on his face. The omega nodded and together they walked out of the hospital room onto the empty hallways "Did you ever meet Liam before you began working at our house?" the alpha asked randomly.

 

"No..." Zayn frowned. What a dump question... "Why do you ask?"

 

"It's just... we talked to him, and he seemed so confused... what did he...?"

 

"Not the time or place, Ed!" the omega shook his head "He made his decisions...!"

 

"He's alone, Zayn" Zayn gave him a glare. How the fuck did Ed dare to make  _him_  look like the fucking bad one?! "I might be just saying this because we're family and I left him alone on Christmas Eve, but he didn't want me there..." the red haired alpha shook his head. "He regret's it, but there's something stopping him from opening up to you, Zayn..."

 

"I don't wanna hear it!" the small omega raised his hand, effectively shutting the alpha up. "This whole relationship-marriage-thing is a business transaction. Why the fuck would I care about him? He's nothing to me and he never will be anything!...I can't even stand the thought of him. I won't cancel this, because I know he's not the only one who would be badly affected by it, but don't try to make me feel bad because he's alone. He deserves it!" that said the omega turned on his heels and went back inside, thinking that even if he said those words out loud, they were not true at all... And his heart broke a bit at the though of Liam being all on his own this night...

 

 

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

 

 

"... I can't even stand the thought of him. I won't cancel this, because I know he's not the only one who would be badly affected by it, but don't try to make me feel bad because he's alone. He deserves it!" the moment Zayn said that, Ed saw a shadow appear at the end of the hallway and the alpha had to use all his will-power to force himself not to say a thing, because somehow he knew, that if Liam hadn't made his presence known, it meant that he didn't want to be noticed. Once Zayn went back inside the room, Ed walked to the end of the hallway, only to find Liam leaning against the cold wall with a box in one hand and a small Christmas tree in the other.

 

"Give this to his mother... tell her, that the doctor approved and that I didn't want to intrude..." Liam told his cousin fast and handed him the box. "And this... I thought that they might want one for her room..." Liam looked at the small tree in his hand, and Ed recognized it as the one that he usually kept at his office. The red haired alpha didn't know much, but he was pretty sure his grandma had given it to him... "Tell him that..." Liam looked at his hands and that confused expression from before appeared on his face again, "well, I guess sorry won't do anything for me..." he chuckled dryly. "...Merry Christmas...!" He gave Ed a meaningful stare, before he turned around and left without another word. Ed just stood there with the stuff Liam had given him in his hands, knowing that there was no way he could keep him from going. The red haired alpha sighed and walked back into Mrs. Malik's room. The second he stepped inside, three pairs of eyes glued on him.

 

"Liam was here..." the alpha began and immediately saw how Zayn frowned as Ed gave the box to his mother. "He says that your doctor approves and that he didn't want to intrude..." he looked at Zayn when he said that and then he the tree on the bedside-table. "He also brought this..." the alpha saw, how Mrs. Malik looked at the tree with a deep frown.

 

"I know this tree..." she said looking at it like it was some sort of fatamorgana, "I made it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your Comments guys! I'm sorry that I've got no time to answer them today, but I'll try to make sure to answer them tomorrow!  
> & Please check out my other stories!
> 
> Out Eyes Are Never Closing : archiveofourown.org/works/3380450
> 
> Way To Find Out : archiveofourown.org/works/3163025
> 
> ~ Any :**


	13. Info

Hi everyone!

First of all - I'm not Any. I'm her sister Mira.

It makes me so incredibly sad to tell you that Any is not with us anymore.  
She passed away good seven months ago after a sudden brain hemorrhage occurred, the pathologists believe that it might have had something to do with the car accident she got in earlier this year.  
Our whole family had and is still having a hard time dealing with the passing of such a wonderful person.

Now, she's already finished most of this Story. It's saved up on her notebook and I believe she would have wanted to publish her finished work, so I'm going to upload it for her within the next few days/weeks. 

Please understand that this is a very hard time for my family and me and I wasn't able to post this message any sooner.   
May god giver her soul peace. 

All the love

Per pro  
Mira

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, tell me?!  
> Don't forget to leave comments, kudos & bookmarks!!!
> 
> ~ Any :*
> 
>  
> 
> You can find the Cover & various info's about the story here : mangoliefanfics.weebly.com/payback-is-a-bitch


End file.
